


Fire Emblem Fates Rewrite (Heirs of Fate)

by digitaldreams



Series: Fire Emblem Fates Rewritten [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, Not Beta Read, fire emblem fates but this time the story is good, reads like script, this is heirs of fate rewritten, with some ocs bc i am that trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 43,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Many years have passed since the war between Nohr and Hoshido. The heroes of the battle have settled down to start new lives in the wake of this new peace's foundation, unaware of the existence of another world: a timeline in which they lost. Two parallel realms, one of white light and one of black night, have suddenly come to collide. The children of the previous heroes are sent on the run by a sudden invasion from invisible soldiers, left to roam the land in search of help. However, in order to restore the childhood that has suddenly been taken from them, the youths need to come together despite their differences of origin. The royalty from each side is forced to put aside their thoughts brought on by history in order to rescue the past and the family that was stolen by an unknown force. A figure in Valla has risen to power once again, and they are hellbent on destroying both countries in both timelines. With the help of the mysterious Shigure, alternate iterations of one another, Kanaya and Kana, set out to lead their companions to the salvation of an endless dawn in the near future.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Suzukaze | Kaze, Asama | Azama/Orochi, Benoit | Benny/Felicia, Camilla/Flannel | Keaton, Charlotte/Marx | Xander, Crimson | Scarlet/Ryoma, Elfy | Effie/Harold | Arthur, Elise/Odin (Fire Emblem), Flora/Joker | Jakob, Hinata/Oboro (Fire Emblem), Hinoka/Tsubaki | Subaki, Kagero/Saizo (Fire Emblem), Kazahana | Hana/Tsukuyomi | Hayato, Lazward | Laslow/Luna | Selena, Leon | Leo/Nyx, Mozume | Mozu/Silas, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Silas, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Takumi, Nishiki | Kaden/Setsuna, Pieri | Peri/Zero | Niles, Rinkah/Felicia, Sakura/Suzukaze | Kaze
Series: Fire Emblem Fates Rewritten [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246397
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue: End of Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya, Kiragi, Mitama, Hisame, Selkie, Sumiko, and Brand flee from invisible soldiers after being attacked.

_The Hoshidan-Nohrian war has drawn to a close after years of bitter battle and bloody turmoil. In two separate timelines, a choice was made to swing in one of two directions. One followed the path of birthrights and love, the other conquest and fate. In both, the war ended, but different victors rose from the ashes of a destroyed kingdom to attempt reconciliation. Peace was established between Hoshido, Nohr, and all other countries on the continent of Pheuyura... But chaos still reigned in one forgotten by the sands of time. Neither holy nor hellish, the land of Valla was a shell of its former self from before the war. It was widely assumed to be abandoned, none living within its borders, but this could not be further from the truth. One figure yet remains in the Kingdom of Midnight, and he shall be the one to bring his creation to ruin. Peace has existed for many years in spite of the Vallite issues, but that is all about to end with the actions of a single man... The time of revenge has come, and a war will come with it..._

_(The scene opens to show a cutscene. Many fighters from the previous war are standing together, though shadows cover their eyes. Among them are Corrin, Takumi, Azama, Orochi, Kaden, Setsuna, Oboro, Hinata, Sakura, Felicia, and Rinkah. They are battling fiercely with invisible soldiers, and they stand to defend a small crowd of children. These children are known as Kanaya, Kiragi, Mitama, Selkie, Hisame, Sumiko, and Brand. Fear is shown on all of their faces, and weapons are in their hands. It is unknown which figure speaks next, but it is undoubtedly one of the elder fighters)_

**???:** Go! 

_(The children hesitate before following the direction, leaving the area behind. A building fades away into the distance as the children sprint through the woods surrounding their previous location. The cutscene ends as all of the children stand hunched over themselves, breathing heavily)_

**Kanaya:** Mother... What happened to Mother? Are they going to be okay?

 **Kiragi:** They told us they would be alright... 

**Mitama:** Why should we believe them so easily? They told us there was peace, and then we were attacked.

 **Brand:** We couldn't just have a normal diplomatic trip for once! No, of course not! Everything always has to end in disaster! 

**Hisame:** Brand, take a deep breath. We're going to be fine. 

**Sumiko:** We have to be alright... I'm sure we'll be alright... 

**Selkie:** I smell something... We're not alone!

 **Kiragi:** Oh, damn it! Where are they?

 **Selkie:** Um... Everywhere...? 

**Sumiko:** Ack-! I see them!

_(Invisible soldiers appear around the young children)_

**Hisame:** We can't just stand around and let this happen. Come on. Ready your weapons.

 **Kanaya:** How do we have any hopes of winning? If our parents got hurt, then--

 **Mitama:** Doubt will have to live in the past... We need to try our best to win.

 **Brand:** Our parents always trained us to fight... It's time to use what they taught us to fight back.

_(The battle begins. The setting is a road in Hoshido surrounded by trees. The enemies are all invisible soldiers of Valla. The objective is to rout the enemy)_

_(After the battle, the seven children all stand together once again)_

**Brand:** How in the world did we pull that off...?!

 **Hisame:** I can't say I entirely understand it either, but I do know that we can't waste our time standing around here. We're out in the open. Anybody could attack us if we stay here for too much longer.

 **Kanaya:** Mother... Is she going to be okay? It looked like everybody was fighting really hard back there...

 **Kiragi:** I wish I could tell you... But they're good at fighting! They ended the last war! They wouldn't just leave us if they didn't think they would be okay. We'll see them again soon.

 **Sumiko:** We... We need to head back to the palace... It's safe to say this diplomatic visit to Nohr is as good as canceled. We need to tell the others about what has happened.

 **Kiragi:** Uncle Ryoma will need to know what's happened... He can't do anything if he doesn't know about it.

 **Brand:** How are we even supposed to get there? It's not as if we know where we're going. We don't have a map or anything.

 **Mitama:** I would argue that we have something better.

 **Hisame:** I would agree. We have a kitsune.

 **Selkie:** Huh?

 **Mitama:** You're going to lead us to the palace by smelling the path we took. You've got an increased sense of smell, right, Selkie?

 **Selkie:** I do!

 **Hisame:** Perfect. I'm glad to see we have a plan figured out. Are we finished waiting? The longer we stand here, the slimmer our chances of survival get.

 **Kanaya:** I-I'm scared... I've never been alone in the wild like this! I barely even get the chance to leave Castle Shirasagi, and it's always with Mother and Uncle Takumi.

 **Kiragi:** Father taught me how to survive in the wild a long time ago. I still remember most of what he told me. I can use that to help us get back there.

 **Selkie:** I think I found the start of the route!

 **Kanaya:** Selkie, can you sense anything about our parents? Are they okay?

 **Selkie:** No... The only way to find out would be to go back.

 **Mitama:** Which isn't an option for us right now. Don't get any ideas, Kanaya.

 **Kanaya:**...

 **Hisame:** Mitama has a point. I know why you're not ready to think such, but we need to get going.

 **Kanaya:** Fine...

 **Brand:** How many days away from the capital are we?

 **Kiragi:** We've been on the road for two days... I bet it would be something like that on the way back too.

 **Brand:** Two days... Alone in the wilderness for two days... Damn it all!

 **Hisame:** Yelling and getting angry about it isn't going to change our situation. Getting to the palace will change our situation though.

 **Brand:** Gods, I hate it when you're right...

 **Selkie:** I hope Mother and Father are alright...

 **Mitama:** I'm sure we'll find somebody to help... We have to. It'll be okay... I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOOOO BOY IT'S FINALLY HERE
> 
> I want to say really quick that there are a lot of wacky things about this version of Heirs of Fate. First off, no deeprealms. Yeah, all these kids were born after the war and were brought up then as a result. Also, there are canon pairings, so each kid has a mom and dad instead of just one or the other! Here's the quick list of who belongs to what parents: 
> 
> Ryoma/Scarlet: Shiro and Galatea*  
> Hinoka/Subaki: Tempest* and Caeldori  
> Corrin and Takumi (not married but living together): Kanaya** and Kiragi  
> Sakura/Kaze: Sumiko* and Midori  
> Hinata/Oboro: Hisame  
> Saizo/Kagero: Asugi  
> Azama/Orochi: Mitama  
> Hayato/Hana: Rhajat  
> Silas/Mozu: No children in Birthright  
> Jakob/Flora: No children in Birthright  
> Rinkah/Felicia: Brand*
> 
> Charlotte/Xander: Siegbert  
> Camilla/Keaton: Owen* and Velouria  
> Leo/Nyx: Forrest  
> Elise/Odin: Timpani* and Ophelia  
> Selena/Laslow: Soleil  
> Silas/Corrin: Sophie and Kana**  
> Arthur/Effie: Percy  
> Niles/Peri: Nina  
> Benny/Felicia: Ignatius  
> Azura/Kaze: Shigure  
> Beruka: Luna*  
> Mozu: Jasper*
> 
> ???: Lyci*
> 
> * = Original character I created for this story  
> ** = Kanaya is female Kana while just Kana is male
> 
> Yeah. I have OCs. Fight me. They're not going to be plot hogs or anything, promise. I wanted to expand the cast of Heirs of Fate, so I gave extra kids to Hinoka, Sakura, Camilla, Elise, Beruka, Mozu, Rinkah, Scarlet, and (Spoiler). 
> 
> I'm going to be clarifying later on in the story who has what parents and all that, don't worry, but there's a simple guide for now in case anybody wants it.
> 
> That's about it from me. I hope you guys enjoyed! More is coming soon!
> 
> -Digital


	2. Chapter One: Road to Shirasagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the way to Castle Shirasagi, the party is attacked by another batch of invisible soldiers.

_(The scene opens on the children from the previous chapter walking together on a road to the Hoshidan palace)_

**Selkie:** We've been going for so long...

 **Brand:** I don't know how much further it is, but...

 **Hisame:** We'll be in the darkness soon. That will give us less light to travel by, which will make it easier to be attacked. 

**Mitama:** We should settle down for the night. 

**Kiragi:** I agree... I'm getting hungry. I can go hunt for some food.

 **Kanaya:** I don't think I can eat... I'm too worried...

 **Sumiko:** Everything is going to be fine... I'm sure it'll be fine.

 **Brand:** Well, let's camp out here. There's no point in walking around in the dark when we don't know where we're going.

 **Hisame:** I'll keep watch for us.

 **Kiragi:** Anybody want to come and find food with me?

 **Sumiko:** I-I would, but... I feel like I'm going to throw it back up if I eat anything...

 **Kanaya:** I miss them...

 **Mitama:** We have to keep going in the morning... The palace awaits us.

 **Selkie:** Wait! I smell something!

 **Hisame:** You... What? What is it?

 **Brand:** I heard something rustle a second ago too.

 **Mitama:** Are we under attack?

 **Selkie:** I think so...!

 **Sumiko:** N-Not again!

 **Kiragi:** We'll just have to get rid of them ourselves! We did it once, so we can do it again!

 **Kanaya:** Yeah... Let's do this!

_(The battle begins. The objective is to have all units escape through the upper area of the map. The map is littered with trees and invisible soldiers.)_

_(When Kanaya escapes)_

**Kanaya:** Be careful, everyone!

_(When Kiragi escapes)_

**Kiragi:** I'll wait for you up ahead!

_(When Sumiko escapes)_

**Sumiko:** Please... Stay safe...

_(When Mitama escapes)_

**Mitama:** I'll be awaiting your arrival on the other side.

_(When Hisame escapes)_

**Hisame:** I trust that you'll stay safe until we reunite.

_(When Selkie escapes)_

**Selkie:** Come on! We've got this!

_(When Brand escapes)_

**Brand:** Let's get out of here!

_(After the battle, the seven young fighters stand together)_

**Kiragi:** Those soldiers... I thought they were just back at the border...

 **Mitama:** But they're all the way up here.

 **Hisame:** How did they move so quickly without us noticing them? They must have followed a similar path as us to get here... 

**Brand:** What if... What if they didn't just first appear when we were attacked?

 **Selkie:** What do you mean?

 **Sumiko:** If they were around before we were attacked, they would have had time to get here before us without being seen...

 **Kanaya:** They've been waiting to do this...?!

 **Hisame:** That appears to be the only explanation... Though I don't know how or why they got here. All that matters now is that they're here.

 **Sumiko:** What if the palace has already been attacked?! If our parents didn't stand a chance, then--

 **Brand:** They know how to handle themselves down at the palace. I can promise you that much. They're going to be fine.

 **Selkie:** I'm worried... We have to get there even faster if the palace is in danger. If the others get hurt, then where will that leave us?

 **Kiragi:** We're going to be okay. I'm positive. Still, we have to get there as soon as possible.

 **Kanaya:** I wish I knew where these soldiers were coming from... I'm scared... 

**Mitama:** I pray that Akiri has kept them safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of myself for getting this chapter out even if I'm sick
> 
> -Digital


	3. Chapter Two: Fall From Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Hoshidan palace, Shiro, Galatea, Tempest, Caeldori, Rhajat, and Asugi are forced to flee after an attack from invisible soldiers.

_(The chapter opens to show a cutscene. Many fighters from the previous war are standing together, though shadows cover their eyes. Among them are Ryoma, Scarlet, Kagero, Saizo, Hinoka, Subaki, Kaze, Hayato, and Hana. They are battling fiercely with invisible soldiers, and they stand to defend a small crowd of children. These children are known as Shiro, Galatea, Tempest, Caeldori, Rhajat, Asugi, and Midori. Fear is shown on all of their faces, and weapons are in their hands. It is unknown which figure speaks next, but it is undoubtedly one of the elder fighters)_

**???:** Go!

_(The children hesitate before following the direction, leaving the area behind. The children start to make their way through the crowded palace of Shirasagi in the capital of Hoshido. The cutscene ends as all of the children stand hunched over themselves, breathing heavily)_

**Shiro:** Damn it all... 

**Rhajat:** Where did those things even come from?

 **Asgui:** They sure as hell didn't seem human to me.

 **Caeldori:** When the light caught them just right, they looked like people, but I couldn't tell you for sure. 

**Galatea:** We have to keep moving. Our parents told us to get out of there, so we have to.

 **Tempest:** They're going to be alright. Just go!

 **Shiro:** Alright... I can see the exit up there. We're almost out!

 **Asugi:** I wouldn't be so sure about that...!

_(Invisible soldiers come out of seemingly nowhere to block the group's path)_

**Rhajat:** Looks like the light didn't catch them well enough.

 **Caeldori:** Save the sarcasm for later, Rhajat. We have bigger issues to deal with at the moment.

 **Galatea:** We'll just have to fight our way through them!

 **Tempest:** I agree with Galatea. If we're going to get out of here in one piece, we'll need to break through their ranks.

 **Shiro:** I guess there's no other option then...

 **Rhajat:** The second they attacked the palace, we didn't have any other choices.

 **Asugi:** I just hope our parents turn out okay.

 **Caeldori:** I'm sure they will. They're the strongest fighters on the continent.

 **Tempest:** For now, let's end this.

 **Galatea:** Warriors of Hoshido, unite!

_(The battle begins. The setting is the entrance hall of Castle Shirasagi in the Hoshidan capital. The enemies are all invisible soldiers of Valla. The objective is to have all units break through the exit area at the top of the map)_

_(After the battle, the seven children all stand together once again)_

**Shiro:** Alright... We got out of there together... Somehow.

 **Galatea:** If you ask me, it's a miracle... Those soldiers were much stronger than I expected them to be.

 **Asugi:** We've been training our whole lives to defend Hoshido, and yet... I never could have expected anything like that.

 **Rhajat:** I've been dabbling in black magic all my life, but I've never seen anything like that before...

 **Caeldori:** The way they were moving, their styles of fighting, how transparent they were... If you ask me, those fighters couldn't have been human. There's no way they were actual people.

 **Tempest:** And yet, they still looked like they were people, even if they moved like they had next to no control over their own actions... 

**Asugi:** Can you guys save the theories until after we have a plan?

 **Rhajat:** He has a point. What do we do?

 **Galatea:** I don't know... Um... Shiro, what if we headed to the palace where the others were?

 **Caeldori:** That's right! The other children and their parents all went to another area of the country.

 **Shiro:** If anyone knows how to stop this new threat, it would have to be them.

 **Tempest:** We'll need to figure out how to find our way there though. We can't get spotted by these invisible soldiers, since for all we know, they're not just here in the capital.

 **Caeldori:** As much as I hate to say it, they couldn't have all come after us so suddenly if they were only in the capital... No, they were waiting for us somewhere. They needed the right opportunity to strike.

 **Rhajat:** But if they weren't human, something else must have told them to start fighting... 

**Asugi:** In other words, there's no way of guaranteeing if anyone there is safe. There's no way of guaranteeing anything.

 **Tempest:** I'm afraid not... Everything is a mystery at the moment, and I don't know what we're supposed to do about it.

 **Galatea:** We have to go and see the others. Our parents told us not to go back in there. They have this covered.

 **Shiro:** And if they need reinforcements, they'll need the others to help them out. Since they can't go and get help, it'll be up to us to figure out how to fend off this foe.

 **Caeldori:** I agree. If anyone knows what to do, it would be them, so we'll have to go and make sure that they're able to help us.

 **Rhajat:** We need to avoid main streets. Even if these things aren't alive, something must be telling them what to do.

 **Asugi:** And if that something managed to get them to break into the capital so quickly and seamlessly, they must know a lot about Hoshido.

 **Shiro:** I agree. It would be too great a risk to go out in the open when we could be spotted so easily.

 **Tempest:** I believe I know the general direction in which we're supposed to travel... Granted, I have no map, and it will be much easier to get lost if we're not going on main roads, but...

 **Galatea:** We have to try. We're out of options. 

**Caeldori:** We can't really fly and see what's ahead either... We'd be spotted and shot down too easily.

 **Asugi:** So, all we can do is wander around aimlessly and pray nobody attacks us? That sounds solid and like it definitely won't blow up in our faces later.

 **Rhajat:** Do you have a better plan, genius?

 **Shiro:** Let's not argue. We have more important things to deal with at the moment. We need to go and find the others and make sure that nothing bad happens to us on the way.

 **Galatea:** Shiro's right. We can talk more about what we think we should do afterwards while we're on the way. In the meantime, Tempest, you lead the way. 

**Tempest:** Understood... Follow me, everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a snow day for tomorrow woop
> 
> -Digital


	4. Chapter Three: On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro leads his party through an abandoned area of Hoshido where they are attacked.

_(The scene opens to show the set of children from the previous chapter walking together on a road through Hoshido)_

**Asugi:** It feels like we've been going for ages...

 **Shiro:** It's been too long since we've had the chance to stop and rest.

 **Midori:** We can't quit yet. We're getting closer... The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll be safe.

 **Caeldori:** But it won't do us any good if we're exhausted upon arriving.

 **Tempest:** We're about an hour short of the halfway point.

 **Galatea:** This is taking a lot longer than I would have hoped...

 **Rhajat:** The suspense is killing me.

 **Asugi:** But we don't really have a choice on waiting or not. We'll find the answer when we're meant to.

 **Caeldori:** You can't really be satisfied with that, Asugi...

 **Midori:** Of course he isn't. None of us are.

 **Rhajat:** But there isn't much we can do about it until we can find the help we need and get back there.

 **Shiro:** If we're lucky, we won't have to deal with any other attacks.

 **Galatea:** I wouldn't be so sure we'll wind up that lucky. 

**Tempest:** It seems like everywhere we look, we find areas crawling with those invisible soldiers.

 **Asugi:** I wish we knew where they came from...

 **Caeldori:** I've never heard of anything like them.

 **Rhajat:** I've been studying dark magic all my life, and I've heard about nothing like those things.

 **Midori:** Great... Just great.

 **Shiro:** Stop. I hear something.

 **Galatea:** I hear it too... It sounds like rustling.

 **Tempest:** I see what you're talking about. Look.

_(Tempest points to a small group of invisible soldiers standing nearby)_

**Rhajat:** Great. We can't catch even a moment of rest, can we?

 **Asugi:** Did you expect anything else? Hoshido is in a state of panic.

 **Midori:** How did I get the feeling we would find them again...?

 **Caeldori:** I think we all knew this was inevitable... We just didn't want to believe it would happen again.

 **Shiro:** Regardless of if we were in denial or not, we can't just stand around here and wait for them to take us out.

 **Galatea:** You've got that one right, Brother. If we stay still for much longer, they're going to attack, and we'll be at a serious disadvantage.

 **Tempest:** In that case, we'll just have to defend ourselves.

 **Rhajat:** I have a bad feeling about this.

 **Asugi:** If these things want to be fierce, then they'll have us to contend with.

 **Midori:** I didn't think our training was sufficient enough for one battle, much less multiple...

 **Shiro:** Who cares about that right now? Hoshido is counting on us to find backup and take back the palace from those beasts.

 **Caeldori:** Shiro is right. We'll have to hide our fear for now and fight on in spite of it.

 **Galatea:** Is everybody ready?

 **Tempest:** It's not like we have a choice... To arms, everyone!

_(The battle begins. The map is set on a road in Hoshido. Invisible soldiers are scattered about. The objective is to rout the enemy. The map is set up in a way that makes it appear similar to the map from Chapter One, another battle set on a road far from civilization in Hoshido.)_

_(After the battle, the seven stand together once again)_

**Galatea:** I'm glad that's over and done with... 

**Shiro:** Same here... Wait. Do you guys hear that?

 **Rhajat:** Is it those invisible things again? I'm sick of dealing with them already.

 **Asugi:** No, it's not... It sounds like talking.

 **Tempest:** Is it just me, or do those voices sound oddly familiar...?

 **Midori:** Oh, they surely do... If you ask me, they seem like...

 **Caeldori:** They seem like the children of the people we're trying to find!

 **Shiro:** And if the other kids are here, that must mean that their parents are as well!

 **Tempest:** We can't get ahead of ourselves. What if something bad happened to their parents as well? That would leave them alone just like us.

 **Caeldori:** We don't have any other options at this point... We have to find them and see what's going on.

 **Asugi:** I'm with Caeldori on this one. We don't have another choice, so we might as well take this opportunity head on and roll with it.

 **Rhajat:** It's better than being attacked by those invisible monsters again...

 **Midori:** A little optimism is just what the healer ordered for us all anyways.

 **Tempest:** Alright... I'll trust your judgement on this.

 **Shiro:** Let's try to avoid being too loud in case there are more of those soldiers lurking around though.

 **Caeldori:** Good idea. We don't want them to spot us.

 **Rhajat:** Why are we still standing around here talking? 

**Asugi:** If they're nearby, the end of this conflict could be close too, so why wait?

 **Midori:** I agree. Come on! Let's wake up from this nightmare at long last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I missed writing full campaigns
> 
> -Digital


	5. Chapter Four: Mirrored Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another timeline, eight children escape an invasion from invisible soldiers.

_(The chapter opens to show a cutscene. Many fighters from the previous war are standing together, though shadows cover their eyes. Among them are Leo, Nyx, Corrin, Silas, Niles, Peri, Elise, Odin, Mozu, Jakob, and Flora. They are battling fiercely with invisible soldiers, and they stand to defend a small crowd of children. These children are known as Forrest, Kana, Nina, Ophelia, Sophie, Dwyer, Timpani, and Jasper. Fear is shown on all of their faces, and weapons are in their hands. It is unknown which figure speaks next, but it is undoubtedly one of the elder fighters)_

**???:** Go!

_(The children hesitate before following the direction, leaving the area behind. The children start to make their way through the roads outside of Nohr's capital. The cutscene ends as all of the children stand hunched over themselves, breathing heavily)_

**Forrest:** Are... Are we far enough away now...?

 **Kana:** I-I hope so... I don't think I can run anymore... 

**Nina:** We have to keep going... I don't want them to catch up to us.

 **Ophelia:** Should they appear before us, Opehlia Dusk will defeat them!

 **Sophie:** I feel sick... 

**Dwyer:** Does anybody need me to tend to their wounds?

 **Timpani:** I'm happy to help as well.

 **Jasper:** I want to punch them in the face already!

 **Dwyer:** I don't think they even have faces... 

**Forrest:** They did appear to be somewhat invisible.

 **Kana:** I could barely see them... 

**Ophelia:** Mayhaps they were apparitions of some kind?

 **Nina:** I have a bad feeling about all this... 

**Timpani:** There you go, Sophie... Maybe you won't feel like throwing up now...

 **Sophie:** Thanks, Timpani... 

**Jasper:** What are we supposed to do now?

 **Forrest:** Should we get out of here?

 **Nina:** It's not like we can stay here... They could try to chase us.

 **Jasper:** We should hold our ground and fight them off!

 **Ophelia:** I would be happy to fend them off!

 **Sophie:** That wouldn't be a good idea... If we couldn't handle them with our parents, what chance do we stand alone?

 **Kana:** I hope we don't have to try...

 **Dwyer:** I wouldn't hold my breath... 

**Timpani:** I hear rustling around us... 

**Sophie:** W-We're surrounded! 

**Jasper:** I hope you guys are ready to take them on...

 **Dwyer:** I was hoping we didn't have to do this...

 **Ophelia:** Our only option is to vanquish them.

 **Nina:** Which we'll do no problem. 

**Forrest:** Be careful, everyone... I don't want to lose anyone.

 **Timpani:** It's time to take care of business.

 **Kana:** Let's do this...!

_(The battle begins. The setting is a road of Nohr outside the capital. The enemies are all invisible soldiers of Valla. The objective is to have all units break through the exit area at the top of the map)_

_(After the battle, the eight children all stand together once again)_

**Sophie:** We somehow got out of this alive...

 **Timpani:** That sure was a miracle.

 **Forrest:** Wait... Look off there in the distance!

 **Jasper:** It looks like a building.

 **Nina:** If it is, maybe it's somewhere we can stay for a while.

 **Ophelia:** We could set up base within those sacred walls.

 **Kana:** Maybe we could stay there and wait for help...

 **Dwyer:** Help? Can we even count on help?

 **Sophie:** Sure we can! Our parents will catch up with us soon.

 **Nina:** Plus, we don't have to worry about being ambushed there.

 **Forrest:** Fighting within a building and trying to defend it would make the battle easier if we were attacked again...

 **Dwyer:** I see no reason not to go for it then.

 **Kana:** Off we go!

 **Ophelia:** I pray salvation will come for us soon?

 **Jasper:** Translation?

 **Timpani:** Help. She's hoping we get help.

 **Sophie:** Forrest has a point about us getting into that building. We have to make sure that we stay safe until our parents catch up with us.

 **Dwyer:** Part of me isn't sure that they will be able to catch up with us...

 **Kana:** What do you mean?

 **Jasper:** He thinks that something bad might have happened to them... If that's the case, then... We might have to bid them farewell.

 **Ophelia:** I refuse to believe such hogwash!

 **Nina:** Our parents are stronger than they let on. They won the war against Hoshido, after all. That shows off something, right?

 **Timpani:** We won't know until we get confirmation from some outside party.

 **Forrest:** We can talk about this later. We have other places to be right now.

 **Sophie:** You're right. We don't want the enemy to get the building first.

 **Dwyer:** That building is the least we can ask for at this point.

 **Jasper:** Then why bother standing around here now?

 **Nina:** We don't need to. Come on.

 **Ophelia:** The quest continues for us, the fated children.

 **Forrest:** That sure is an odd title... But I expected nothing less of you, Ophelia. 

**Timpani:** Never change, Sister.

 **Kana:** Let's go and see what awaits us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I got this chapter out
> 
> -Digital


	6. Chapter Five: Brutal Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children locate Palace Syrene and decide to stay inside.

_(The scene opens with the children from the previous chapter arriving outside a large castle)_

**Dwyer:** Well, here we are... We might as well get comfortable.

 **Jasper:** We can head in there and set up a defensive line or whatever, right?

 **Forrest:** That would be wise... We don't want to wind up stuck outside if we're fighting again.

 **Nina:** I somehow doubt this place will have ballista or anything, but just setting up is going to do us some good right off the bat.

 **Kana:** Off we go then! 

**Timpani:** I wonder if this place will be empty... It certainly looks deserted. 

**Ophelia:** May this location serve as a lovely abode.

 **Sophie:** I know that I need a rest after all that's happened lately... I don't think I can go on for much longer.

 **Dwyer:** Wow... This place is nice.

 **Kana:** You got that right!

 **Jasper:** Who knew that unidentified people could have such good taste?

 **Forrest:** This appears to be Palace Syrene. It was once used as a vacation retreat for the royal family of Nohr, but it has since fallen into disrepair.

 **Timpani:** Disrepair or no, I think it's great! I never would have expected an abandoned building to be so nice.

 **Nina:** It is incredible, I must admit... I'm not going to lie, I was hesitant when we saw a building on the horizon. It could have been a trap.

 **Sophie:** And yet, there's no signs of suspicious behavior now, so I'd say we're in good condition!

 **Ophelia:** I pray that we will find peace here. Assailants will struggle to reach us now.

 **Forrest:** That's true... And if they do come, we can use this place to set up a defensive attack.

 **Dwyer:** They can't exactly ambush us and try to get in the building if we're watching over it.

 **Jasper:** I almost want them to show up. I want to beat in their pathetic invisible faces.

 **Sophie:** I would rather not look forward to combat... We've been through enough today, and I really don't want to add onto that stress any further.

 **Kana:** I want to rest now... Is that an option? Can we relax for a little while?

 **Nina:** I don't see why not. Nobody is here. Nobody has been here for a really long time.

 **Ophelia:** I declare this the home base of our forces from now on.

 **Timpani:** This is the nicest base that I've ever seen...

 **Forrest:** We might as well start to look around... No point in standing around when we have exploring to do.

_(The other children nod, and everyone goes their separate ways)_

_(Time passes, and Nina runs up to Forrest. The other children arrive throughout the conversation)_

**Nina:** Forrest! There are people coming towards us. They seem to be the invisible soldiers from before.

 **Forrest:** You can't be serious...

 **Jasper:** She's serious alright. I could see them as I walked past a window.

 **Kana:** What do we do?

 **Sophie:** We... We can't let them get in here, right?

 **Dwyer:** Ugh... I'm sick of fighting...

 **Ophelia:** Fate has decreed it is time for battle.

 **Timpani:** Well, who are we to ignore its announcements? I guess it's time for us to jump right into things.

 **Forrest:** Yes... Everyone, it's time to fight!

_(The battle begins. The map is set just outside Palace Syrene. The objective is to defend the entrances to the palace while routing the enemy. If the enemy breaches the entrances to the palace, the map is ended with a game over.)_

_(After the battle, the children stand inside the lobby with Dwyer locking the door)_

**Dwyer:** That is enough of that... 

**Forrest:** It's good that we got in here... I don't even want to imagine how horribly that battle would have ended if not for our defensive line.

 **Kana:** Do we want to leave the palace now? They know where we are.

 **Timpani:** We defeated them all though. None of them can retreat to spread the word.

 **Sophie:** It's best if we stick around here anyways. If they come back, we want to be prepared to fight back.

 **Nina:** I agree with Sophie. If we went out, we would be left as easy targets, and I feel like a group of kids is already easy enough to attack.

 **Jasper:** So... We're going to stay here and wait for somebody to come and help us?

 **Ophelia:** Others will observe our lack of presence.

 **Forrest:** Exactly. They'll notice we aren't around after a while, and people will being searching.

 **Dwyer:** They'll find us here eventually, I'm sure... Well, I hope.

 **Timpani:** Until then, we have a garden at our disposal. It's around back.

 **Sophie:** With some work, we could actually survive here and have a fun time!

 **Kana:** I hope our parents are okay... 

**Nina:** Only time will tell... But until then, let's look around.

 **Jasper:** I'm sure a lot awaits us... Let's meet up back here in a few hours, alright?

 **Ophelia:** Perfect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a shiny Eevee as a Secret Santa gift and I will cry
> 
> -Digital


	7. Chapter Six: Future of Nohr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final group of children is forced from the palace of Nohr by an invasion of invisible soldiers.

_(The scene opens to show a cutscene. Many fighters from the previous war are standing together, though shadows cover their eyes. Among them are Xander, Charlotte, Keaton, Camilla, Laslow, Selena, Benny, Felicia, Arthur, Effie, and Beruka. They are battling fiercely with invisible soldiers, and they stand to defend a small crowd of children. These children are known as_ _Siegbert, Velouria, Soleil, Ignatius, Percy, Owen, and Luna_ _. Fear is shown on all of their faces, and weapons are in their hands. It is unknown which figure speaks next, but it is undoubtedly one of the elder fighters)_

**???:** Go!

_(The children hesitate before following the direction, leaving the area behind. A building fades away into the distance as the children sprint through a dark city surrounding their previous location. The cutscene ends as all of the children stand hunched over themselves, breathing heavily)_

**Siegbert:** It appears that we have lost them...

 **Velouria:** But... For how long?

 **Ignatius:** I have a bad feeling they'll be coming after us again...

 **Percy:** And if they attempt it, justice will prevail over their souls!

 **Soleil:** We should all try and smile in dark times like this... Yeah. It's the least we can do for ourselves.

 **Owen:** I am far more concerned about the people we left behind. If you ask me, they should be our first priority, as they are clearly in far more danger than we could ever be. 

**Luna:** Owen is correct on this matter. However, as much as I wish to turn around and save them, they instructed us to leave. They would not have done so if they did not have a plan.

 **Siegbert:** We should keep going. My father always told me that in emergency situations, I was to go to Palace Syrene. 

**Owen:** I've heard of it from Mother... That's where people of the Nohrian royal family used to go on vacation.

 **Percy:** Since those days, it has been abandoned... But if we got there and cleaned it up, we could make it our home base until our parents met up with us again! 

**Velouria:** I'm thinking it's less of a when and more of an if... Will they come back for us? Will they even be able to?

 **Ignatius:** They have to! ...Right?

 **Soleil:** We shouldn't make ourselves upset thinking of it yet. They're strong. They won a war against Hoshido, which is far from being an easy enemy to defeat.

 **Luna:** We should trust in them for the time being.

 **Siegbert:** I agree. We have other things to worry about at the moment. Palace Syrene should be off in... That direction.

 **Velouria:** We can take a path through the forest to get there. I can lead the way.

 **Luna:** I'll have to trust your judgement on that.

 **Ignatius:** I hope we don't run into any trouble along the way... 

**Percy:** If we do, I'm sure we'll be okay. I have faith everything will be alright. The gods are watching over us always.

 **Soleil:** Why are we still standing around talking about it when there's a world out there to explore? Come on!

 **Owen:** Hold on... I hear something. We aren't alone. There are others here.

 **Siegbert:** Others?

 **Ignatius:** Look over there! 

**Soleil:** There are more of those invisible soldiers... 

**Percy:** We should try to take them on.

 **Owen:** There are too many of them for us to defeat right now. We have to try and escape first and foremost.

 **Velouria:** Try to break through their ranks. I can lead the way to Palace Syrene if we all break through the enemy line.

 **Luna:** With that said, let's get going. Come on!

_(The battle begins with the children positioned at the bottom of the map. The objective is to escape into an alleyway at the top of the map. All units need to escape before the chapter will end)_

_(After the battle, the children all stand together)_

**Siegbert:** We got out... I can't even begin to express my relief.

 **Luna:** Velouria, can you lead the way? We can't stay here. I can guarantee that they will find us if we remain.

 **Velouria:** I can handle it. Follow me.

 **Percy:** I hope they don't catch up to us...

 **Soleil:** W-We'll be fine! I'm positive!

 **Owen:** Stay close and be careful.

 **Ignatius:** I don't like this...

 **Siegbert:** We have to stay strong for the sake of our parents.

 **Percy:** They'll be back with us soon enough.

 **Ignatius:** I sure hope that's the truth. 

**Owen:** There's no time to think about that right now. We have to move.

 **Soleil:** Velouria, I trust you. Go on and take care of this, cutie.

 **Luna:** You can't be serious for even a moment, it seems...

 **Velouria:** The edge of the city is up ahead. Palace Syrene, here we come... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooooo there's the update
> 
> -Digital


	8. Chapter Seven: Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegbert leads his party to Palace Syrene, where they try to get inside around a faction of invisible soldiers.

_(The scene opens with the group arriving outside Palace Syrene a few days after the previous chapter. They still have quite the walk to arrive there fully, but they have gotten much closer to the point that it is in sight.)_

**Siegbert:** Here we are... Palace Syrene.

 **Velouria:** I have a bad feeling about this place.

 **Owen:** As do I... I can't quite put a finger on it.

 **Percy:** Whatever comes for us, justice will prevail!

 **Luna:** Hold tight for a moment... I can tell something is wrong.

 **Ignatius:** I hope nothing goes wrong... We're so close to having somewhere safe to stay. I don't want all of that to get ruined when victory is finally in sight.

 **Soleil:** I wonder if there will be people in there... Nobody's been to Palace Syrene in ages, but maybe that's changed since we last heard a report of it.

 **Ignatius:** S-Soleil, please stop trying to scare us with your ghost stories! We're already suffering from enough stress as it is, and that really isn't necessary!

 **Velouria:** If there's somebody in there, we'll figure it out once we arrive. I'll know it as soon as they're near us if they try to pull anything.

 **Siegbert:** I pray it doesn't come to that... 

**Owen:** Knowing our luck, it probably will, as much as I hate to admit it.

 **Percy:** We'll prevail no matter what they try.

 **Luna:** Stop. Someone is here... Or rather, something is here. I can tell.

 **Soleil:** Then... What is it? You have to have some idea, right? ...Please tell me that you know what's going on.

 **Siegbert:** Don't hold out on us, Luna.

 **Luna:** If I had to guess, I would say they are more of the invisible soldiers. Granted, I can't say for sure, but perhaps Velouria or Owen can confirm it.

 **Velouria:** Luna's right. Something is going on, and I don't think it's anything good.

 **Ignatius:** Damn it! Soleil, did you curse us by bringing up the concept that something bad could happen?!

 **Owen:** This would have taken place regardless of what we tried to do.

 **Percy:** What should we do about it? 

**Siegbert:** We have no choice. We must all draw our blades and prepare to fight once again. We can't let them succeed!

 **Soleil:** Alright then! Let's get right down to business! I hope they like my smile, because that will be the last thing they ever see before going to whatever afterlife exists for spirit soldiers.

 **Percy:** I'm not sure what they want from Palace Syrene, but they won't be getting it.

 **Luna:** Not on our watch... Be prepared. We don't know what they have waiting for us.

 **Owen:** There's a chance they've already taken over the place and are trying to get inside... 

**Velouria:** Let's hope that's not the case. Breaking in will be such a pain in the neck to deal with.

 **Ignatius:** Alright... We have this under control. I hope we'll be alright... I have a bad feeling about this, but... We'll be fine! Positive thinking is key, right?

 **Soleil:** We got this! No need to worry at all!

 **Siegbert:** Warriors of Nohr... The time has come for us to fight!

_(The battle begins. It is set outside Palace Syrene with the enemy forces attempting to breach the building. However, the palace is locked tight and cannot be broken into. The objective is to rout the enemy and have all units break through the entrance to the palace, which will only open after the enemy has all been defeated.)_

_(After the battle, the children all stand together in the entrance area of Palace Syrene.)_

**Siegbert:** We won... This place is ours.

 **Luna:** Miraculous, truly...

 **Owen:** We should look around and make sure we're secure.

 **Velouria:** If anyone is hiding out here, we'll find them.

 **Soleil:** This place seems oddly clean, I have to say. I didn't see this one coming.

 **Percy:** Perhaps the goddess Yugare decided to prepare it for our arrival.

 **Ignatius:** I-I don't know if that's such a safe bet to make...

 **Siegbert:** Something must be going on here, though I have no idea what it could possibly be.

 **Soleil:** Wait... I just heard something. What if there are people in here after all?

 **Ignatius:** Oh, no... I was hoping this wasn't the case, but I guess luck wasn't on our side this time!

 **Percy:** Don't worry about it! If they're more invisible soldiers, we'll take care of them without any issues. I'm sure of it.

 **Luna:** Velouria, Owen... What is it?

 **Velouria:** I... I smell something familiar... 

**Owen:** It isn't the invisible soldiers... It's something else.

_(The scene fades to black as the children journey deeper into Palace Syrene to try and figure out what has happened to the building since the last report they heard.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 AM oops
> 
> -Digital


	9. Chapter Eight: Reunion by Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two parties in Hoshido meet up during another attack.

_(The chapter opens to show Kiragi and Kanaya's group walking through Hoshido. The sun is setting behind them, and they are all clearly exhausted.)_

**Kanaya:** We've been at this for ages... 

**Kiragi:** We have to be getting closer, right?

 **Hisame:** Even so, I don't think it would be a good idea to continue on like this.

 **Brand:** We won't be able to defend ourselves if we're all exhausted. 

**Mitama:** I barely feel as if I can raise a pen, let alone a staff or other type of weapon... 

**Sumiko:** Perhaps we should stop for the night... We can pick up our travels in the morning after we've rested for a little while.

 **Selkie:** Let's go and hide in those trees over there. They'll hide us from any enemy soldiers that might come looking around.

 **Kiragi:** Actually, I don't think hiding from enemy soldiers will be much of an issue...! 

**Brand:** What makes you say that?

 **Mitama:** They've already spotted us! 

**Kanaya:** Let's get out of here then!

 **Hisame:** I don't think that's going to be happening either... We're surrounded. Damn it!

 **Sumiko:** Then... All we can do is try to break through and escape, right?

 **Selkie:** It's time to play... We are the predators, and they are the prey!

 **Kiragi:** There are so many more of them than there were before... 

**Kanaya:** I have a bad feeling about this... 

**Sumiko:** We have to win! We... We have to... 

**Selkie:** And we will! Promise!

 **Brand:** Be careful not to get hurt, everyone!

 **Hisame:** There's not a moment to waste.

 **Mitama:** May Akiri watch over us... 

_(The battle begins. Your units are centered in the middle of a lot of forest terrain while enemy units come from all sides, respawning often. They aren't too particularly strong, but there are a lot of them. All is normal in the fight up until the end of turn three. Shiro, Asugi, Midori, Caeldori, Rhajat, Galatea, and Tempest appear at the bottom of the map. As soon as they appear, the respawns stop.)_

**Shiro:** Damn, of course we run into them... 

**Asugi:** I wouldn't be so sure that it's just invisible soldiers, Shiro.

 **Midori:** Look! That's Hisame! And Mitama!

 **Galatea:** In fact, all of the other children are there!

 **Caeldori:** They're in danger. We have to break through and rescue them!

 **Rhajat:** These beasts are going to feel my wrath... 

**Tempest:** The battle awaits.

_(After all the enemies on the map have been defeated, the two groups of children stand together.)_

**Kiragi:** Shiro! You're alright!

 **Shiro:** I'm glad to see you're all still alive... But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?

 **Mitama:** I'm afraid that we were driven away due to an invasion of invisible soldiers.

 **Hisame:** We aren't even sure if they still draw breath.

 **Caeldori:** No... This can't be happening.

 **Midori:** Sumiko! I'm so happy you're alright!

 **Sumiko:** You, too, Midori... I was worried sick!

 **Selkie:** What are you doing so far from the palace?

 **Rhajat:** Same case as you all. It was a surprise invasion.

 **Brand:** Great... We're all alone out here with no confirmation on if anybody in Hoshido is safe.

 **Asugi:** We should stick together. There's safety in numbers.

 **Galatea:** I agree. Splitting up is a horrible idea. I wish we had a safer place to go, but... Perhaps we could make for a small noble house. 

**Tempest:** That would be a good idea... I believe there is an abandoned estate near here. With the right guidance, we would arrive in a few days' time.

 **Kanaya:** Let's do it... I feel so exposed and alone out here... 

**???:** I believe you should go elsewhere.

_(A boy with blue hair appears from the trees alongside a pegasus. He has a lance in one hand. His hair covers one of his eyes.)_

**Shiro:** Who the hell are you?

 **???:** My name is unimportant. However, I can promise you that no matter where you go, you will not be safe.

 **Selkie:** What are you talking about?

 **Asugi:** You seem awfully suspicious, showing up out of nowhere like this. Perhaps I should make you talk if you won't do it of your own free will.

 **Kiragi:** What are you doing here? 

**???:** I come because my home was also ravaged by these invisible soldiers. It isn't safe for you here, or anywhere else in Hoshido. Nohr isn't secure either. 

**Tempest:** Why should we believe you? Who's to say you aren't an enemy spy?

 **???:** I would not be helping you if I was with the enemy.

 **Rhajat:** Plus, we can see him. If he was really working with those beasts, he wouldn't be appearing clear as day to us.

 **Galatea:** I still don't know if we can trust him. Not all real people are inherently good. 

**Brand:** Where do you propose we go?

 **???:** The land of Valla is where these soldiers are coming from. If you want to stop their onslaught, you'll need to cut them off at the source.

 **Mitama:** What makes you so sure we can pull this off? In case you haven't already noticed, we're kids.

 **???:** War cares little for who is young or old... I pray of you to go to Valla. They will never end if you do not fight back soon. They will overwhelm all of Pheuyura soon if action is not taken.

 **Midori:** If we stop these invisible soldiers at the source, they won't be able to attack us anymore... We'll end the fighting, right?

 **Sumiko:** It sounds that way... 

**???:** Whether you choose to believe me or not is your choice. However, I ask that you travel northeast of here to Valla. I need to gather more fighters, but I am holding a rebellion there to defeat the one causing such damage.

 **Caeldori:** I see... If we can meet up with you and the other fighters you are gathering, we can defeat our collective foe together... 

**Hisame:** We will consider your offer.

 **???:** That is all I ask... Farewell for now.

_(The boy with the blue hair leaves.)_

**Kanaya:** I felt... Weirdly connected to him... 

**Mitama:** Connected to him? What makes you say that?

 **Kanaya:** I think it was the pendant around his neck... It reminded me of my dragonstone.

 **Galatea:** That's rather strange... I can't think of any other times in which your dragonstone was alike anything else... 

**Caeldori:** Do we think we can trust him based solely off that?

 **Asugi:** He didn't even give us his name, for Akiri's sake!

 **Rhajat:** And yet, he was made of flesh and blood. What living creature would cooperate with those beasts?

 **Shiro:** I don't know if we can trust him based on that alone though. King Garon of Nohr was made of flesh and blood as well, and he was a monster while he was alive.

 **Midori:** Well, what else are we supposed to do? 

**Sumiko:** We can't just keep wandering around like this... We're exposed to everything, and if they decided to come after us again... 

**Tempest:** No matter what we decide to do, we're running low on supplies. We need to restock somewhere.

 **Selkie:** He didn't seem to be lying to us... We should follow him.

 **Brand:** As much as I hate to admit it, I don't really see any other options for us.

 **Kiragi:** I guess we're doing it then... 

**Hisame:** Valla awaits us... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo long-ish chapter time
> 
> -Digital


	10. Chapter Nine: Skyline Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nohrian children reunite.

_(The scene opens on Kana and Forrest's group standing together inside Palace Syrene.)_

**Forrest:** I'm glad we've found safety here... This is much more secure than I would have expected.

 **Nina:** Now that the garden has been touched up, the food there isn't that bad.

 **Dwyer:** Imagine the teas we could brew from such magnificent herbs... 

**Timpani:** It's pretty clear to see royalty once stayed here.

 **Ophelia:** It truly is an incredible abode... 

**Sophie:** The stables are incredible too... I never would have expected this place to be so nice.

 **Kana:** I just hope our parents will be able to catch up with us... They have to come back at some point, right? They wouldn't just leave us.

 **Jasper:** Of course not. Take a deep breath, Kana. Everything is going to be just fine.

 **Sophie:** Wait... Look outside! I think something is coming!

 **Jasper:** It looks like more of those invisible soldiers again... Damn it! 

**Timpani:** It seems we can't have a moment of peace... How unfortunate. Should we get ready to fight?

 **Forrest:** I don't see any other options, as much as I hate to say it... 

**Nina:** Alright. In that case, grab your weapons. We'll take care of this. 

**Ophelia:** They shall fall before the might of Ophelia Dusk!

 **Dwyer:** I'm not looking forward to this, but what choice do we have...?

 **Kana:** Get to your positions, everyone! There's not a moment to lose!

_(The battle begins. Kana and Forrest's party is stationed around the top of the map near Palace Syrene. The objective is to rout the enemy while keeping them from entering the fort. If an enemy breaches the entrance point, the chapter will end in failure.)_

_(At the start of turn three, Siegbert's party appears at the bottom of the map.)_

**Siegbert:** Here we are... 

**Velouria:** Looks like we've got company already... Perfect.

 **Owen:** Look at how many of them there are... 

**Soleil:** Well, they seem to be attacking something... I suppose we'll just have to be the knights in shining armor to save the day!

 **Ignatius:** I have a bad feeling about all of this... 

**Percy:** Justice will prevail! Worry not, Ignatius! We shall succeed in this battle!

 **Luna:** Enough standing around. We have work to take care of.

_(The battle resumes. After the fight is over, the children all stand together.)_

**Forrest:** Siegbert... I can't believe it! You're here! 

**Siegbert:** I am so relieved to see that you're safe... 

**Ignatius:** We got rid of them together... Thank Yugare... 

**Sophie:** You guys should come inside! We've made a nice little home out of this place.

 **Dwyer:** I'm exhausted after that... Too much excitement for me... 

**Luna:** I'm relieved to see everyone still lives... 

**Kana:** I was so worried about all of you...

 **Velouria:** Nothing is going to keep us down. Don't worry about us.

 **Soleil:** We have to stay alive for each other now. No dying now!

 **Nina:** Hold on for a moment... I don't think we're alone.

 **Ophelia:** A shadow darkens our doorstep... 

**Percy:** Do... Do you think it could be a ghost?

 **Owen:** Impossible... 

**Timpani:** There's no way to see until we open up.

 **Jasper:** Are we sure this is a good idea?

 **Percy:** We won't know until we try it... 

**Ignatius:** I don't like this...!

 **Nina:** Alright... Let's get this over with...

_(Nina opens the door slowly. Luna holds out a knife to the newcomer, who is shown to be a boy with blue hair covering one eye.)_

**Luna:** State your intentions.

 **???:** I am here to assist you all. 

**Owen:** Assist us how?

 **Forrest:** Who are you?

 **???:** I am going to have to save that answer for another time... For the time being, I need you all to head north of Nohr. 

**Velouria:** And why would we do that?

 **???:** The source of these invisible foes is in the lost land of Valla. If you want this nightmare to end, please go to Valla. I am gathering a rebellion there.

 **Dwyer:** Why should we believe you? You could be trying to trick us.

 **Soleil:** How do you know where they're coming from? 

**Owen:** Are you working with them?

 **???:** I would never dream of it... I will explain everything once you arrive. Please, follow me there.

 **Kana:** I... Have we met before...?

 **???:** No... Never... I should get going. 

**Sophie:** Wait! Come back!

 **Siegbert:** He's gone... 

**Ophelia:** What are we to do?

 **Timpani:** Should... Should we follow him?

 **Velouria:** Why should we trust him? He could be trying to use this against us.

 **Soleil:** Why would a human side with those... Those things?

 **Ignatius:** I think we should stay here... We're safe here.

 **Percy:** But they'll keep coming back unless we go to take care of them at the source.

 **Owen:** If we want the fighting to end, we have to cut them off.

 **Luna:** In that case, the answer seems clear as day.

 **Forrest:** Kana... Does he feel familiar to you?

 **Kana:** Yeah... His pendant reminds me of my dragonstone. 

**Nina:** How would a villain have gotten their hands on a dragonstone? Thievery?

 **Ophelia:** They are perhaps impossible to encounter though... 

**Sophie:** Ophelia has a good point. He probably got it from somebody else with the power to transform. 

**Dwyer:** So... Are we going after him?

 **Timpani:** It's at least worth investigating. 

**Jasper:** Well... If that's the conclusion we've come to... 

**Siegbert:** It's been settled then. It's time to set off for the fallen kingdom of Valla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this before I go to a party (albeit against my will)
> 
> -Digital


	11. Chapter Ten: Sands of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya's party arrives in the mines of Valla.

_(The scene opens with the party of the Hoshidan children. Kanaya, Kiragi, Shiro, Galatea, Sumiko, and Tempest are walking together.)_

**Kiragi:** I hope we'll be there soon... We've seen nothing but empty space for ages.

 **Shiro:** If you ask me, we got to Valla a while ago... We just aren't in the spot that guy wanted us to be in.

 **Galatea:** This place is abandoned... How awful. 

**Sumiko:** I-I bet a lot of people got hurt if the land is this beaten... It looks like nobody has been here in years. 

**Tempest:** If I had to wager a guess, I'd say it's been well over three decades. Nobody has been here since we were born, that's for sure.

 **Kanaya:** I wonder where that boy is... He wouldn't just abandon us, right?

 **???:** I wouldn't dream of it.

_(The boy with blue hair appears nearby.)_

**Shiro:** Damn it! Don't scare us like that!

 **???:** My apologies. 

**Sumiko:** Um... If you don't mind my asking... What's your name?

 **Shigure:** You... You can call me Shigure. 

**Kanaya:** Shigure... What do you want with us? Why did you tell us to come here?

 **Tempest:** You had better not be planning anything bad, because if you try anything... 

**Shigure:** I wouldn't dream of it. I want to end this fighting just as much as the rest of you do, and that isn't possible if you're hurt. 

**Kiragi:** Well, here we are in Valla. You said you were going to be meeting us here with other people, but I don't see anyone else. 

**Shigure:** There's one specific location that I'll need you to travel to first. 

**Galatea:** Great, because this clearly isn't a trap at all. 

**Shigure:** There are mines here in Valla not far from where we stand now. Inside, there is a passage to the area where the rest of the fighters are waiting for us.

 **Kiragi:** I don't know... How can we be sure you're telling the truth?

 **Kanaya:** I feel weirdly connected to him... I think he's being honest. 

**Sumiko:** Are you sure, Kanaya...?

 **Shiro:** We trust you and all, but we don't want to risk running straight into a trap. 

**Galatea:** If this turns out to be a trap, we'll fight our way out of it. If Shigure thinks he can get away with that, he's sorely mistaken. 

**Shigure:**... 

**Tempest:** I suppose there is no other option... 

**Shigure:** Head due north for a while. You'll arrive there soon... And... Thank you for your help. You're doing great so far.

_(Shigure pulls a small blue stone from his pocket. It begins to glow, and he disappears completely.)_

**Kiragi:** How did he disappear like that...?!

 **Shiro:** That blue stone of his must have done it... 

**Sumiko:** I guess all we can do is keep going... The mines await us. 

**Galatea:** I wonder where he ran off to... This is arguably the most important part of the recruitment process, but he still ditched us. 

**Kanaya:** I know he's telling the truth though... I can just... I can tell. 

**Tempest:** I wonder how you two could be connected... It's strange. 

**Shiro:** Let's just keep walking... We still have a ways to go.

_(The group continues moving. There's a brief transition, and afterwards, the children are standing outside the entrance to the mine.)_

**Kiragi:** Those stones Shigure had... They're everywhere!

 **Galatea:** If I had to guess, they're far from cheap... 

**Tempest:** Let's enter the mines. If the people we're supposed to meet are really inside, maybe we can finally get a damn explanation out of Shigure.

 **Kanaya:** Alright... Let's do it then. 

**Sumiko:** I have a bad feeling about this... 

_(The children start to head deeper into the mines. Eventually, it becomes dark enough that the only light provided is the gentle glow of the blue stones, leaving the area quiet and eerie. The darkness seems to be closing in from all sides.)_

**Kanaya:** Did... Did you guys hear that? It sounded like something was walking towards us...

 **Sumiko:** O-Oh no! Turn around!

_(Invisible soldiers show themselves behind the party.)_

**Kiragi:** Those things are back?! How many times are we going to have to swat them away before they get the message?!

 **Shiro:** Apparently, it's a lot more than we would have initially expected... 

**Galatea:** Regardless of how many times we have to go through these motions again, we're going to have to take them out. If we want to keep going, we'll have to get rid of them.

 **Tempest:** Galatea is right. They'll only hinder our progress the longer we leave them be, so it's time for us to get rid of them as quickly as possible.

 **Shiro:** Fighters of Hoshido! To arms!

_(The battle begins. The chapter is a fog of war based map and an escape mission. The objective is to defeat as many enemies as possible before escaping through the top of the map to go deeper into the mines. Selkie has increased vision due to being a beast unit, and any units classed as ninjas also have increased vision, the primary example of this being Asugi.)_

_(After the chapter ends, Kanaya, Kiragi, Shiro, Galatea, Tempest, and Sumiko stand together once more.)_

**Kiragi:** I don't understand... It's a dead end. There's nothing here. 

**Shiro:** Shigure told us this would be the place where we would find the other fighters from this so-called resistance... But it's empty. Nothing is here. 

**Kanaya:** I don't understand... Why would he lie to us...?

 **Sumiko:** Think about the stone thing he used to disappear before... I wonder if we have to use these rocks for something.

 **Galatea:** We don't even know how they work. How can we unlock their power if we can't even use them?

 **Tempest:** They seem to have teleportation powers... Let's hold onto them and think about going to Shigure. Maybe that will point us in the right direction. 

**Shiro:** I guess I'll go first... Let's get this over with. 

_(Shiro picks up a nearby rock and holds it. Soon after, he disappears.)_

**Kiragi:** It looks like it worked... Everyone, get ready!

_(Kiragi follows Shiro's actions and vanishes. The other children in the party, meaning everyone aside from Kanaya, Tempest, Galatea, and Sumiko, do the same thing.)_

**Kanaya:** I-I hope they're all going to the same place... 

**Sumiko:** I don't know for sure... But I'm going to try and follow them!

_(Sumiko disappears after grabbing a stone.)_

**Tempest:** I'll see you both on the other side. 

**Galatea:** As to you.

_(Tempest and Galatea do the same, leaving Kanaya alone.)_

**Kanaya:** Mother... Is this the right thing to do? Is this the the path you want me to follow? ...I wish you were around to give me the answer... I miss you... 

_(Kanaya picks up a stone and disappears, leaving the area empty once again.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya baby
> 
> -Digital


	12. Chapter Eleven: Realms Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hoshidan children emerge from the mines in a world that is simultaneously familiar and unknown.

_(The scene opens with the children from Hoshido standing in the mines again. There's a flash of light before they appear.)_

**Kiragi:** I don't get it... 

**Sumiko:** We used the stones, but... We're in the same place. 

**Shiro:** Some of us disappeared after touching the stones, but we're still here. Nothing about our surroundings changed at all. 

**Tempest:** I don't understand... Perhaps something went wrong and we're in the wrong place. 

**Kanaya:** We should look around. Maybe we're in another mine that just looks like the one we were in before. Shigure could be around here somewhere. 

**Galatea:** Kanaya has a point. Start looking around. If he's nearby, we're going to find him. We told the damn stones to bring us to him, so this must be the right general area. 

**Kiragi:** Hang on a second... I hear something. It sounds like... Marching. 

**Sumiko:** Are we under attack again...?!

 **Tempest:** Follow me. We're getting the hell out of here. 

**Shiro:** We can't have peace for two damn minutes, can we?

 **Galatea:** If I had to bet, it's more of those invisible soldiers. 

**Kanaya:** I sure hope not... 

_(Tempest leads the group out of the mine. When they leave, they see the same surroundings as they did before entering the mines.)_

**Kiragi:** It's the same again!

 **Sumiko:** Well... It's mostly the same... 

**Tempest:** Sumiko is right. Look over there. 

_(Tempest points to a faction of invisible soldiers coming closer.)_

**Shiro:** Of course it's them... This is awful. 

**Galatea:** Ready your weapons, everyone. 

**Kanaya:** We'll just have to fight our way out...!l

_(The battle begins. The fight takes place just outside the mines. Your units start gathered around the top of the map near the entrance to the mines. The objective is to rout the enemy.)_

_(At the start of turn four, the children of Nohr appear at the bottom of the map, automatically under player control.)_

**Siegbert:** This is the area we were directed to... 

**Owen:** Look... A fight is taking place. 

**Forrest:** Those people could be our allies... We have to aid them as soon as possible!

 **Timpani:** If that's the case, let's get to it! 

**Luna:** We haven't a moment to lose. Get ready for battle if you value your life.

 **Kana:** I'm counting on all of you to get out of this alive, so stay safe, alright?

_(After the battle, the royals from both sides stand together.)_

**Siegbert:** Phew... It's a relief that we were able to reach you in time. 

**Shiro:** Thanks for the save. 

**Forrest:** Do not concern yourself. We were happy to assist you. 

**Kiragi:** Who are you people, anyways? Were you sent by Shigure too?

 **Owen:** You mean the boy with blue hair?

 **Tempest:** As a matter of fact, yes. You must be here to help us stop the flow of invisible soldiers as well. 

**Timpani:** That's right. Our parents are fighting off the soldiers as we speak, and we want to help them.

 **Sumiko:** What an incredible coincidence... The same applies to us. 

**Luna:** State your intentions. Who are you? 

**Galatea:** We'll do that if you do the same afterwards. 

**Kanaya:** I'm Kanaya!

 **Kana:** We look a lot alike... And I can feel something weird from you... 

**Kanaya:** Do you have a dragonstone?

 **Kana:** Yes... Your ears are pointed too!

 **Kanaya:** Where did you get the dragonstone from?

 **Kana:** My mother, Corrin. 

**Kanaya:** No way... Corrin is my mother!

 **Siegbert:** But that can't be possible... 

**Shiro:** Something weird is going on here... Who are you people?

 **Luna:** I recall instructing you to go first. 

**Galatea:** Alright, alright... This is Shiro, and I'm Galatea, his sister. We're the children of King Ryoma of Hoshido and Scarlet of Cheve. 

**Owen:** But that can't be possible... 

**Kiragi:** My dad's Prince Takumi. He's from Hoshido too, but I'm sure you already knew that. 

**Forrest:** Is this some kind of joke? 

**Sumiko:** Why would it be a joke...? 

**Timpani:** Who are the rest of you...?

 **Tempest:** My name is Tempest, daughter of the Warrior Princess Hinoka of Hoshido. 

**Sumiko:** M-My mother is Princess Sakura... I'm Sumiko. 

**Siegbert:** I don't understand... Hoshido lost the war with Nohr years ago. Princes Ryoma and Takumi both committed suicide during the fighting. Queen Hinoka never had any children, and neither did Princess Sakura. As for Scarlet of Cheve... She was killed in an uprising during the war. 

**Owen:** Are you trying to deceive us?

 **Shiro:** Are you trying to? Hoshido won the war with Nohr! 

**Forrest:** But... 

**Luna:** Something is going on here. Tell the truth, or my blade will carve your hearts from your chests.

 **Tempest:** It's the truth. 

**Galatea:** Who are you people anyways, saying all of this stuff?

 **Siegbert:** I am Prince Siegbert of Nohr, son of King Xander. 

**Owen:** You can call me Owen. My mother is Princess Camilla. 

**Forrest:** My father is Prince Leo of Nohr. I'm Forrest. 

**Timpani:** You can call me Timpani. My mother is Princess Elise. 

**Luna:**...All you need to know about me is that my name is Luna. 

**Shiro:** You guys have to be lying. Hoshido won the war. Prince Xander was murdered by King Garon, and Princess Elise took a fatal blow for her adopted sibling, Corrin. As for Queen Camilla and Prince Leo... Neither are ever known to have had children. 

**Tempest:** One of us has to be lying. 

**Kiragi:** It isn't us. We would never lie about something as key as this. 

**Sumiko:** I wonder if Shigure will have an explanation for this... He's not here. 

**Galatea:** He had better... My patience is growing thin very quickly. 

**Luna:** Please cease this chatter at once. We have more important things to take care of right now. 

**Shiro:** What could possibly be more important than figuring this out?

 **Luna:** Perhaps a group of invisible soldiers heading away from here to likely attack some other innocent soul. 

**Siegbert:** Luna is right. That's a rather large number of soldiers. We need to take care of them before anyone else gets hurt. 

**Tempest:** If we find Shigure, we will need to ask him for an explanation on this. 

**Owen:** Shigure... So that is his name. He never told us what it was. 

**Kiragi:** We can talk more after this battle. 

**Forrest:** I see someone with flesh and blood at the middle of their group... 

**Sumiko:** Let's get going then...!

 **Timpani:** Their safety is our priority now. 

**Galatea:** Don't think we're dropping this conversation entirely. 

**Luna:** I wouldn't dream of it.

_(The majority of the group leaves. Kana and Kanaya remain onscreen for an extra moment.)_

**Kanaya:** It's good to meet you. 

**Kana:** You too. 

_(The two examine each other silently before taking off after the rest of their group. The screen fades to black as they disappear from view.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably one of my favorites so far since the children are just losing their collective minds
> 
> -Digital


	13. Chapter Twelve: Astral Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party runs into Lyci, a mysterious person who happens to be an Astral Dragon.

_(The chapter opens directly after the previous one with the royals and Luna following the large group of invisible soldiers. They have surrounded a young person with blue hair.)_

**Timpani:** Look! They're in trouble!

 **Shiro:** We have to help them. 

**Siegbert:** Ready your weapons, all of you. 

**Galatea:** Be careful though. We can't have anyone dying. 

**Kiragi:** Sure is convenient that Shigure left us to deal with this without him. 

**Forrest:** I hope that he shows himself again. 

**Sumiko:** I don't want him to get hurt somewhere along the way. 

**Owen:** We'll have to get through this fight before we can deal with him. 

**Tempest:** The person at the center of the struggle appears to have a knife, so they should be able to handle themselves until we arrive. 

**Kana:** But we can't leave them alone!

 **Luna:** And we won't. Get ready. 

**Kanaya:** We're coming! Promise!

_(The battle begins. Your units are gathered in the bottom left corner. The objective is to reach an unknown character, Lyci, who is in the center of the map. The enemy also needs to be routed. Lyci has blue hair that fades out to red at the tips with pointed ears. They are of the Draconic Servant class and are promoted. They can use knives, staves, and dragonstones.)_

_(At the start of turn one, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Lyci:** Oh... Shigure, please get here soon... 

_(After Lyci initiates combat once, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Kana:** Woah! They have a dragonstone too!

 **Kanaya:** I've never seen any dragons like that! Wow!

 **Lyci:** Help has arrived... Phew... I-I just hope they're the ones Shigure sent... 

_(If Kanaya speaks with Lyci, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Kanaya:** Hey! You have a dragonstone!

 **Lyci:** I do... You must be Kanaya. 

**Kanaya:** How did you know?

 **Lyci:** Shigure told me about you. He passed through here not long ago. 

**Kanaya:** Can you take us to him?

 **Lyci:** After these enemies have been cleared out, of course. 

**Kanaya:** Thank you!

_(If Kana speaks with Lyci, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Kana:** You can turn into a dragon... 

**Lyci:** I can. 

**Kana:** How do you do that?

 **Lyci:** I have a dragonstone. 

**Kana:** Where did you get it?

 **Lyci:** That's a story for later... For now, let's finish this. 

**Kana:** Alright!

_(After the battle, the group stands around Lyci.)_

**Shiro:** Phew... What a relief that's over.

 **Siegbert:** What's your name? What are you doing here?

 **Lyci:** My name is Lyci. I live here. 

**Tempest:** You live here? How? There aren't any people with flesh and blood for miles. 

**Owen:** All we've seen are those invisible soldiers. 

**Lyci:** I was created by excess magic here.

 **Forrest:** Excess magic?

 **Kiragi:** I've never heard of anything like that. 

**Lyci:** This land, Valla, is known for its magical power. After its dragon died, a lot of magic was left behind. It is this magic that reanimates the soldiers in a constant state of suffering. That magic created me and my mother. 

**Sumiko:** Mother?

 **Lyci:** Her name was Lilith... She passed away in the war between Hoshido and Nohr, but her spirit remained due to the magic of this place, the place of her birth. 

**Timpani:** She isn't actually your mother... She's your caretaker. 

**Lyci:** Yep! You got it.

 **Galatea:** Do you know Shigure?

 **Luna:** Where is he?

 **Lyci:** I do know him. He brought you all here, just like he did with me. I come from a different timeline. 

**Kana:** A different timeline? 

**Kanaya:** Multiple timelines exist?!

 **Lyci:** Yep! One where Hoshido won the war and one where Nohr did. I come from the time where Hoshido won the war. Shigure comes from this one, the one where Nohr won. 

**Shiro:** That explains the argument we were having earlier. 

**Tempest:** When we touched those stones with hopes to go after Shigure, we went into a different timeline. 

**Kiragi:** That makes sense. 

**Sumiko:** It doesn't even seem real. 

**Galatea:** Then again, life hasn't seemed real since before our parents were attacked. 

**Siegbert:** Lyci, can you explain this from the beginning?

 **Lyci:** Shigure will be able to tell you more than me. 

**Owen:** Where even is he?

 **Lyci:** He's not far from here. I was going to help you find him, but I got attacked. 

**Forrest:** Why did he even leave you alone?

 **Lyci:** He went to find a safe location for us to speak. 

**Timpani:** I see... Do you know where he is now?

 **Lyci:** Of course. I can take you there now. 

**Luna:** Go on. There's not a moment to lose. 

**Kana:** My parents told me about a woman named Lilith... They got along really well. 

**Kanaya:** I heard the same. Everyone was really sad when she died. 

**Kana:** I'm glad she's somewhat okay now though. 

**Lyci:** She's in another timeline, but she's somewhat alive. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have been able to raise me. 

**Kanaya:** That's a good thing!

 **Lyci:** Now, if we're all ready, let's go and see Shigure!

 **Kanaya:** Sounds like a plan to me!

 **Kana:** Let's go! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lyci so much period
> 
> -Digital


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Shigure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure explains the truth behind the conflict at hand.

_(The chapter opens as a direct continuation from the previous map. The royals are walking alongside Lyci towards Shigure's assumed location.)_

**Lyci:** We're almost there. 

**Shiro:** I have a bad feeling about all of this. 

**Siegbert:** I hope that he will be able to provide us with a full explanation.

 **Tempest:** I have more than a few questions. 

**Owen:** Maybe he'll able to provide answers. 

_(Shigure appears before the group.)_

**Shigure:** Greetings, everyone. Lyci, I'm glad to see that you found them.

 **Lyci:** I'm happy to help. 

**Kiragi:** Alright, pal! It's time that you told us the truth about what's going on here!

 **Forrest:** Perhaps that would not be such a good idea... 

**Timpani:** Why not?

 **Sumiko:** There are more soldiers coming our way... Do they ever end?

 **Luna:** It seems not... How aggravating. 

**Galatea:** Well, they're going to see how badly they've screwed up by coming directly to us. 

**Kana:** The sooner we take care of this, the sooner we can hear the truth.

 **Kanaya:** I'm more ready than I ever have been!

_(The battle begins. Shigure starts out as a new player unit and can be used from the start. He is a flying unit that can use lances and dance allies. The class is called Sky Bard, and it is exclusive to him.)_

_(After the battle, Shigure stands before the children alongside Lyci.)_

**Shigure:** I'm relieved we were able to take care of that... 

**Shiro:** We've been kept in suspense long enough. Can we hear an explanation now?

 **Shigure:** Lyci, how much do they know?

 **Lyci:** I told them there are two timelines, one where Hoshido won the war and one where Nohr did. 

**Tempest:** We touched some odd stones in the mind and were transported into the other timeline. 

**Siegbert:** Now, we're in the timeline where Nohr won the war. 

**Shigure:** You are correct.

 **Owen:** What are we dealing with now? Where do those invisible soldiers come from?

 **Shigure:** These soldiers come from a man named Thalone. 

**Kiragi:** What makes him so special?

 **Shigure:** He's the reincarnation of the patron god of Valla, Anankos. Anankos was the older brother of Yugare and Akiri, twins who established Nohr and Hoshido respectively. 

**Forrest:** I've heard of Anankos. He was killed in the war between Hoshido and Nohr years ago. A small group of Nohrian fighters snuck into Valla after an alliance was refused by the royal family, and Anankos was killed. 

**Shigure:** That is all correct. He was reincarnated when the war grew more intense, just as Akiri and Yugare were. Anankos' reincarnation goes by the name of Thalone. 

**Sumiko:** He's the one responsible for summoning all these soldiers... 

**Timpani:** But how does it work?

 **Shigure:** When a god dies of natural causes, power is distributed evenly to the surrounding area, enriching it with magic. This happened with both Akiri and Yugare. However, when a god is murdered, the magic and energy inside their bodies goes wild. Without a natural way to be returned to the world, it cannot be contained. 

**Luna:** This magic is creating all of these soldiers then?

 **Shigure:** Correct. Valla was destroyed completely by Nohr during the war after an alliance was refused a second time years later. The remaining magic festered when the people of Valla were massacred. The soldiers were kept alive in a constant state of suffering, unable to move onto the afterlife due to the remains of Anankos. 

**Galatea:** But they listen to Thalone since he's the reincarnation of Anankos. He's the one with all the power, so they follow his every instruction.

 **Shigure:** Exactly. If we can kill him, the invisible soldiers will all move on, stopping this war in its tracks, but... It may have unforeseen consequences. 

**Kanaya:** Because he's like a god, it would be like destroying Anankos all over again... 

**Kana:** A lot of people could get hurt if his magic goes crazy.

 **Shigure:** Exactly... Tell me, Kanaya, Kana... What do you know of your family? Outside of your parents, I mean. 

**Kanaya:** Mother always told me about a nice woman named Mikoto... 

**Kana:** I heard the same stories!

 **Shigure:** You two are rather special, I must say. You two are both children of the warrior Corrin from different timelines, so, in a way, you're alternative versions of each other. 

**Kanaya:** Wow... 

**Kana:** That's amazing...!

 **Shigure:** As for Mikoto... She was your grandmother and Corrin's mother. She was also the reincarnation of Akiri. However, she was murdered by invisible soldiers sent by Thalone to bring Hoshido to ruin. Her power was not distributed properly, and it fueled Corrin in a sudden spike. They transformed into a dragon, unable to control their power. Since they had never transformed before and they were being driven by Akiri's power, they nearly went crazy, if not for the aid of another item touched by godly power. 

**Shiro:** Another item?

 **Shigure:** Mikoto had a twin named Arete, who became a consort for King Garon of Nohr for a time. Arete was the reincarnation of Yugare, and she was murdered during the power struggle for Nohr's crown. Her power fueled the amulet that she possessed, granting it incredible powers. While it was already used to dispel corruption due to the power it already had, its magic was magnified greatly to seemingly impossible levels. 

**Siegbert:** So, the amulet was used to calm Corrin's rage, and it was able to do so due to its being fueled by Arete's leftover magic. 

**Shigure:** Exactly. However, Anankos is much stronger than either Akiri or Yugare. There will be more magic left when Thalone dies, and... Its results could be disastrous. 

**Tempest:** We need to deal with the Thalone from the Nohr timeline then? But what about the other Thalone?

 **Shigure:** That one died many years ago in the war between Nohr and Hoshido. The Thalone from the timeline where Hoshido won the war was killed due to his alliance with Garon, and his magic did have unprecedented effects... Lyci. 

**Owen:** What about Lyci?

 **Shigure:** His magic manifested itself into creating a new person. This is not entirely unheard of, as when Thalone unlocked his full power, he created a child by the name of Lilith. Both of them are Astral Dragons, able to transform since that is the only blood they have. 

**Forrest:** Then... What about Corrin? What about Kanaya and Kana? Why can they transform into dragons?

 **Shigure:** Normally, it's impossible. The blood given to the royals, the Dragon Veins, has grown thin over the years. The dragons that once existed have since gone nearly extinct due to the strength of the royals' blood disappearing. After all, the only people who could transform into dragons were select royals who had strong enough dragon blood since they were the only ones who had draconic strength in the first place... However, Thalone's magic, Thalone's blood, runs through all three of them, allowing them to transform. His strength was passed onto them, and it is manifested in the form of their draconic abilities.

 **Kiragi:** What do you mean that they have Thalone's power?

 **Shigure:** Thalone is Corrin's father. 

**Kanaya:** What?!

 **Kana:** No way... 

**Shigure:** It's true. 

**Sumiko:** How did you find out all this?

 **Shigure:** My mother... She goes by the name Azura. She perished in the timeline where Hoshido won, but she survived in the Nohrian timeline. A Hoshidan retainer, Kaze, fell in love with her, and they spent their lives together. They researched Valla intensely, and my mother wrote of her findings in a notebook. From there, I was able to find the mines of Valla with their stones of transportation, and I filled in the gaps by digging around between the timelines. 

**Timpani:** How can the stones move people from timeline to timeline?

 **Shigure:** The stones were powered by Anankos' death just as his soldiers were. They give anyone the power to travel across space and time by merely touching them and thinking of a location. They were used in ancient times to forge the first dragonstones, but they have since changed purposes. Anankos' magic returned their power to them after they lost it with time. 

**Kana:** Your amulet... It reminds me of a dragonstone.

 **Shigure:** In a way... It is similar. The gem at the center of it is a scale of Anankos' from before he died. It is related loosely to dragonstones because it is a piece of a dragon, just as a dragonstone is an extension of an Astral Dragon. 

**Kanaya:** Wow... That's amazing.

 **Shigure:** Other ancient weapons, such as Raijinto or Siegfried, contain scales of the dragons as well. However, the amulet can be sensed because it is the same one that was once fueled by Arete's power when she died. Her magic strengthened it greatly, which is setting off your instincts now.

 **Galatea:** All of this is incredible... I don't know what to say. 

**Shigure:** We have a lot of work ahead of us if we want to stop Thalone. I believe that we can do it. 

**Luna:** It's not like we have any options... 

**Lyci:** We should all get some rest soon. It's been a long day. 

**Shigure:** We can start heading towards Thalone tomorrow. Until then, have a nice night, everyone. 

**Lyci:** We have our work cut out for us... But I think we can do it.

 **Shigure:** I'm sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition is nice
> 
> -Digital


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Wandering Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyci and Shigure take Kana and Kanaya to meet with Lilith.

_(The chapter opens with Kana and Kanaya walking with Shigure and Lyci. Only the four of them can be seen onscreen)_

**Kana:** Are we headed in the right direction to fight off Thalone?

 **Kanaya:** Or should we call him Anankos...? Hm... 

**Shigure:** I suppose it's up to you... And no. Not quite yet. There's one thing I want to take care of before that. 

**Lyci:** We're going to see my mother. 

**Kana:** Will she know how to stop Thalone?

 **Shigure:** I don't know if she'll have that much information for us, but she'll want an update on our current situation. Plus, she has a few things that we want to pick up. 

**Lyci:** I'm sure she'll like you both a lot. She knew your parents back in the days of the war, regardless of the timeline. 

**Kanaya:** Wow... I wonder what she'll have to say. 

**Shigure:** We won't know for sure until we get there. I hope she'll have something to help us. 

**Lyci:** I hope so too, but... I'm not going to get my hopes up or anything. 

**Kana:** Wait... Look over there! 

**Kanaya:** More invisible soldiers... 

**Shigure:** They really don't ever stop...

 **Lyci:** We've fought a lot of soldiers in our time, but it wouldn't be enough to wipe out the population of an entire nation. I don't think we would ever do that in our lifetimes.

 **Shigure:** You have a point... If we take them out now, they can't ambush us later. We should gather the rest of the troops. 

**Lyci:** Shigure! Look! Over there!

 **Shigure:** Is that...?

_(The camera pans over to the other side of the battlefield where Lilith, clearly consumed by purple fire like the invisible enemies, is standing cornered by Vallite soldiers)_

**Lyci:** Mother!

 **Shigure:** If she's under attack, we have to help her.

 **Kana:** We'll go get everyone ready for the fight.

 **Kanaya:** We've got this all under control. We're coming to save you!

_(The battle begins. The goal of the chapter is to rescue Lilith, who is in the top right corner, from the oncoming invisible soldiers)_

_(If Shigure speaks to Lilith, this dialogue plays out)_

**Shigure:** Lilith! 

**Lilith:** Shigure, I didn't expect to see you here... 

**Shigure:** We can talk later. For now, we have a battle to take care of. 

**Lilith:** I agree. Let's get to it. 

_(If Lyci speaks to Lilith, this dialogue plays out)_

**Lyci:** Mother, I'm so glad to see that you're alright!

 **Lilith:** Lyci! I'm relieved you're safe as well... 

**Lyci:** When I saw those invisible soldiers, I was worried, but--

 **Lilith:** You knew I could handle it?

 **Lyci:** Yeah... I'm glad I was right!

 **Lilith:** Stay safe for me, alright? We can talk more after this is over.

 **Lyci:** Okay... We got this!

_(After the battle, Kanaya, Kana, Shigure, and Lyci stand in front of Lilith)_

**Kana:** I'm glad everyone's safe... 

**Shigure:** The others are going to scout the area to make sure that we're not at risk of being attacked again. It's better to be safe than sorry. 

**Lyci:** I think now is the perfect time to introduce you to my mother. 

**Kanaya:** It's nice to meet you!

 **Lilith:** You have a dragonstone... 

**Kanaya:** Yeah! I can transform into a dragon just like my parent!

 **Kana:** So can I!

 **Lilith:** I see... Corrin's children... Lyci and Shigure told me that they were going to try and find you. 

**Kanaya:** That's right. 

**Lilith:** I fought alongside Corrin during the war... So much has happened since those days... But now isn't the time to reminisce. After all, there's a lot of important business to take care of first. 

**Kana:** Um... Which timeline are you from? 

**Shigure:** I told them about the two different endings to the war already, in case you hadn't noticed. 

**Lilith:** That's for the best... I'm from the timeline where Hoshido won the war. I traveled over here with Lyci some time ago. 

**Kanaya:** What about the version of you that should be in this timeline...?

 **Shigure:** We aren't sure... There's the possibility that she was transformed into one of the actual invisible soldiers who fights mindlessly against us. 

**Lyci:** She was lucky to not give into that back in our own timeline... But maybe this version... 

**Lilith:** We don't need to think about that now. 

**Shigure:** I agree. Why drag down the mood?

 **Lilith:** Did you tell them that I had a few things for them?

 **Kanaya:** He mentioned it briefly... 

**Lyci:** She's been holding onto a few things for us. It makes it kind of hard for her to move around a lot with all of them, but... 

**Kana:** What are they?

 **Lilith:** Follow me.

_(The group follows Lilith over to a rock sticking out of the ground. Shigure and Lyci remove the rock, revealing a hole in the ground. Inside of the hole, many weapons can be seen)_

**Kanaya:** Woah...! There are so many of them!

 **Shigure:** Unfortunately... These weapons come with grim news. 

**Lyci:** Before we met up with you all... We went back to see what happened to your parents using the stones of the Vallite mines. 

**Kana:** What happened...?

 **Shigure:**...I am afraid... They lost their battles. 

**Kanaya:** No...!

 **Kana:** This can't be happening...!

 **Lyci:** I'm sorry... 

**Shigure:** We collected their legendary weapons for you and your companions. You can use them in the coming war against Thalone to avenge your parents. 

**Kana:** He has to be stopped...

 **Kanaya:** He hurt so many people...!

 **Shigure:** Here you are... The two versions of the Yato sword. 

**Lilith:** I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but... You should take up these weapons for the sake of those who can no longer do so. 

**Lyci:** Besides, this might not be the end... Right, Shigure?

 **Shigure:** Lyci is right. I've been thinking, and there might be a way to reverse what has happened. 

**Kana:** How...?

 **Lyci:** We'll need to stop Thalone. Afterwards, we'll be able to find a solution. 

**Kanaya:** We have to fight him then!

 **Lilith:** I was hoping you would say that... Take up the Yato blades. Use the power of your parents to defeat Thalone once and for all. The future is counting on you... And so are the people who have perished in this fight. 

_(Kana and Kanaya both take up the Yato swords when Lilith hands them the blades. In the moments that follow, both of them promote to their second tier classes. Kanaya becomes a Hoshido Noble while Kana becomes a Nohr Noble.)_

**Lilith:** You can do this... I promise. 

**Kana:** We're going to win!

 **Kanaya:** Thalone won't know what hit him!

 **Lilith:** I trust you all to bring this world victory. 

**Kana:** You aren't coming with us?

 **Lilith:** I'm going to see if there's anything else important for me to learn about involving this war. 

**Lyci:** Stay safe, Mother. 

**Lilith:** You too, Lyci... I love you. 

**Lyci:** Love you too.

 **Shigure:** Until we meet again. 

**Lilith:** Stay safe out there. 

**Shigure:** I'll ensure no harm comes to the rest of the group. 

**Lilith:** I figured you would say something like that... Goodbye. 

_(Lilith leaves,)_

**Kanaya:** Should we show the others these weapons...?

 **Shigure:** Yes... Let's grab them all. It won't be easy to carry them, but between the four of us, we should be able to pull it off. 

**Lyci:** We got this! I'm sure of it!

_(The screen fades to black as the four pick up the remaining weapons Lilith had hidden away.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where everything gets deep and serious. Oh hecky dang. 
> 
> -Digital


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Road to Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kana and Kanaya think about the uncertainty of the future.

_(The chapter opens with Kana, Kanaya, and Shigure walking together away from the rest of the group)_

**Kana:** Everyone seems so bummed out... 

**Shigure:** It's not surprising. They did just learn that their parents are... You learned the same. I'm surprised you aren't as down as they are. 

**Kanaya:** Lyci told us that there's a chance it doesn't have to end this way. 

**Kana:** I'm holding onto that hope no matter what. 

**Shigure:** So optimistic... I must say, I admire that greatly. I don't know if I would be able to uphold such under these circumstances. 

**Kanaya:** A lot of people are counting on us. We can't let them down. 

**Kana:** If we can't bring our parents back, then... We have to defeat the foe that took them down. It's the least we can do after all they did for us. 

**Kanaya:** Yeah! Plus, there are a lot of people out there who need to be saved from the invisible soldiers too. Imagine what would happen if they got out and spread even more chaos. 

**Kana:** All of the people we're fighting are hurting deep down... They don't want to be fighting us. We need to free them too. 

**Kanaya:** We have too much to do now to be sad... 

**Shigure:** I feel like if you stopped moving, you wouldn't be able to start again... 

**Kana:** What was that, Shigure?

 **Shigure:** Oh, nothing... I'm just thinking. We're getting closer to Thalone's base. He's stationed in the palace of Valla as far as I can tell. That's the direction all of the invisible soldiers have been coming from. 

**Kanaya:** We'll just have to take him out then! He's hurt enough people, and I don't want to let him go on like this! 

**Kana:** Yeah! He's done far too much already, and I don't like it at all. 

**Shigure:** You're taking on a lot of weight for children so young... I must say, I'm proud of you. Despite the world doing everything it can to keep you down, you're still going. It's incredible to see. 

**Kanaya:** That's so nice of you to say, Shigure... 

**Kana:** We think that you're great too!

 **Shigure:** You're both far too kind... 

_(Lyci runs into the scene looking panicked)_

**Lyci:** Kanaya! Kana! Shigure! 

**Shigure:** Lyci, what's wrong? Did something happen?

 **Lyci:** There are more invisible soldiers heading this way! I've already gotten the rest of the group ready. They're prepared to attack as soon as you are. 

**Shigure:** I was hoping we would see peace for a short while, but it seems that simply wasn't meant to be... Kanaya, Kana, are you ready? 

**Kanaya:** I'll do everything I can to get rid of these guys! It's time to lay their souls to rest! 

**Kana:** It'll help us to stop Thalone too. The sooner we get rid of him, the sooner everything can go back to normal! 

**Lyci:** That's the spirit! Now, let's get back to the rest of the team. They're waiting for us. 

**Shigure:** Lyci is right. We have quite the grueling fight ahead of us, but I believe we can handle it. 

**Kana:** Let's do it then!

 **Kanaya:** No time to waste!

_(The battle begins. The setting is a simple road in Valla. There are a few destroyed buildings scattered around the map. The enemy consists entirely of invisible soldiers. The objective is to defeat the boss standing still at the top of the map)_

_(After the battle, Shigure, Lyci, Kana, and Kanaya all stand together once again)_

**Shigure:** Well... We took care of them. It looks like we're ready to keep moving. 

**Lyci:** I hope the road is clear for us for a while now... I'm tired of all this constant fighting, and I haven't even been in this group for all that long!

 **Kanaya:** You get used to it after a while. 

**Shigure:** Hopefully, we won't have to be used to it forever. Once we stop Thalone, things should go back to normal.

 **Kana:** I pray you're right on that, Shigure... 

**Shigure:** Regardless, we should find a place to stop for the night. We've been moving nonstop all day, and I think we deserve to rest now. 

**Lyci:** I agree. I'm exhausted. 

**Shigure:** Does that sound alright to you two?

 **Kana:** It's perfect to me. 

**Kanaya:** Same here. 

**Shigure:** Alright... I'll take care of things from here on out. Stay safe, alright?

_(Shigure exits)_

**Kana:** I don't know what we would do without him... 

**Kanaya:** He sure is great... 

**Kana:** Do... Do you think we're going to be okay...?

 **Kanaya:** We will be! We have to be... 

**Kana:** Yeah... 

**Kanaya:** There's no other option... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that we've passed the halfway point on this story wow
> 
> -Digital


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Erase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure theorizes about the consequences of killing Thalone.

_(The chapter opens with Shiro, Siegbert, Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci leading the group towards the palace of Valla. Shigure is lagging a bit behind and seems to be lost in thought.)_

**Shiro:** Shigure, are you alright? You don't seem to be paying attention. 

**Kana:** I noticed that too. If something is bothering you, we would be happy to listen to you talk about it. 

**Shigure:** That's kind of you to offer, Kana. I appreciate it. 

**Siegbert:** So... What's on your mind?

 **Shigure:** I've been thinking about what will happen after all of this is over. 

**Kanaya:** Life will go back to normal... Well, sort of. As normal as it can be after all of this. 

**Lyci:** I think he means the energy release caused by the unnatural death of a god. 

**Shigure:** Exactly. Thalone is a reincarnation of Anankos, and if we kill him, something could happen. We have no choice other than to take him out, but it does make me wonder what magical impacts it will have on the rest of the world. 

**Shiro:** Do you think it will be good or bad? I don't think I can deal with any other negative outcomes after all of this crap. 

**Siegbert:** A lot has happened rather quickly, so I can't blame you for thinking that way. 

**Shigure:** I don't know for sure. It's all been unexpected and unique. No two reactions have ever been the same, and I don't think this one will follow the same rules as the previous times this has happened either. 

**Kana:** In other words, you don't know what we'll be dealing with... 

**Shigure:** I'm afraid not. After all, there isn't any real way to predict what will happen when Thalone dies. The energy release always has different impacts on the world, and I doubt this one will follow those rules. 

**Kanaya:** Plus, he seems to be super powerful. If he can summon all of these creepy invisible soldiers, he has to have a lot of magic at his disposal. 

**Lyci:** Only time will tell how this turns out then... As worrying as that is, at least it gives us more time to think about how we're actually going to pull this whole thing off. We're marching off to kill a god. 

**Kana:** I want things to go back to how they were before all of this... I miss the peace of our old lives before the war started... 

**Kanaya:** It feels weird to call it a war. 

**Shiro:** There weren't any signs of a fight breaking out beforehand, so it hardly had any buildup. 

**Siegbert:** Conflict was likely brewing in the head of our enemy for quite some time before he lashed out. There was rising tension, but we didn't see it since we never went to Valla. 

**Shigure:** Now, it's impossible to ignore. He's using an entire nation's population to invade other countries, and you can't shrug that off. 

**Lyci:** Shigure, look! There are some of the people from that population you mentioned!

 **Shigure:** You're right... We should get ready to fight them off. 

**Kana:** Another day, another fight... 

**Kanaya:** This is getting so tiring. 

**Shigure:** Lyci, go rally the troops. It's time to get down to business. 

**Lyci:** Understood, Shigure!

 **Siegbert:** Again they come for us... 

**Shiro:** Let's show them what we're made of!

_(The battle begins. It takes place just outside the central area of Valla where the capital city is located. Small destroyed huts are scattered around, and the enemy consists solely of invisible soldiers.)_

_(After the battle, Shigure stands with Lyci, Kana, Kanaya, Shiro, and Siegbert once again.)_

**Lyci:** I'm glad that's been taken care of. 

**Kana:** I'm getting tired of all this constant fighting... I just want it to end already... 

**Kanaya:** You aren't the only one, believe me. 

**Lyci:** Shigure, you look lost in thoughts again. 

**Shigure:** I suppose I am... I'm thinking about what will happen when we beat Thalone again. The possibilities are endless. 

**Shiro:** Throw out some guesses then. 

**Siegbert:** I wouldn't mind something that would take us back to the way things were before. 

**Shigure:** That is a possibility... 

**Kana:** What is?

 **Kanaya:** Come on, don't hold out on us!

 **Lyci:** I want to hear about it too!

 **Shigure:** Of course. Perhaps there is a way for things to go back to how they were before all of this started... Granted, this is only an idea, and the chances of this happening are slim. However, there is something I noticed in the past with the releases of godly power. 

**Lyci:** Is there really a pattern?

 **Shigure:** Perhaps there is... When Anankos died initially, his power kept all of his people when Valla eventually fell. That might have been a way of fulfilling his final desires to ensure that he was avenged. 

**Lyci:** Final desires...?

 **Shigure:** When power was granted to my mother's amulet, perhaps it was because her mother wanted the pendant to keep her safe. It would have fueled her desire for her daughter to be defended. 

**Kana:** I get it! Their power does whatever they want it to in their last moments. 

**Shigure:** That's what I suspect is the case. When the reincarnation of Akiri passed away, her power went towards her child, allowing them to defend themselves using their new draconic form. That would fulfill her desires of her child remaining safe. 

**Kanaya:** If that's the case, we might be able to guess what will happen when Thalone dies based on what he would want. 

**Lyci:** This might be reliable... In the timeline where Hoshido won the war, his power created me. He must have wanted somebody to take up the mantle to do what he couldn't, though that didn't exactly work out the way he had planned. 

**Shigure:** It all goes back to what they would have wanted just before their souls passed on from this life and into the next. I have a prediction as to what will happen when Thalone is defeated, though it is important to note that this is only a guess. I have no evidence to back it up. 

**Shiro:** In case you hadn't already noticed, there are holes in a lot of what we're planning to do. Just tell us. 

**Shigure:** Well, he might want to go back in time to a better time when his plans could have been fulfilled. That could revert us back to before all of this started. 

**Siegbert:** Does that mean our parents would come back?

 **Shigure:** As a matter of fact, yes. However, if this does happen, chances are that Thalone would be erased from existence completely. He wouldn't be able to heal his wounds before sending the world back in time, so when the shift was complete, he would be dead permanently. 

**Kana:** So... We'll go back to the time before all of this happened? Everything will go back to how it was before?

 **Shigure:** If this comes to pass, the chances are greater than you would expect. 

**Kanaya:** I'm so glad to hear all of that...!

 **Shigure:** All we need to do is erase him from existence... From there, we'll have to see how it goes. 

**Lyci:** That sounds like a plan to me! 

**Shiro:** I'm with Lyci on this one. We should wait and see what happens. I hope it winds up going in our favor. 

**Siegbert:** Only time will tell how it unfolds. 

**Shigure:** Until then, we should keep moving. We don't want to be ambushed again while we're standing around here. 

_(The others agree, and the group starts to walk towards the capital of Valla once again.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digimon hits different when you're going to be locked in your house for a month
> 
> -Digital


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Yugare's Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group encounters a woman who bears an uncanny resemblance to Xander.

_(The chapter opens with Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci walking next to Siegbert, Luna, and Owen. They are getting closer to the capital of Valla)_

**Shigure:** We should be within the limits of the capital soon. 

**Siegbert:** I pray you're right... The sooner this conflict ends, the better. 

**Kana:** Do you guys... Sense that? It feels like something is wrong. 

**Lyci:** We've found ourselves in so much trouble lately that we can sense it. 

**Kanaya:** I suppose it was only a matter of time before we adapted like this... 

**Owen:** What do you think is coming? Is it another group of invisible soldiers?

 **Luna:** What else could it be? We're getting closer to the capital, so we're bound to start coming up against the strongest members of this army Thalone has pulled together. 

**Siegbert:** Look. There are a lot of them on the horizon... They appear to be forming a defensive line to keep anyone from getting into the city. 

**Luna:** We'll have to take them out then. 

**Shigure:** There's no reason to linger here any longer then. Let's go and take care of them. 

**Kana:** I wonder who they're going to be... 

**Kanaya:** Probably nameless, faceless soldiers like every other time... 

_(The group goes closer to the place where the invisible soldiers are located. The leader is a woman with blonde hair who looks oddly similar to Siegbert.)_

**Kanaya:** It's weird... I can sense some sort of Dragon Vein power coming from them, but I thought that only royals were meant to have that power. 

**Kana:** I feel it too... About half of them have it... 

**Shigure:** The woman at the front... I think I recognize her from somewhere... 

**Siegbert:** She looks a lot like my father... Is that an odd comparison to make?

 **Lyci:** Maybe they're connected somehow. I can't think of any other explanation. 

**Owen:** We don't have time to ask them for answers right now. Let's go on and take care of them. 

**Luna:** I feel the same. 

**Siegbert:** In that case, we battle!

_(The battle starts. The map takes place in an open space similar to a town square. The objective is to rout the enemy. Half of the foes are older women while the other half are children with the Dragon Vein ability. The camera pans over to where the leader of the soldiers is standing.)_

**Katarina:** In the name of Anankos, we must defeat them! We have no other options! 

**Siegbert:** Looking at her now, she does look rather familiar... 

**Lyci:** She looks like you, to be honest. Similar facial structure, same hair color, same eye color... 

**Luna:** There must be some explanation for this, but we can discuss it after the battle. After all, we have more important things to take care of at the moment. 

_(If Siegbert initiates combat with Katarina, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Siegbert:** Who are you? I don't understand. 

**Katarina:** Xander...? Xander, is that you? 

**Siegbert:** Xander? That's my father. 

**Katarina:** You must be my grandson then... I'm so glad to be able to see you now... I had no idea Xander had a child...!

 **Siegbert:** You're my... Grandmother? That isn't possible. Queen Katarina died--

 **Katarina:** And was brought back by the great Anankos. Join me, Siegbert... I know where your father is. 

**Siegbert:**...My father is dead. 

**Katarina:** That is not true. Come with me, and I will show him to you. 

**Siegbert:**...You are using the face of someone my father cared deeply about to manipulate me. That is a sin that can never be forgiven. May this battle bring your twisted soul salvation at last. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Katarina, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Katarina:** In the name of Queen Katarina of Nohr, I demand that you surrender your lives to the great Anankos!

_(When Katarina is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Katarina:** Garon... It is a shame we were... Never reunited... May I see you again... On the other side... O-Of the light... 

_(After the battle, Siegbert stands over Katarina's body with Shigure and Lyci. Owen and Luna are nearby with Kana and Kanaya.)_

**Siegbert:** She's gone... 

**Shigure:** She said her name was Katarina... 

**Luna:** That was the name of King Garon's first wife. 

**Owen:** She died to illness not long into their shared reign, and while he would take other consorts, he never loved another person the way he cared for her... That's what the stories say at least. 

**Kana:** Thalone used her against us... 

**Kanaya:** But she didn't die in Valla. She died because of illness. 

**Shigure:** He has the power of a god... He can do a lot of things, and that must include resurrecting the dead. However, this Katarina was only a cheap imitation of the real queen who lived so many years ago. 

**Siegbert:** Katarina was my father's mother as well... She was my grandmother, and now... She's... 

**Lyci:** It was the only way to free her soul from Thalone's command. She would have been stuck as a mindless soldier under him forever, and she wasn't even alive when we just fought her. 

**Siegbert:** I know, but... It's a lot to process all at once. 

**Owen:** As for the other children... I mentioned that King Garon took other consorts. 

**Luna:** There was a bloody battle among the members of court for the throne. Concubines and their children murdered each other for a chance to rule Nohr. There were over two dozen of them as far as I'm aware. 

**Owen:** Where did you hear all of that?

 **Luna:** My mother was known for being an assassin. She knew how to gather a lot of information easily, even if it was meant to be top secret. She passed it down when she thought I was old enough to understand. 

**Kanaya:** I knew I sensed Dragon Vein power... If they were all related to King Garon, they had his blood... The kids, I mean. 

**Kana:** If those were all the children and their mothers, then... They were all loosely related to you and your cousins, Siegbert. 

**Siegbert:** That's true... They were. 

**Shigure:** They all died much younger than they appeared here today though... I would estimate that they were resurrected and aged using Anankos' power. 

**Lyci:** There were a few extra women that didn't seem to have any children to match though... 

**Siegbert:** If I had to guess... I would say that those were the mothers of my aunts and uncle. My father and his siblings were only related through King Garon, and they all had different mothers... Their mothers must have died in the aftermath of the concubine battles, and they were brought back here alongside my grandmother to fight us. 

**Owen:** We killed our relatives, and we didn't know it... We know that it was to save their lives, but that doesn't change the fact that we were forced into it unknowingly. 

**Kana:** I'm sorry you had to go through that. 

**Kanaya:** I'm sure they're really thankful for what happened today... I'm positive. 

**Shigure:** I agree with Kanaya. We did what we had to, and wherever their souls rest now... They are happy. Akiri and Yugare will continue to watch over them from beyond this life. 

**Luna:** Besides, even if we wanted to, we don't have any options of lingering here to do something about it. They're gone, and that's a fact that can't be reversed. 

**Lyci:** We should keep going so that we can take out Thalone once and for all. Once we get rid of him, imagine how many people will be able to rest in peace. We'll save so many lost souls. 

**Siegbert:** You are correct there... We're getting closer to the capital, so the enemies are only going to get stronger from here on out. 

**Shigure:** We'll have to be as strong as we possibly can be if we want to defeat Thalone. He undoubtedly has countless other soldiers waiting for us as soon as we get through the gates of the capital, and we can't afford to slack off if we want to get out of this alive. 

**Lyci:** What if he winds up resurrecting other people? After the little stunt he pulled here today, it wouldn't surprise me if he did something sketchy like that when we got closer. 

**Owen:** If he does, we'll just have to deal with it along the way. We have to defeat him no matter what, even if that means seeing through all the tricks he tries to use against him. 

**Luna:** He can try, but he'll only fail if we stay true to our path. 

**Siegbert:** I don't think I've ever heard you say something that enthusiastic, Luna, so I'm going to trust it. You wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, after all. 

**Kana:** Then let's go and defeat him for the sake of all the people he resurrected just to make them suffer!

 **Kanaya:** He won't know what hit him!

_(The group heads ind the direction of the capital as the screen fades out to black.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so cruel for making them kill their already dead relatives wow
> 
> -Digital


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Fallen King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While moving towards Thalone, the group encounters none other than King Garon.

_(The chapter opens with Siegbert, Shigure, Kana, and Kanaya walking together at the front of the group.)_

**Kana:** I'm getting tired of all this walking... We've been at it for so long... 

**Siegbert:** It won't be long before we reach the capital where Thalone is located. After we finally kill him, we won't need to worry about pushing ourselves this far ever again. 

**Kanaya:** I wish he was dead already... 

**Shigure:** You aren't the only one. 

_(Lyci runs up to the party.)_

**Lyci:** Shigure! There are enemies nearby!

 **Shigure:** Are you sure?

 **Lyci:** Look!

_(Lyci points ahead. A large group of enemies can be seen. Shigure stops walking, and the others follow his lead to stare at the faction they are no doubt going to be fighting sooner rather than later.)_

**Shigure:** Do you have any idea who they are?

 **Lyci:** No. I just knew I felt something was off. 

**Siegbert:** Last time, we had to fight against the consorts of the late King Garon... Maybe the time has come for us to fight the monstrous monarch himself. 

**Kana:** Oh, no... 

**Kanaya:** I've heard about him... He was a terror on the battlefield when he was in his prime, and it was only old age that kept him from fighting in his later years. 

**Kana:** Age doesn't impact these invisible soldiers though... That means that he's going to be difficult to deal with. 

**Shigure:** If that is the case, then we're certainly going to have our work cut out for us. I'm sure that we can take care of it, but... 

**Lyci:** Why don't we get right down to business then?

 **Siegbert:** I agree with Lyci. We won't be able to reach Thalone unless we power through whoever is coming next, regardless of if that's King Garon or not. 

**Shigure:** Onward then!

_(The screen transitions to after the party has gotten closer to the enemy. There are three notable soldiers among the fighters. The first is King Garon. On either side of him, Iago and Hans can be seen.)_

**Kana:** It's him... 

**Kanaya:** What do we do?

 **Siegbert:** We have no choice but to strike him down. He stands in our way of defeating Thalone, so he must be defeated. 

**Lyci:** He was never a good person in the first place, but... We can at least get rid of the possession. 

**Shigure:** I don't know if I would go that far. There are some signs recorded by my mother that he was once a fine ruler, but... He changed. 

**Siegbert:** Perhaps he was under Thalone's influence a lot longer than we thought. 

**Kana:** I wonder... 

**Lyci:** It doesn't matter how long he was being controlled at the end of the day though. We just have to get rid of him once and for all. 

**Kanaya:** In that case, we should get everybody ready. 

**Lyci:** I'll make sure that the rest of our group is ready to fight. 

**Shigure:** Thank you, Lyci... I don't know what Thalone is thinking by sending King Garon our way, but it isn't going to break our spirits like he might be hoping. If King Garon is in our way, he must be defeated... It's that simple. 

_(The battle begins. Your units are lined up in a small circle near the bottom of the map. Garon, Iago, and Hans are stationed near the top. The invisible soldiers surround your units on most sides in a large circle. Your objective is to rout the enemy.)_

_(When Garon is fought in battle, this dialogue plays out)_

**Garon:** In the name of the great Anankos, you must die! 

_(When Iago is fought in battle, this dialogue plays out)_

**Iago:** King Garon has declared that you must die, and so you will. For both him and Anankos, you draw your last breaths here!

_(When Hans is fought in battle, this dialogue plays out)_

**Hans:** You made a mistake for approaching me, and you will pay for that mistake with your life!

_(When Garon is defeated, this dialogue plays out)_

**Garon:** Anankos... Urgh... 

_(When Iago is defeated, this dialogue plays out)_

**Iago:** A... Bitter failure... 

_(When Hans is defeated, this dialogue plays out)_

**Hans:** Have I... Fallen...?!

_(After the three bosses are defeated, Shigure speaks.)_

**Shigure:** I have to wonder... Is it really over? That seemed to be too easy... 

**Siegbert:** Shigure... Look!

_(Siegbert points to the spots where Garon, Hans, and Iago were not long ago. The three appear again using teleportation magic.)_

**Kana:** But how is that possible?!

 **Kanaya:** We just freed them from Thalone's control!

 **Lyci:** I guess that Thalone learned how to use the multiple timelines thing to his advantage... He must have deemed them important enough to bring over from the other timeline, even if he didn't do such a thing with the concubines of King Garon that we fought before arriving here. 

**Shigure:** If he wants to bring them back, then we'll just defeat them again. We did it once before, so we can stand to do it one more time!

 **Siegbert:** Shigure is right. Thalone is going to see that bringing over secondary copies wasn't going to help. He made this mistake, and now, he will have to live with it. 

_(The battle resumes. It is not considered finished until after Garon, Hans, and Iago have been defeated a second time. Afterwards, Shigure, Siegbert, Kana, Kanaya, and Lyci stand near one another, looking down at the places where the three men died for a second time.)_

**Shigure:** They aren't coming back... I think it's safe to say that we've taken care of them. 

**Lyci:** That sure is a relief... I didn't think that Thalone would want to bring over secondary versions from the other timeline. Now, we know for the future that we need to keep that fact in mind. 

**Kana:** If he did that once already, he'll probably do it again in the future. 

**Kanaya:** And if he does, we'll just take them out again! We can handle this!

 **Siegbert:** King Garon truly was long gone... 

**Shigure:** What makes you say that?

 **Siegbert:** He fought many of his grandchildren here today. We look like our parents. I am the spitting image of my father, but he still didn't recognize any of us. 

**Kana:** I guess he lost the ability to think of things like that a long time ago... 

**Shigure:** If he really was possessed by Thalone before his real death, then... All semblance of sanity flowed away a long time ago. All that remained were fractured memories, and he wasn't able to put together enough pieces. 

**Kanaya:** So... His mind was more broken than his wife's was... That's so sad. 

**Siegbert:** He was once a good man and a loved king... It's a shame he never got to see that legacy resume after his death. The things he did while under Thalone's influence will never be forgotten. 

**Lyci:** Well... His spirit is free now, so if there really was a good man under there, he's going to be able to find his truth. 

**Shigure:** Lyci is right. Besides, we shouldn't dwell on it here for too long. We need to keep going. I doubt Thalone will wait for us to think this situation through in full. 

**Siegbert:** As much as I hate to say it, you have a point. 

**Kana:** Besides, we need to show Thalone who he's been messing with! 

**Kanaya:** He's hurt a lot of people, and if Shigure's mother is correct, King Garon was just the start. 

**Shigure:** We cannot let this continue, so we must press on. 

**Lyci:** Of course. 

_(Shigure, Lyci, Kana, and Kanaya all walk away, leaving Siegbert alone to look at where Garon disappeared in his final moments.)_

**Siegbert:** Tell me, Father... Is this what you would have wanted of me...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll try to end the Nohr angst train soon
> 
> -Digital


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Last Nobles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group encounters Arete and Rivalis outside the palace of Valla.

_(The scene begins with Kana, Kanaya, Lyci, and Shigure walking together. The group stops when they find themselves just outside the town area closest to the palace of Valla.)_

**Lyci:** I guess we're here at long last... 

**Kana:** Thalone is around here somewhere... We'll be able to defeat him soon and get everything back to normal... Right?

 **Kanaya:** I hope so... I don't know how much more of this I can take. 

**Shigure:** If he thinks he can win this, he's sorely mistaken. 

**Lyci:** I find it rather odd though... I don't see any of his soldiers stationed nearby. 

**Shigure:** I doubt that it's meant to be this easy... Something is going on. I just wish I knew what it could possibly be... 

**Kana:** Hm... I think I hear something behind us. 

**Kanaya:** Look!

_(The party turns around to see that a faction of invisible soldiers has appeared from the direction where they entered the innermost area of the castle town. Two figures with blue hair, one a man and the other a woman, stand at the front of the enemy army.)_

**Shigure:** It isn't that easy after all... 

**Kana:** Who are these people? They don't look familiar at all, but... 

**Kanaya:** I feel a strange connection to them... 

**Lyci:** I think I can answer that one... They look like the last king and queen of Valla... King Rivalis and Queen Arete. 

**Shigure:** The last rulers of Valla... Of course Thalone would bring them back to life. They were the last people to rule over his nation. They must mean a great deal to him. Arete carries his blood as well... 

**Kanaya:** We have to defeat them then, huh?

 **Kana:** Wait... That's not all. Look the other direction!

_(The trio follows Kana's direction, looking towards the palace of Valla. Duplicates of Rivalis and Arete stand in the path to the castle.)_

**Lyci:** I guess he decided to use the versions from both timelines here as well... They have us completely surrounded. If we want to press on without being pursued, we'll have to defeat them now. 

**Shigure:** They used the unfamiliar layout of the town to their advantage.

 **Kana:** That's how they were able to surround us so easily... 

**Kanaya:** They won't be able to keep us down forever though. We have to get through!

 **Shigure:** If they insist on standing in our way, then we have no choice but to break through their ranks. Is everyone ready for the fight at hand?

 **Lyci:** I know I am. I believe that we'll have to defeat each and every member of their army if we want to see success. After all, we can't risk them retreating and calling for reinforcements. 

**Kana:** So, all we have to do is defeat them all before they can get more troops... I hope that's not too hard.

 **Kanaya:** We've come this far, so we can't afford to back down now! Let's get to it!

_(The battle begins. Your units are stationed at the center of the map with the enemy forces surrounding the children. The map is covered with winding paths and cramped streets that make up the castle town. The objective is to rout the enemy while taking out both copies Arete and Rivalis. One pair resides at the top of the map while the other is at the bottom. Both versions of each character have the same boss conversations.)_

_(If Kana initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Arete:** Child of Anankos... Why will you not join me...?

 **Kana:** Child of Anankos?

 **Arete:** You hold his blood in your veins, and yet you resist... 

**Kana:** I... I don't know what you're talking about, but you're keeping us from reaching Thalone, so you'll have to step aside!

 **Arete:** Join me... You belong with him... 

**Kana:** Get out of my way... Or else!

_(If Kanaya initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Kanaya:** I feel a strange connection to you... 

**Arete:** Why do you stand against your god...? You belong with him... 

**Kanaya:** What are you talking about?

 **Arete:** Anankos belongs with you... Come to him... 

**Kanaya:** I think I'll have to decline...

 **Arete:** You are making a mistake...!

_(If Shigure initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Shigure:** You look so much like her... Mother. 

**Arete:** I am Queen Arete... Renowned the world over... 

**Shigure:** Mother told me about you... She loved you for the rest of her life. 

**Arete:** All should love Anankos... 

**Shigure:** You're a shell of your former self... For Mother, I will free you from this hellish prison!

_(If Lyci initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Lyci:** Shigure told me about you... Queen Arete of Valla. 

**Arete:** Anankos is the only one who matters... 

**Lyci:** If I'm like Thalone's child, I guess that means we're related in a way... I didn't expect to meet my extended family like this. 

**Arete:** Family matters little for the gods... 

**Lyci:** What a twisted mindset... For my family, I'll put you out of my misery. 

_(If Sophie initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Sophie:** You remind me of Mother... 

**Arete:** You have draconic blood... You can transform... Just like Anankos... 

**Sophie:** I mean... I suppose so, but--

 **Arete:** You belong at his side... 

**Sophie:** I don't think I do... You're scaring me here. 

**Arete:** Join him... 

**Sophie:** I will do no such thing... I hope you don't hold what I'm about to do against me too much.

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Arete:** I am the queen of Valla... You will die... In the name of our patron god...

_(When Arete is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Arete:** Azura... Are you there...? My... My daughter... 

_(If Kana initiates combat with Rivalis, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Rivalis:** Anankos will rule all... 

**Kana:** I can't let that happen. 

**Rivalis:** Join him or die...!

 **Kana:** I've come too far to give up now... 

**Rivalis:** Anank--

 **Kana:** You've lost your mind because of him... But I can free you, and I will!

_(If Kanaya initiates combat with Rivalis, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Kanaya:** You have to see that you're being manipulated!

 **Rivalis:** I am doing this because I wish to... 

**Kanaya:** He's controlling you, but... I guess you can't tell. 

**Rivalis:** There is only Anankos... 

**Kanaya:** He's been your only reason to exist for so long now... There's only one option here, I'm afraid... Prepare yourself!

_(If Shigure initiates combat with Rivalis, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Shigure:** Mother never remembered you... King Rivalis of Valla... I had to do a lot of digging to find out about you. 

**Rivalis:** I am little more than a mortal before Anankos... 

**Shigure:** You were known for ruling fairly alongside your wife, but... I suppose you lost your mind when he took control.

 **Rivalis:** He is the only influence in my life... 

**Shigure:** Rather ironic that you say that... You lack life in this state, but... I can at least bring you peace. It's a small mercy, but it's one that you deserve. 

_(If Lyci initiates combat with Rivalis, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Lyci:** King Rivalis of Valla... I didn't expect to you like this. 

**Rivalis:** You are... Part of Anankos... 

**Lyci:** Not anymore. He let some of his power spiral out of control, and I'm what came out of it. 

**Rivalis:** Join him...

 **Lyci:** I'll have to turn you down there... Sorry to do this to you, but... Family keeps each other from suffering, and I suppose it's left to me to bring you peace!

_(If Sophie initiates combat with Arete, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Sophie:** I don't know all that much about you, but... I can tell that you aren't doing this because you want to. He's taken control of your mind. 

**Rivalis:** I made this choice... 

**Sophie:** Did you really?

 **Rivalis:** Do not question Anankos... 

**Sophie:** I suppose there's no reasoning with you like this... I don't want to end any other lives, but... I don't have a choice at this point. Let's just get this over with.

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Rivalis, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Rivalis:** In the name of the great Anankos, I sentence you to death...! _  
_

_(When Rivalis is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Rivalis:** Valla... I am glad to see you as... As I die... 

_(After the battle, Kana, Kanaya, Lyci, and Shigure stand together.)_

**Kana:** They're gone... I'm glad that their souls have finally been freed from this prison... 

**Kanaya:** I feel awful for them... They were used by Thalone for so long. 

**Shigure:** They died a very long time ago... I imagine that they've been suffering greatly for many years now. 

**Lyci:** At least they're freed now. We should go on and get rid of Thalone. 

**Kana:** You're right. This won't stop until we can get rid of him once and for all. 

**Kanaya:** We might be forced to kill people we're related to, but... This is for them. They deserve peace. 

**Shigure:** Sometimes, doing the best thing means doing something that hurts. The best decision isn't always the most popular one. 

**Lyci:** The best leaders are able to make the hardest decisions since they know it will help the people who need it. 

**Kana:** Yeah... They deserve to be let go. 

**Kanaya:** And we're the only ones who can do it. 

**Shigure:** We won't be able to free others while we're standing around here. Let's keep going. 

**Lyci:** With every step, we get closer to Thalone... We get closer to ending all of this. 

_(Kana and Kanaya walk away with Lyci, leaving Shigure behind.)_

**Shigure:** I do hope you can forgive me for what I had to do today, Grandmother... It was for your own good... I want you to know that Mother loved you until the end of her days, and I will do the same in her stead.

_(Shigure walks after the rest of the group slowly as the screen fades to black.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block made this update such a pain to get out you have no idea
> 
> -Digital


	21. Chapter Twenty: Aquaria's Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party encounters Mikoto just outside the palace of Valla.

_(Kana, Kanaya, Lyci, and Shigure open the chapter standing together in front of the castle of Valla.)_

**Shigure:** We're here... The palace of Valla. 

**Lyci:** In there, we can find Thalone... After we get rid of him, everything will come to an end... 

**Kana:** When you say it like that, it sounds so easy, but... I know it won't be. 

**Kanaya:** We've been fighting for so long... All I want is for it to be over, but I know it's going to take a lot more than a wish to get rid of Thalone. 

**Shigure:** We're not far from entering the castle, so we can probably expect a final group of guards... I just wish I knew where they would be coming from. An ambush would not be the best way to end our travels to the palace. 

**Lyci:** Well, it looks like we're going to see our enemy soon enough. Look over there. 

_(The group follows Lyci's direction and sees a trio of people standing nearby. Two of them are identical copies of Mikoto while the other is a man with blue hair.)_

**Kana:** Who are those people?

 **Kanaya:** They seem oddly familiar... 

**Shigure:** The man with blue hair... He's made of flesh and blood. 

**Lyci:** That means that... 

**Kana:** That must be Thalone!

 **Kanaya:** Who's that woman that he's talking to though? There are two of her, so they must be from the different timelines. 

**Shigure:** Let's listen for a moment. It doesn't look like they've noticed us yet, so we might as well use it to our advantage. 

_(The four hide behind a nearby building, though it is only halfway standing. Regardless, it gets the job done and allows them to listen in on the conversation between Thalone and Mikoto. The two copies speak in unison when addressing the blue-haired man.)_

**Mikoto:** Thalone, you don't need to do this. 

**Thalone:** I am doing this for everyone... For us. 

**Mikoto:** I understand why you hate Nohr and Hoshido so. Hoshido started the war that destroyed our nation. Nohr attacked and desecrated the land that we called home once... But is war truly the best option?

 **Thalone:** They shouldn't have gone to such lengths to hurt others. If they wanted to survive, then they should have made better choices. 

**Mikoto:** Thalone, this isn't the way to go about this. Revenge won't bring back your people. Fighting will not reverse the harm that was done years ago. 

**Thalone:** The fighters who stopped me from destroying those two nations years ago have died. I killed them for the sake of furthering my own ambitions. They didn't understand the harm done by their countries, but they will soon enough. 

**Mikoto:** It was not their fault that Valla fell. They were not even alive at that point. 

**Thalone:** I want to destroy those pathetic nations regardless of who lives there. My hatred of them will never be tempered. 

**Mikoto:** Thalone, I beg of you--

 **Thalone:** I poured all my power into resurrecting you, Aquaria. I wanted us to be together as we once were. I wanted to be able to speak with you again, but I didn't ask for you to pester me over such things. 

**Mikoto:** You gave more of your power to allow us to speak in this way, but... I only wish to use it to steer you away from revenge. It's hurting you more than you are willing to admit. 

**Thalone:** It isn't hurting me in the slightest! I have been working towards this for years, Aquaria! 

**Mikoto:** And it drove you to madness! You didn't even recognize me when you sent your soldiers out to defeat Hoshido, and I was killed by your resurrected fighters!

 **Thalone:** Aquaria, I didn't kno--

 **Mikoto:** You have been consumed by your rage, and I refuse to stand for it!

 **Thalone:** I've had enough of this. We have company. Take care of them. 

**Mikoto:** But--

 **Thalone:** That's an order!

_(Purple flames pick up around both copies of Mikoto. They stand limply for a moment before returning to their full heights. Many other invisible soldiers appear around them as Thalone retreats back into the palace.)_

**Shigure:** They must know that we're here. We should prepare for the battle and power through them before Thalone can call on any reinforcements. 

**Kana:** I wonder what he was talking about during that conversation... 

**Kanaya:** I don't know, but I think that we should do what Shigure said. We don't want them to surprise us while we're here thinking.

 **Lyci:** In that case, let's get ready. We have quite the battle ahead of us. 

_(The battle begins. The camera pans over to the top of the map, showing the two copies of Mikoto next to each other. However, there are other familiar faces nearby, among them being Reina, Fuga, Mozu, Silas, Izana, and Yukimura.)_

**Sophie:** Wait a moment... Is that...?

 **Kana:** No... It can't be... Right?

 **Shiro:** All of them... They fought as retainers of the Hoshidan royal family in the final battle against the invisible soldiers. 

**Tempest:** I guess that they really did pass away like we suspected... 

**Kiragi:** Now he's bringing them back to fight against us? That's messed up!

 **Sumiko:** I wonder if we'll wind up running into our parents... 

**Galatea:** Regardless of if we do, we have to free them from their suffering. They won't be able to rest in peace until after we defeat them, so this is the least that we can do to ease their pain. 

**Caeldori:** This is where the real test begins. If Thalone thinks that pitting us against our family and friends will break our spirits, he's going to find that he couldn't be more incorrect. 

**Sophie:** If that version of my father really is from the timeline where Hoshido won the war, then that isn't the one that I came to know and love... 

**Kana:** I bet that Thalone is waiting until we get closer to make us face that sort of reality... 

**Jasper:** That can't be my mother then... If she really is from the Hoshidan timeline, then... It isn't the one that I know... What a relief. 

**Midori:** There's not a moment to waste now. Let's show him who the real winners are here!

_(If Kanaya initiates combat with Mikoto, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Mikoto:** You look so similar to them... Do you know Corrin...?

 **Kanaya:** Y-Yes... 

**Mikoto:** Then you must share my blood... Draconic child, come with me... I will love you forever... 

**Kanaya:** I can't do that.

 **Mikoto:** Too bad... You will die before the great Anankos instead!

_(If Kana initiates combat with Mikoto, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Mikoto:** You look so similar to Corrin... Are you their child...?

 **Kana:** So what?

 **Mikoto:** Come into my arms, young one... You belong with me... I will keep you safe forever... 

**Kana:** No... For the sake of those who have been lost, I can't do that. 

**Mikoto:** Pity... Then you will fall here for your defiance!

_(If Shigure initiates combat with Mikoto, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Mikoto:** You look just like them... Arcadia... Oceania... 

**Shigure:**...

 **Mikoto:** You belong with the people of Valla... You belong with your people... 

**Shigure:** I do not, and you don't either. 

**Mikoto:** Join us... Or face the ultimate punishment. 

**Shigure:** I've already made up my mind, and I'm sure that you know what the answer is already... If not, allow me to show you. 

_(If Lyci initiates combat with Mikoto, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Lyci:** I wish that we did have to meet like this... I heard that you were a fair and lovely woman in life. 

**Mikoto:** Fair and lovely mean little before the gods... 

**Lyci:** Well, if you've turned your back on the world, then fine. I'll just have to show you what you're missing out on by siding with that monster!

_(If Sophie initiates combat with Mikoto, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Sophie:** You remind me so much of the previous people we fought against... 

**Mikoto:** I have special draconic blood... You have it as well... 

**Sophie:** Great... I don't want to think about this more than I already have, so let's get this out of the way. 

**Mikoto:** If you will not serve our master, then there is no option for you other than death... Perish.

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Mikoto, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Mikoto:** You have stood up against your gods, and you will pay for such rebellion with your lives... It is a small price given the terrible sins you and your kind have committed... 

_(When Mikoto is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Mikoto:** Thalone, I... I have failed you... Forgive me for being... Unable to defend our home... Unable to... Defend you... 

_(If Tempest initiates combat with Reina, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Tempest:** Mother always told me of what you did to aid her... You saved her life after the death of my grandfather. 

**Reina:** Die... 

**Tempest:** However, it seems that I can do nothing at this point to snap you out of this trance... If that's truly the case, then alright. Let's end this quickly. 

_(If Caeldori initiates combat with Reina, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Caeldori:** I must admit that I am hesitant to fight against someone who has done so much for my family, but... I know that there are no other options. 

**Reina:** Oppose Anankos and suffer... You made the wrong choice... 

**Caeldori:** You must forgive me for what I am about to do... May your soul find peace wherever Akiri awaits you. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Reina, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Reina:** Oppose the gods and die... 

_(When Reina is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Reina:** Akiri... Forgive me for my sins... 

_(If Rhajat initiates combat with Fuga, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Rhajat:** Grandfather... You have changed a lot. Who would have thought that you would bend so easily to the whims of a god?

 **Fuga:** Anankos is the only one who deserves to be followed... 

**Rhajat:** Is that the case now? Hmph. I never thought I would hear you say that. I suppose it makes more sense that you're being used as a puppet given how out of character it is. 

**Fuga:** Bow to him or die... 

**Rhajat:** If you're going to go on like that, then fine. I'll just have to end this once and for all.

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Fuga, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Fuga:** It matters not where you are from... Submit everything that you are now or will be to the power of our god...

_(When Fuga is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Fuga:** At last... I am freed... Thank you... 

_(If Jasper initiates combat with Mozu, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Jasper:** You aren't the one who raised me... You're from another timeline where we never crossed paths, and yet... Seeing your face here and now hurts so much. 

**Mozu:** Blood is unimportant... Serve only the gods...

 **Jasper:** You aren't the person I grew up knowing. You're not my mother, but... I still must apologize for what I'm about to do. I hope that this does its job of freeing you from this twisted influence. 

**Mozu:** Die... 

**Jasper:** Akiri, Yugare, whoever is out there... Please bring her soul salvation. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Mozu, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Mozu:** You have made a mistake by opposing the gods... In the name of the one who gives me strength... You will die... 

_(When Mozu is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Mozu:** Thank you for this... I wish you luck in defeating him... We're all... Counting on you... 

_(If Kana initiates combat with Silas, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Kana:** You aren't my father... You didn't raise me. You're from another timeline. We've never met before now, but... It still hurts to know that we are on opposite sides of the battlefield. 

**Silas:** Join me... Come with me... 

**Kana:** I can't do that... I need to free my actual father from this control. I can't be stopped by you... I'm sorry for what is about to happen, but... This is for the best. 

_(If Sophie initiates combat with Silas, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Sophie:** You aren't the father I know, but... Seeing you like this still makes me feel sick. Maybe it's because it reminds me that I'll have to fight my real father later. 

**Silas:** You should join me... You can see him again... Thanks to Anankos...

 **Sophie:** As tempting as that is... You're just a shell of the man you once were. It's my job to free you from that influence, and I'll do that!

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Silas, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Silas:** Fall by my hand in the name of the great Anankos... He will rule over you soon enough whether you like it or not...

_(When Silas is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Silas:** Thank you... May you find... Victory soon...

_(If anyone initiates combat with Izana, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Izana:** The gods are the only ones with the power to carve our fates... Listen to the most powerful of the gods, and let him take control... 

_(When Izana is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Izana:** Ah... May I reunite with the gods once again... 

_(If anyone initiates combat with Yukimura, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Yukimura:** The most logical decision is to give in now... Anankos will always succeed...

_(When Yukimura is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Yukimura:** Ah... Thank you... We are... Counting on you... 

_(After the battle, Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci stand together in front of the palace once again.)_

**Kana:** That was an incredibly long and difficult fight... 

**Kanaya:** We're going to start seeing people that we know now... 

**Shigure:** We've been fighting for so long... We're finally at the castle. 

**Lyci:** We should head inside. Thalone must be in there. 

**Kana:** If he's going to turn our families against us, then we can't let him survive. That's a horrible thing to do. 

**Kanaya:** He was willing to sacrifice someone he cared about to get rid of us... From the way he was talking to that woman, Aquaria, he seemed to really care about her. 

**Shigure:** He doesn't care about much when compared to his revenge, it seems... I'm not surprised, but... It's still disgusting. 

**Lyci:** Let's finally get into the palace. The sooner we find him, the better... We have more people to free from this twisted influence anyways. 

**Shigure:** I agree... Now, let's get going. 

_(Shigure and Lyci head towards the palace. Kanaya and Kana stay behind for one more moment.)_

**Kanaya:** Are you alright?

 **Kana:** Yeah... I will be. 

**Kanaya:** I met the version of your father from my timeline... I'm sure he's proud of you now. 

**Kana:** I hope you're right... I just want all of this to end. 

**Kanaya:** You aren't the only one.

 **Kana:** We'll end it soon. I promise. 

_(The two dash to catch up with the rest of their party as the camera fades out to black.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are going to get pretty long from here on out given that we have to meet most of the playable characters from gen one still so oops
> 
> -Digital


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: White Light Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More familiar faces appear as the group presses on.

_(The scene opens with Shiro, Tempest, Kiragi, Sumiko, Galatea, Shigure, Kana, and Kanaya walking together through the palace of Valla.)_

**Shigure:** I can feel that we're getting closer to Thalone... 

**Shiro:** Fighting that woman... Aquaria, I think he said her name was... That was only the beginning. 

**Galatea:** A lot still waits for us inside this palace... 

**Sumiko:** This place is huge! How are we supposed to find him when we barely know which direction we're going in?

 **Kiragi:** It can't be that hard to find a resurrected god, right? 

**Tempest:** We'll simply have to comb through this place slowly and dispatch of any enemies that appear in our way. The sooner we find him, the better, but... We can't let our excitement get the better of us. 

**Kana:** If he can call on enough reinforcements, he could crush us, so we'll just have to get rid of them before we go in to deal the final blow. 

**Kanaya:** We have this all under control! We'll be fine!

 **Galatea:** Wait... Did you hear that?

 **Kiragi:** I did... It sounded like footsteps. 

**Shiro:** I bet there are more of those soldiers nearby... 

**Tempest:** Ready your weapons. 

**Sumiko:** I wonder who's part of this group of enemies... 

**Shigure:** I'm sure we'll get our answer sooner rather than later, as much as I hate to say it. 

**Kana:** All of our parents are still left... We haven't run into any of them yet, so... 

**Kanaya:** They must be coming up soon... I'm not looking forward to fighting them... 

**Shigure:** Remember that they aren't acting like themselves. They died when Thalone lashed out at them with the full might of his army. This is a reflection, an imitation, of who they once were. You might be fighting monstrosities with the faces of your family members, but you must know that they aren't the ones that you came to know when you were growing up. 

**Shiro:** It's hard enough to tell ourselves that, much less actually follow through with fighting them. 

**Kiragi:** I don't know if I can do it... Even if I know it's what we have to do, it still... It bothers me. I don't want to be responsible for hurting them. 

**Sumiko:** They don't seem to have any sense of pain... If they aren't alive, then they can't feel pain. 

**Tempest:** As much as it might hurt to do so, we'll need to push through our doubts and defeat them once and for all. 

**Galatea:** Shigure is right. We can do this. We've been getting ready for this ever since we set out to defeat the one responsible for the invasion. Even if we didn't know what we were getting into, we have to do this. 

**Kana:** Our parents saved the continent from destruction before, and now we have to do the same. They ended the war between Hoshido and Nohr, so we'll have to do this to protect the world they made. 

**Kanaya:** It's the least we can do to honor their memories now that they've been defeated... 

**Shigure:** I believe I've found the ones who Kiragi and Galatea overheard earlier... Look. 

_(A group of invisible soldiers appears nearby.)_

**Kana:** There are a lot of them... 

**Kanaya:** We don't really have any options here. We have to stop and get rid of them so that they don't bother us again later. 

**Shiro:** I see a few familiar faces among the crowd... 

**Kiragi:** Shigure said that we'll have to defeat them, so... I guess that's our only option here. 

**Tempest:** Get ready for the fight at hand. We cannot afford to lose. 

**Sumiko:** Alright... I think I'm ready...!

 **Galatea:** With that said, let's go! First, we'll get rid of them, and then it'll be Thalone. This war won't last for much longer than it already has!

_(The battle begins soon afterwards. Your units are positioned at the bottom of the map with the enemies clumped together at the top. The enemy forces consist solely of units in Hoshidan classes, and there are quite a few playable units from the first generation scattered among them. Specifically, Saizo, Kagero, Setsuna, Kaden, Orochi, Azama, Hinata, Oboro, Hana, Hayato, Felicia, and Rinkah can be seen in the enemy faction. The goal is to rout the enemy.)_

_(If Asugi initiates combat with Saizo, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Asugi:** So, here we are... A battle between father and son. 

**Saizo:** Join him... There is no other option... 

**Asugi:** You've clearly given up on everything that set you apart since being defeated... How tragic. Let's just get this over with. I tire of staring at your distorted excuse for a face.

_(If Midori initiates combat with Saizo, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Midori:** Uncle Saizo... I hate seeing you like this. We spent so much time together, but... I guess it doesn't mean anything now. 

**Saizo:** Kill... 

**Midori:** No... It does matter. It's because of how close we were that I have to do this... Please understand what I'm about to do...! 

_(If Sumiko initiates combat with Saizo, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Sumiko:** I-I hate seeing you like this... Please, come back to us... 

**Saizo:** You must die... 

**Sumiko:** Nothing I can say will change your mind... I hate that... I'll do what I have to. Please understand that... I don't want this... 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Saizo, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Saizo:** You are obstacles who must be eliminated... 

_(When Saizo is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Saizo:** My time has finally come... Father... Soon... We will be... 

_(If Asugi initiates combat with Kagero, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Asugi:** Mother... I knew I would run into you sooner or later, but... 

**Kagero:** You must die... 

**Asugi:** No matter what I say, you aren't going to snap out of it. I know that. 

**Kagero:** Perish... 

**Asugi:** It still hurts though... Don't hate me for what I'm about to do. 

_(If Midori initiates combat with Kagero, this dialogue plays out.)_

_(If Sumiko initiates combat with Kagero, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Kagero, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Kagero:** Step aside or be destroyed... 

_(When Kagero is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Kagero:** The end has come... Goodbye... Everyone... 

_(If Selkie initiates combat with Setsuna, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Selkie:** Mother... I thought that we would get the chance to play together one last time, but... 

**Setsuna:** For Anankos... Die... 

**Selkie:** It seems we'll just be playing for our lives... I didn't want it to be like this, but... I-I'm sorry... 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Setsuna, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Setsuna:** Anankos will kill you even if we fail... 

_(When Setsuna is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Setsuna:** I've lost...? Thank... Akiri... Finally... Freedom... 

_(If Selkie initiates combat with Kaden, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Selkie:** Father? That's you, isn't it?

 **Kaden:** Surrender or die... 

**Selkie:** My father would never say that... I-I know it, but... 

**Kaden:** Perish... 

**Selkie:** If you insist on imitating him for your desires, then I'll just have to get rid of you! Let's play!

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Kaden, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Kaden:** Anankos will rule... 

_(When Kaden is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Kaden:** I'm in control again... For only... One shining moment... 

_(If Mitama initiates combat with Orochi, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Mitama:** Mother... I was hoping not to meet you here of all places. I knew it was going to happen, but... That doesn't ease the pain. 

**Orochi:** Die... 

**Mitama:** I'm afraid I'll have to make sure that you do, as much as it pains me to say that... Let's get this over with. I'd rather regret it later than stand here looking at this monstrosity wearing your face for a moment longer.

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Orochi, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Orochi:** Our victory... Is written in the stars... 

_(When Orochi is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Orochi:** I'm... Free...? If only... This would have lasted longer... 

_(If Mitama initiates combat with Azama, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Mitama:** Father... With the way you spoke, it seemed as if you knew you would die one day. Everyone does, after all... You were positive that the gods were coming for us of the living... But I doubt you expected this.

 **Azama:** The gods will always find victory... Don't fight it... 

**Mitama:** I'll deal with that later. For now, I'm going to get rid of you once and for all. You have been deceived and manipulated, and I refuse to let it continue for any longer than it already has!

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Azama, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Azama:** The gods are our overlords... They will always win... 

_(When Azama is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Azama:** The time has come... For Akiri to take me... Farewell, cruel world... 

_(If Hisame initiates combat with Hinata, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Hisame:** Father... That frown is rather unfitting on your face. 

**Hinata:** Die... 

**Hisame:** If it won't change until I get rid of you, then it seems that's my only option. Fine. Let's get this over with. I hate standing here, watching you suffer like this. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Hinata, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Hinata:** Fall... You have no choice... 

_(When Hinata is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Hinata:** I'm... Alive...? Not for... Long, but... I die regretting nothing... 

_(If Hisame initiates combat with Oboro, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Hisame:** Mother... It pains me to see that you have fallen to this monster's schemes. 

**Oboro:** Perish... Die... 

**Hisame:** I have no choice but to stop you here and now... I pray that you'll forgive me once you come to your senses. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Oboro, this dialogue plays out.)  
_

**Oboro:** You must die... The gods have decreed it, so it shall be so... 

_(When Oboro is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Oboro:** I see hell now... I apologize for... Leaving so soon... 

_(If Rhajat initiates combat with Hana, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Rhajat:** I always thought that you were unstoppable... That's what the stories said about you, at the very least. 

**Hana:** You will die... 

**Rhajat:** It seems that you aren't as indomitable as I was led to believe. As unfortunate as that is, I won't let it get to me... All I'll do is defeat you. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Hana, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Hana:** Surrender or suffer... 

_(When Hana is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Hana:** I... I'm sorry for all that I have done... Forgive me... 

_(If Rhajat initiates combat with Hayato, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Rhajat:** I was hoping that we wouldn't see each other again like this.

 **Hayato:** Suffer under my magic...

 **Rhajat:** You were the one who taught me how to fight with my own magic, you know... This is your power being shoved back at you. I think that's a fitting way for you to go. Sorry if this hurts too much. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Hayato, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Hayato:** My magic will crush you... 

_(When Hayato is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Hayato:** I... I can fight no more... Forgive me... 

_(If Brand initiates combat with Felicia, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Brand:** Why is this happening...? Anankos is cruel if he wants to throw people we care about at us to break our spirits. I suppose this just means that I'll have to get rid of him as revenge. 

**Felicia:** I'll get rid of you... 

**Brand:** I'm afraid that can't happen... Please don't hold this against me. I'm sorry. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Felicia, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Felicia:** You won't succeed... I won't let you... 

_(When Felicia is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Felicia:** I-I'm so cold... I thought I was used to it, but... This is... Death... 

_(If Brand initiates combat with Rinkah, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Brand:** Damn it... I was hoping it wouldn't wind up like this. It's my duty to put you to rest after all you've done to me, but... I hate it. 

**Rinkah:** Die... 

**Brand:** I'm sorry, okay? Remember that when you finally reach the afterlife after surviving through this hell. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Rinkah, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Rinkah:** I'll burn you in the flames of hell...

_(When Rinkah is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Rinkah:** I leave this world in ice, not fire... How tragic, yet... It fits... Heh... Thank you for this...

_(After the battle, Shiro, Tempest, Kiragi, Sumiko, Galatea, Shigure, Kana, and Kanaya are gathered together again.)_

**Shiro:** Well... We did it. 

**Kiragi:** Somehow. I don't know how we managed to come out on top. 

**Galatea:** We did what we had to in order to ensure that everyone was alright. It was the least we could do. 

**Sumiko:** I still feel awful about it, even if I know that we didn't have any other choice... It was our only option, but... 

**Tempest:** That's how this is going, I'm afraid... There will be more people that we know coming in the future. All we can do is stand up and do what we need to in order to free them along the way. 

**Shigure:** I agree with Tempest here. Let's keep pressing on. Thalone isn't going to be stopped unless we do something ourselves. 

**Kana:** Yeah... We can do this! I'm sure of it! 

**Kanaya:** For the sake of all the people who have been lost, we have to come out on top! The past, present, and future are relying on us! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appmon is a really good anime and that's the tea
> 
> -Digital


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Black Night Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group runs into former soldiers of Nohr.

_(The scene opens on Shigure, Kana, Kanaya, Siegbert, Owen, Forrest, Luna, and Timpani walking together through the palace of Valla.)_

**Kana:** I know it hasn't been long since our last fight, but I still have a bad feeling about this... Do you think that Thalone is going to send more troops after us soon?

 **Siegbert:** We know for sure that he has our parents under his thumb. It's only a matter of time until he decides that he's done fooling around with us. When that time comes, we have to be prepared. 

**Kanaya:** I'm not looking forward to it at all... I hope this doesn't go too poorly for us... 

**Siegbert:** I understand that you are all concerned, but we'll be fine. I know that we can power through this... However, I do get the feeling that something is coming as well. 

**Owen:** I agree. We should prepare ourselves for battle. Something has to be coming our direction. It isn't like Thalone to leave us alone for this long. He has to be planning something for when we arrive. 

**Forrest:** He has no shortage of foes to throw at us... The fact that he let us off after that last battle means that he must have something up his sleeve. 

**Timpani:** It seems you were right to be suspicious... If you would kindly turn your attention to the area ahead of us, you can see what Thalone was planning. 

_(The group follows Timpani's advice, and a large number of soldiers can be seen ahead.)_

**Luna:** Of course... And there are some familiar faces among them as well. Perhaps he thinks this will slow our steady advance. 

**Shigure:** We'll simply have to prove him wrong then. Fighting our family has not stopped us before, and it won't halt our advance now either. 

**Kanaya:** We can handle this... I'm sure of it! We'll be fine! We've come this far, and letting it get us down now would make all of our work amount to nothing.

 **Kana:** If we fought against soldiers from the timeline where Hoshido won last time, I guess we'll have to battle those from Nohr this time around... 

**Siegbert:** We can't let that stop us. The future is counting on us to find victory regardless of who we face off against here today. 

**Owen:** I don't see any royals among them... We'll deal with them later, it seems. 

**Forrest:** We have more than enough on our hands right now anyways. If we run into them later, then that's alright. We'll deal with that when it comes. 

**Timpani:** I think that we've talked for long enough. I want to get this over with so that we can go and get rid of Thalone himself soon. 

**Luna:** I'm inclined to agree with Timpani. The fight begins now!

_(The battle begins. Your units are positioned at the bottom of the map in a crowded hallway inside the castle of Valla. The goal is to defeat all the bosses, consisting of Nohrian units from the first generation. The full list of these bosses is Laslow, Selena, Peri, Niles, Beruka, Mozu, Gunter, Anna, Benny, Felicia, Jakob, Flora, Arthur, and Effie. The bosses are scattered around the map with a few other enemies in between them. Jakob and Flora both appear twice, and they are paired up with each other. They share boss conversations between the different copies as well.)_

_(If Soleil initiates combat with Laslow, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Soleil:** Hey there, Father... It's been a while since we saw each other, huh?

 **Laslow:** Kill... 

**Soleil:** I know that you're not the same person I once knew... But it's still hard. 

**Laslow:** Die... 

**Soleil:** You always told me to smile in the face of hardship, so... I hope this is a comforting last sight for you, Father. 

_(If Ophelia initiates combat with Laslow, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Ophelia:** We might not have shared blood, but... I was glad to get to know you through my father before this started. 

**Laslow:** Die before the great Anankos... 

**Ophelia:** Ophelia Dusk bows to no god, and I will free you so that you do not have to either! 

_(If Timpani initiates combat with Laslow, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Timpani:** Father always cared greatly about you... He wouldn't have wanted you to fall to this fate. 

**Laslow:** You will perish... 

**Timpani:** I'm afraid that I'll be surviving for today. However, I can free you from the control of another, and I will do so no matter what. For the sake of my father, I will succeed!

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Laslow, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Laslow:** You will die for the sake of the gods... You have no other options...!

_(When Laslow is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Laslow:** I... I am free... M-Mother... Forgive me for not... Coming home... One last time... My final dance... Was with death... And not for you... 

_(If Soleil initiates combat with Selena, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Soleil:** Hey there, Mother... I didn't think I would see you again in a place like this. 

**Selena:** Die... 

**Soleil:** You don't need to be so harsh... I'll do what I have to in order to help you... Don't hate me too much for this, okay?

_(If Ophelia initiates combat with Selena, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Ophelia:** My father always valued your company so much... I remember countless days spent with you... My unofficial aunt. 

**Selena:** Family ties mean nothing... 

**Ophelia:** I'll do what I must in order to save you... The incredible Ophelia Dusk will bring you salvation!

_(If Timpani initiates combat with Selena, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Timpani:** It's strange to think of how much has changed so quickly... I never would have imagined fighting against you once upon a time, but things have changed, I'm afraid. 

**Selena:** You must die... 

**Timpani:** No... I can't let that happen when we're so close. I'm sorry for what is about to happen, but... I know it's for the best. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Selena, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Selena:** Anankos will purge you from this land... 

_(When Selena is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Selena:** Why do I have to die here...? Y... Ylisse... 

_(If Nina initiates combat with Peri, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Nina:** You always told me your stories of war, Mother... And I hoped that I would never have to endure what you did. 

**Peri:** You must die... You will perish... 

**Nina:** Enough of that. I know you don't mean it. You wouldn't wish this fighting on anyone, much less your daughter... And I wouldn't wish it on you either, which is why I have to do this. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Peri, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Peri:** The blood will turn red when it is stained with your blood... 

_(When Peri is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Peri:** I... Death has finally found me... I... I'm sorry... 

_(If Nina initiates combat with Niles, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Nina:** Here I thought you would never let anybody control you... Always a wild card. It seems I was wrong. 

**Niles:** This is my choice... 

**Nina:** You have never told a more obvious lie. How insufferable. How about we get this out of the way? I'm sure you have other business to take care of in the afterlife, and I don't want to be the one to keep you. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Niles, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Niles:** You have no way to escape... Death is inevitable... 

_(When Niles is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Niles:** Hm... At last, I die... I just wish... It wasn't here... Then again... What right does a rogue have... To choose...?

_(If Luna initiates combat with Beruka, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Luna:** You always looked after me and did all that you could to teach me your craft... In a twisted way, this is how it best ends. You killed the one who taught you... And so the cycle continues. 

**Beruka:**... 

**Luna:** Even now, you're not much of a talker... I'm not surprised. Some things remain the same even to the bitter end... Such as my loyalty to you. Perhaps that's the real reason I'm doing this now. My sincere apologies that it has to be this way. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Beruka, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Beruka:** You must die... 

_(When Beruka is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Beruka:** I thought it would be sooner than this... But the time has come... To move on... 

_(If Jasper initiates combat with Mozu, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Jasper:** I... I don't know what I can say at this point. I know it's justified, but that doesn't make it any easier.

 **Mozu:** You... You stand in his way... 

**Jasper:** Hey, you unholy abomination. Stop using my mother's mouth to speak to me. Come out and do it yourself, coward... If you refuse, I'll take it into my own hands. 

_(If anyone initiates combat with Mozu, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Mozu:** You will not defeat us... Anankos will find victory... 

_(When Mozu is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Mozu:** I... Is this what death feels like...? It's... Colder... Than I imagined... 

_(If anyone initiates combat with Gunter, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Gunter:** In the name of the lost god, you will die... 

_(When Gunter is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Gunter:** Death... I don't know what I expected, but... This is it... 

_(If anyone initiates combat with Anna, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Anna:** You have no option here... You must die... 

_(When Anna is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Anna:** This... This wasn't part of the plan... 

_(If Ignatius initiates combat with Benny, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Ignatius:** I-I wish it wasn't like this... But I'm not as weak as I once was. I know I have to do this. 

**Benny:** You don't have to... You can still join him... 

**Ignatius:** That was never an option in the first place. There are people I want to save, and I can't do that at his side. I-I'm sorry about this... 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Benny, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Benny:** Anankos will wipe out you all... It's only a matter of time... 

_(When Benny is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Benny:** Defeat is oddly... Peaceful... May the gods welcome me despite my sins... 

_(If Ignatius initiates combat with Felicia, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Ignatius:** I wish we didn't have to fight each other... Even if I know there isn't another option, it hurts. 

**Felicia:** I will win today... 

**Ignatius:** I can't let that happen, and... I ask that you forgive me for it. I don't want to hurt you, but... But... 

_(If Brand initiates combat with Felicia, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Brand:** I know you aren't the mother I grew up with... I know that, but why does it still hurt? 

**Felicia:** Suffer... 

**Brand:** You wouldn't ever say that to me... It's not like you... That's why I have to do this, even if I wish things could be different. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Felicia, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Felicia:** Be vanquished from this world... 

_(When Felicia is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Felicia:** I-I'm free... Finally... I-I'm sorry... 

_(If Dwyer initiates combat with Jakob, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Dwyer:** There are two of you... One of you raised me while the other is from a different timeline... I can't tell the difference, and that might be best. It'll make this easier. 

**Jakob:** You will never defeat me... 

**Dwyer:** Good to know some things never change... Let's finish this already, Father.

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Jakob, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Jakob:** I won't let you succeed... 

_(When Jakob is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Jakob:** I didn't expect... To fall here... 

_(If Dwyer initiates combat with Flora, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Dwyer:** I'm not sure if you're really my mother... One of you has to be, but I don't know which one. 

**Flora:** Die... 

**Dwyer:** Let's get this over with. I don't want to think about this anymore. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Flora, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Flora:** I will defeat you... No matter what... 

_(When Flora is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Flora:** At last, this nightmare ends... Even in death... I am happy... 

_(If Percy initiates combat with Arthur, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Percy:** You taught me all about justice and what's right... I doubt you would agree with what you're doing. 

**Arthur:** I will prevail... 

**Percy:** No... Justice will succeed, and I am the one on its side today. For the sake of your teachings, I must win!

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Arthur, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Arthur:** I'll smite you here and now... 

_(When Arthur is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Arthur:** Thank you... For saving me... 

_(If Percy initiates combat with Effie, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Percy:** I didn't want to have to do this, but I don't have a choice. I wish things could be different, but the future asks me to do this. 

**Effie:** Perish... 

**Percy:** I can't do that... Don't be too mad, alright?

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Effie, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Effie:** You will fall here today... 

_(When Effie is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Effie:** It seems... I'm not as invincible... As I thought...

_(After the battle ends, Shigure, Kana, Kanaya, Siegbert, Owen, Forrest, Timpani, and Luna stand at the center of what was a battlefield a short few minutes earlier. Luna looks down at the spot where Beruka died silently, and Forrest approaches her. He places a hand on her shoulder with hopes of comforting her.)_

**Forrest:** Um... Luna? I'm sorry about what happened. 

**Luna:** You don't need to apologize. We had no choice. 

**Forrest:** Still, I must apologize that you must endure such a thing. 

**Luna:** It's fine. Beruka would have wanted me to do what was right. 

**Forrest:** Beruka... You still do not call her your mother?

 **Luna:**...I have no reason to. 

**Forrest:** But--

 **Luna:** We need to talk. Before the next battle, we need to talk about something. There's something I need to tell you, and it's incredibly important. 

**Forrest:** I... I suppose that it wouldn't hurt... You seem to think that it's crucial to discuss, so I will gladly accept. 

**Luna:** Thanks. 

**Forrest:** What is it about?

 **Luna:** We can talk about it later. For now, let's keep going. 

**Shigure:** We're getting closer... There aren't many familiar soldiers that he can throw at us at this point, so we should be prepared for the final battle sooner rather than later. 

**Siegbert:** It's hard to imagine that it can get worse than it already has... Still, perseverance is key, and we can't stop now. 

**Owen:** We'll see success soon enough. This is all building up to the coming victory.

 **Timpani:** But until then, we'll do what we must. I'm sure they understand. 

**Kanaya:** They have to get it... Right? 

**Kana:** I'm sure they do... In their own special ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A
> 
> -Digital


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Torn by Destiny

_(The scene opens to show Forrest and Luna standing a short distance away from the rest of the group.)_

**Forrest:** Well, Luna... You said that you wanted to speak with me for the next battle. I was thinking that this would be the perfect time for us to go on and get it taken care of. 

**Luna:** Ah... That. I want you to know before I start talking that this... This is something you were not meant to find out from me. Your parents should have been the ones to explain this, but... If that wasn't meant to be, then the duty falls to me. 

**Forrest:** It seems to be rather serious... Do you not want anyone else to know about this?

 **Luna:** No, I don't. This should be heard by you and you alone for the time being. What you wish to do with this information afterwards is your choice. 

**Forrest:** I don't think I've ever seen you looking so grim... I know that you're regularly rather serious, but this seems to be taking it to a different level. 

**Luna:** That's because this is an incredibly sensitive subject. I didn't want to be the one to tell you given that I have not been aware of it for very long myself, but... It cannot be avoided. 

**Forrest:** Does this have anything to do with the way you were discussing your guardian after the last battle? You never called her your mother even if she was the one who raised and defended you... 

**Luna:** It does. This subject is very serious, and I would rather we not be interrupted while talking about it. 

**Forrest:** That's why we're away from everyone else... I see. 

**Luna:** Exactly. Now, why don't we get this over wi--

_(The two are interrupted when Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci run up to them.)_

**Kanaya:** Forrest! Luna! We're under attack! There are soldiers coming towards us again!

 **Shigure:** We should prepare ourselves for the coming fight. I don't want anything to happen to us while we're separated like this. 

**Lyci:** The rest of the group is already getting ready for what's to come, so you should come with us to prepare yourselves. 

**Kana:** I know that you were going to talk about something serious, but you can take care of that after the fight. 

**Shigure:** For now, there are much more pressing matters to take care of, so let's resolve those first. 

_(Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci exit.)_

**Forrest:** That's a shame... Will you be able to tell me about this after the fight ends?

 **Luna:** So long as we both survive, I think that would be alright... Don't get hurt out there, alright? If you want the truth, you have to pull through this battle. 

**Forrest:** I'll do what I have to in order to stay safe... And you should do the same too. 

**Luna:** I will. Now, let's see what this battle is about... I doubt it's going to be an easy one, so we might as well get into it. 

_(The battle begins. Your units are stationed around the middle of the map with enemies on the right and left. The boss is at the far side of the room, and the camera pans over to show who it is. Lilith stands in the throne space.)_

**Lyci:** Wait... Mother?!

 **Shigure:** I don't think that's your mother at all... In fact, I believe that we've come across the version of Lilith from this timeline. 

**Kana:** I remember now! You mentioned that you were raised by the version from the timeline where Hoshido won the war. The Lilith from the timeline where Nohr won... She's been unaccounted for. 

**Kanaya:** At least up until now... It makes sense though. Maybe Thalone didn't think to bring the other version under his control since she died in the timeline where he died. Plus, she wasn't a notable figure like a ruler of a nation, so... Yeah. That makes a lot of sense. 

**Lyci:** I'm glad to know that it isn't the actual woman that raised me, but... It's still unsettling to see her this way. 

**Shigure:** I feel the same on the matter, Lyci... However, we have no choice but to power through and defeat her to save her soul from this control. 

**Lyci:** I know that, but... Knowing that you have to do it and actually doing it are two completely different things. 

**Kana:** Then let's get it out of the way. We don't want anyone suffering longer than they already have. 

**Kanaya:** There's not a moment to lose! 

_(If Kana initiates combat with Lilith, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Kana:** I-I know that I didn't know the other version of you for very long, but... I still wish that I didn't have to fight you like this. 

**Lilith:** Perish... 

**Kana:** You don't mean that. I know that you don't... I knew that this was probably going to happen, but... Ugh... 

**Lilith:** Step aside... 

**Kana:** I... I'm sorry about this. 

_(If Kanaya initiates combat with Lilith, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Kanaya:** Lyci really cares about you... Well, not exactly you, but the version of you that raised them. 

**Lilith:** Death to you all... 

**Kanaya:** You would never wish that on your own child... No proper parent would. I'll just have to bring back that side of you, even it means that I have to take drastic measures!

_(If Shigure initiates combat with Lilith, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Shigure:** Even if you aren't the woman who Lyci introduced me to... It still pains me to see that you are standing on the other side of the battlefield. 

**Lilith:** You must... Suffer... 

**Shigure:** You are merely a shell of your former self... I'll do what I have to in order to save you from this suffering. 

_(If Lyci initiates combat with Lilith, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Lyci:** Mother... No. That's not who you are. You were made into a shell of your former self many years ago because of Thalone's twisted methods of warfare... 

**Lilith:** You... 

**Lyci:** You don't even know who I am. It's funny how I was so significant to you in the other timeline, but... Over here, I mean nothing to you. It's awful, but... That's how it is. 

**Lilith:** You... Must die... 

**Lyci:** I knew you were going to say that... I can't let myself be manipulated by him though. I have many people to save... The ones that a different version of you sent me to rescue. I won't let her down... I won't let you down. Forgive me for what I must do, but... This is for the best. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Lilith, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Lilith:** Those who stand up to the great Anankos... They have no choice... They must die... 

_(When Lilith is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Lilith:** It seems... My path ends here... After so many years of suffering... I am free... Thank you... 

_(After the battle, Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci stand together.)_

**Kana:** We did it... I'm glad that we were able to get rid of them all.

 **Lyci:** And my mother... The other version of her, that is... She's been freed from the power of Thalone's control. 

**Shigure:** That's a good thing... We're helping everyone that we can along the way, and we should be proud of ourselves. 

**Lyci:** I know that, but... It still hurts. 

**Kanaya:** I'm sorry, Lyci... If you need anything, we'll all be here for you. After all, we're all going to have to go through the same thing if we haven't already. 

**Lyci:** Thanks for that, Kanaya. I'll be sure to keep it in mind. 

**Shigure:** Perhaps we should keep going. We don't want to be attacked by reinforcements, do we?

 **Lyci:** Not at all. I feel like we've seen more than enough trouble for the time being. 

**Kanaya:** Okay... Let's go then. 

**Kana:** No reason to stick around... 

_(The four of them start to walk away. The camera pans to Forrest and Luna. The two of them are standing away from the rest of the party.)_

**Forrest:** Alright... We both managed to survive that last fight, so I must ask you... What is it that you wanted to tell me? I can tell that it's serious, and I'm starting to get a bit worried... 

**Luna:** I could tell. You seemed distracted throughout the entire fight. I'm just glad it didn't cause any problems for you. 

**Forrest:** So... What is it? What's going on?

 **Luna:** It's about your family. What do you know about your family?

 **Forrest:** Well... My immediate family consists of me and my parents. 

**Luna:** Wrong. 

**Forrest:** What?

 **Luna:** You're wrong.

 **Forrest:** I'm afraid I don't understand... Is there something else that I'm missing here?

 **Luna:** Yes. You're missing it because your parents didn't have the chance to tell you before the battle that took their lives... Well, I call them your parents, but perhaps there's a much more accurate term that I could use... Leo and Nyx... Our parents. 

**Forrest:** Luna... You can't be serious... 

**Luna:** I mean it. I'm your sister. 

**Forrest:** But... How is that possible? You've lived with Beruka your entire life, haven't you?

 **Luna:** I'm older than you by a few years. When I was young, there was an assassination attempt, and I was widely presumed afterwards. That was before you were born. 

**Forrest:** So... You were about two years old at the time. 

**Luna:** Yes. For the sake of safety, it was determined that it would be best if I was raised in the palace under different circumstances. They could still watch me, but... Nobody would know that I was related to our parents. 

**Forrest:** I believe I understand... You were taken in by Beruka since she was a trusted confidant of our parents. 

**Luna:** Exactly. It wouldn't be surprising if she took in someone to be her successor, so I was passed off to her. 

**Forrest:** Wow... I had no idea. 

**Luna:** I didn't know until shortly before this all happened. I was aware for about two weeks before the attack, and I was under the assumption that you would be told by our parents when you were ready to hear the truth. However, it seemed apparent that you were unaware, and I didn't want to overwhelm you. 

**Forrest:** I thank you for that... I imagine my reaction would have been... Unique... If you had told me when this first took place. 

**Luna:** That was my train of thought as well. Now that our party is used to one another, I figured now would be a good time. Plus, we have a path forward, so the future is less uncertain than it would have been under different circumstances. 

**Forrest:** Thank you for explaining all of this... I never would have found out if not for your words. 

**Luna:** I figured that was the case... So? What do you think of it?

 **Forrest:** Well... I'm glad to know. Even if we weren't raised as siblings, I... I want to get to know you better. After all, the fact remains that we are related, and we have no reason to avoid one another. There were many years where we were unable to communicate as we would have as siblings, so we can make up for lost time now. 

**Luna:** You really want to do all that?

 **Forrest:** Of course. We might be rather different, but I'm not going to let that stop me. We deserve to try and get to know each other after being apart for so long. 

**Luna:** I see... In that case, I would be happy to do what I can in order to get to know you better. 

**Forrest:** Ah! I just realized... You have the ability to activate Dragon Veins, do you not?

 **Luna:** I do, as a matter of fact... For many years, I had the feeling that there was an odd power inside me, but I didn't know what it was until just before all of this began. 

**Forrest:** And you never displayed that power since it would give you away... I understand. 

**Luna:** We'll have to tell everyone else eventually... I didn't even factor in the matter of Dragon Veins when I told you about this, but if anyone else notices me activating them in the future, they'll realize that something is wrong. 

**Forrest:** Exactly... I'd be happy to help you explain it to them... Sister. 

**Luna:** Hmph... I didn't think I'd ever see the day where you called me that, but... I don't exactly object to it. 

**Forrest:** I'm happy to do so given that we were unable to do such with each other for so many years. We're making up for lost time... I must admit that I didn't expect to say such during the war, but I suppose that there was no getting around it. 

**Luna:** I guess not... We should catch up with the rest of the party before we lose track of them completely. 

**Forrest:** You're right... I'm almost tempted to tell them all about this now. That way, they won't ask questions in the future. 

**Luna:** That's your choice. I'm neutral on it. Besides, I did say that you could tell whoever you wanted and do what you wish with this information, so... Go on if that's what you want. 

**Forrest:** I think I want to... And I want you to come with me. Now, let's go do it!

 **Luna:** If you insist... 

_(The screen fades to black as Forrest takes Luna by the hand and starts to drag her away to where the rest of the group is located.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist!
> 
> -Digital


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group presses on further towards Anankos.

_(The chapter opens to show Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci walking through the palace of Valla.)_

**Shigure:** We're getting closer... I can feel it. Soon, we'll be at the point of no return. There won't be any going back once we make the final decision to step into the domain of Anankos. I want everyone here to be sure that this is what they want to do. It's not too late to back out or decide that it's too dangerous. I understand completely. 

**Lyci:** We're not going to back out now. We have too much at stake, and it would be pointless of us to leave now. There are a lot of people who are counting on us, and we can't just abandon them because times are getting a little bit tough for us. 

**Kana:** Yeah! We can handle this. We've gotten through too much to back down. Plus, he deserves to be fought after all that he's done to hurt everybody. He's had this coming for a long time, and we're going to have to show him what justice is truly made of!

 **Kanaya:** It seems like we're all in agreement then, and I'm glad to hear it. I didn't want anybody to leave when we're so close to reaching our goal... Besides, if we don't get in there and kill Anankos once and for all, then who else is going to do it? We haven't run into any allies since Lyci's mother needed help, and that was ages ago. Nobody else is going to do this. 

**Shigure:** Well, if we're all in agreement, then I suppose all we can do is press onwards... 

**Lyci:** We still don't know what's going to happen when we kill Anankos. Anything could happen. The unleashed power of a god... It can do a lot of things, and it's impossible to predict what could come next. 

**Kana:** Shigure said that maybe it would reverse the flow of time to before all of this started... 

**Kanaya:** But that's only a theory. We don't have any solid evidence that it's going to turn out like that, and... If it does, we may never see each other again. 

**Shigure:** We don't know what impacts this could have on our memories or the timelines of war... Anything could happen when he dies, and there's no way to guess what it could do to us when we're there to see everything crumble. 

**Kana:** But... Aren't there those stone things? Maybe we can use the stones from the mines of Valla to remain in contact with each other!

 **Kanaya:** Kana's right! If we can travel there to get a few stones, then maybe we would still be able to see each other after all this ended!

 **Lyci:** Who knows if it will turn out like that? Only time will be able to tell, and we won't know until we're living it what could possibly come next. Until then, all we can do is power through and do what we have to in order to get rid of Anankos. 

**Shigure:** If there are no objections to pressing onward, then that's what we'll have to do. Come on. The rest of the fight awaits us. 

**Kanaya:** Ah... Would you look at that? It seems that he knew we would be coming his direction... 

**Kana:** Of course he did... I don't see any familiar faces among these soldiers, but it's still another time that we'll have to fight. 

**Lyci:** Another set of fighters? Of course... Just perfect. Let's go on and take care of them... Does that sound like a good plan, Shigure?

 **Shigure:** I don't see any other options... If we want to find Anankos, we'll have to get rid of those who are defending him. With them in the way, we'll never reach him. 

**Kana:** I'm sure that we can take them on! We've gotten this far, haven't we? We'll be able to take it for a little while longer!

 **Lyci:** I feel the same... I doubt that they're going to be holding back on us, but we can take them! 

**Kanaya:** Do you really think that this is our last chance to back down? After this, we'll be getting into the important fights, or at least that's what Shigure thinks... 

**Shigure:** I'm assuming that this is the case, but there's no way of knowing for sure. For the time being, let's just take care of the fighters in our way. We can think about the consequences when we aren't being surrounded by the forces of Anankos. For now, let's fight!

_(The battle begins. Your forces are stationed at the bottom of the map while many clusters of foes are scattered around the map above and diagonal to your units. The enemies tend to be of the same class, and at the center of each cluster is a particularly strong foe of that given class. The objective is to rout the enemy.)_

_(After the battle, Shigure, Kana, Kanaya, and Lyci stand together once again.)_

**Shigure:** Well, that's it... Look up there. It's a door. 

**Kana:** I bet that door will take us deeper into the palace... Anankos has to be in there, and when we finally take him out, everything will come to an end. 

**Kanaya:** He isn't going to be holding back from here on out no matter what, so we have to be ready when we go in there to face him. 

**Lyci:** I think that we're ready... This is the last time to back away, but I doubt that we're going to be doing anything like that in the first place. 

**Shigure:** Is everyone ready to go through that door and face this? We might not have the chance to back away after this no matter how hard it gets, so... Either we kill Anankos in the coming few fights or die trying. I understand if anyone wishes to back away now. Nobody will judge you for wanting to save your own skin, but... If you're going to leave, now is the time to do so. 

**Dwyer:** We've come this far, haven't we? It would be pointless to turn back now. 

**Sophie:** We have people to save, and I refuse to let them down after all we've done! 

**Midori:** For the sake of my family and everyone else that was lost up to this point, I'm going to make sure that Anankos doesn't cause any other problems! 

**Asugi:** There are a lot of lives on the line here. It would be ridiculous to pull out when we're so close. 

**Mitama:** It would be far from a good thing if we allowed our doubts to get the better of us. We weave a poetic tale here, and ending it now would not flow well. 

**Hisame:** There would be no point to retreat when so many people are relying on our actions. 

**Caeldori:** I believe that this is the least we can do for the souls of our parents after all they did to keep us safe for years on end. 

**Rhajat:** How pointless it would be to retreat... We've done so much, and won't let that go to waste. It would mean we came all this way for nothing. 

**Selkie:** I can't wait to play with these enemies and see what they can do! They won't know what hit them! 

**Brand:** We have more than a right to kill Anankos at this point. No matter what name he's choosing to go by, the fact remains that he killed our parents, and we deserve the chance to take our revenge on him. 

**Soleil:** Imagine how many girls would be impressed with someone who helped to save the world... That's a future I simply can't give up on. 

**Ophelia:** The starstruck Ophelia Dusk dares not to back down from a fight... I am a defender of the innocent who will surely prevail here today!

 **Nina:** We can't just let the world go to hell when there's something that we can do about it. That would be irresponsible of us, wouldn't you say?

 **Percy:** In the name of justice, we must defeat him once and for all! It's the right thing to do!

 **Velouria:** If it'll get things back to normal, then fine. I'm sick of all this, and if killing him will end it, then we have no choice. 

**Ignatius:** I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of scared of what awaits us on the other side of this fight, but... I can't always run from my problems. None of us can fully escape this no matter how hard we try. 

**Jasper:** I think that there really isn't another choice. Anyone with half a brain will know what has to be done, and it would be a bad plan to back off now. 

**Sumiko:** Y-Yeah... I'm no longer as afraid of everything as I once was, and I know that I can't avoid this any longer... We have to get rid of him. 

**Kiragi:** Even if he didn't kill our parents, Thalone is waging war against all the people of this continent. The innocent folks of Pheuyura are counting on us, and I'm not going to be the one to disappoint them. 

**Tempest:** The choice was made for us the instant we set out on this path, and it would be foolish to retreat when we've done so much already. 

**Galatea:** I'm not going to let some twisted god get the better of us. He already took out our parents, and that's enough to get me into action on top of everything else that's already happened leading up to this. This is for the best. 

**Shiro:** Too much has happened for us to back down now. Besides, I'm really going to look forward running him through with my spear. 

**Luna:** His crimes cannot be forgiven. To abandon our cause now would be to allow him to get away with all that he has done, and that simply cannot be allowed to happen. 

**Timpani:** The damage that he's done might not be reversible, but we're still going to do what we can in order to get rid of him!

 **Forrest:** I believe that we are justified in this battle... Nothing could make me abandon our cause after we've come this far. 

**Owen:** If we don't eliminate him now, there won't be a world for us to go back to after this war ends. We simply can't do that. 

**Siegbert:** In the name of our parents' memory, we have to stop him. We will carry on the torch of what they began and finish him off once and for all. 

**Kana:** I'm not going to back away either! Everybody out there is counting on us, and I'm not going to be the one to disappoint them after all that's happened. They might not know that their lives are on the line, but... Still, you get what I mean. We have to save them!

 **Kanaya:** I feel the same way. There's a lot at stake here, and if everybody else is in, I can't leave either. Even if some of you decided to retreat, I would still be here. There's too much for us to do to allow Anankos to end everything!

 **Lyci:** Well, you already know my answer, Shigure... So it seems that nobody took you up on that offer of yours. I suspected that it would turn out like this, and I get the feeling that you did as well. 

**Shigure:** I maintain my statement that it was not a bad idea to check just to be sure... If everyone has made their choice, then it seems that we have no direction to go but forward. Let's go on and make our way toward Anankos. He will fall soon by our shared power, and that is a promise. 

**Kana:** Yeah! We won't let him get away with what he's done, even if we have to face our parents to stop him. 

**Kanaya:** You had better get ready, Thalone, Anankos, or whatever name you want to use... Because it all ends soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are cool
> 
> -Digital


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Children of Akiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party runs into the Hoshidan royal family.

_(The scene opens to show Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, Shiro, Tempest, Kiragi, Sumiko, and Galatea together.)_

**Shigure:** Given how long we've been moving through the palace, I would say that we're nearing the throne room. Once we arrive there, we should encounter Thalone. He's been avoiding us up to this point, but I somehow get the feeling that he's going to stop holding back as soon as we're forced to face him in person. 

**Kana:** I'm sure we'll be ready for it. We've come way too far to back down now in my opinion. 

**Kanaya:** I feel the same way... I wonder what it'll be like to fight him though. He's been responsible for so much suffering... It's almost weird to think about. 

**Galatea:** Regardless of how you want to think about it, we're going to have to stop him somehow. He's going to have to deal with all of us whether he likes it or not. 

**Sumiko:** I must admit... I'm a bit worried. We still haven't run into our parents yet. Doesn't that strike you as odd? 

**Kiragi:** Maybe he's planning for us to run into them soon... Given how close we are to the throne room, I doubt it'll be much longer at this point. The war is getting closer to over with each step we take. 

**Tempest:** As much as I hate to say it, as far as I can tell, it appears that we're going to be seeing them sooner rather than later... 

**Shiro:** What are you talking about? 

_(The screen pans over to show the Hoshidan royals standing together among a large group of invisible soldiers.)_

**Shigure:** Damn... I had a feeling that we had gone too long without running into trouble... It seems that the time has come for us to go on and confront the royals that we've somehow been able to avoid up to this point. 

**Sumiko:** I hate the idea of needing to fight against them, but... We have to free them from the influence of Thalone. It's the least that we can do for them now that they've all been possessed. 

**Kiragi:** If he wants to use our loved ones against us, then we're going to have to take them out and show him that he can't stop us! We've already done it with others, but that doesn't mean we can't repeat the process a few times more!

 **Tempest:** Prepare yourselves, everyone... These are the most powerful soldiers from Hoshido. They ended the war against Nohr years ago, and I doubt that they're going to be holding back against us now. 

**Galatea:** They couldn't even if they wanted to in this state, but that just means that we'll have to fight harder than we ever have before. They would want that for us, and who are we to disobey the wishes of the people who did so much for us?

 **Shiro:** I'm glad that we're all on the same page. Now... How about we go on and show them, and Thalone, for that matter, what we're made of? We've spent enough time waiting to free them from his control, and it's about time that we got him off their backs. 

**Kana:** I don't see... N-Never mind... Let's take care of this for now!

 **Kanaya:** I agree! We have this all under control, so let's do it! 

_(The battle begins. The primary objective is to defeat the many bosses throughout the map while making for the exit at the top of the map. Enemies respawn rather often, and all of them are in Hoshidan classes.)_

_(If Shiro initiates combat with Ryoma, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Shiro:** I always talked about how I was going to beat you one day... When I said that, I was talking about a sparring match, you know?

 **Ryoma:**... 

**Shiro:** I get the feeling you knew too... But you aren't exactly thinking about that right now, are you? I shouldn't be surprised... I know my purpose, and I'm sure that you know yours as well. With that said, how about we both fight for what we believe in? Though... I get the feeling that your justice lies with me... Father. 

_(If Galatea initiates combat with Ryoma, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Galatea:** I don't think that I ever could have asked for a better father, you know... There was nobody that I would rather have as my parent. 

**Ryoma:** Die... 

**Galatea:** That's no way for you to treat your daughter, Father... Of course, you aren't really thinking now, are you? Fine... I suppose it falls to me to end this. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Ryoma, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Ryoma:** Hoshido defers only... To Anankos... 

_(When Ryoma is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Ryoma:** I am... Freed... Thank you... Hoshido... Welcomes your future... 

_(If Tempest initiates combat with Hinoka, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Tempest:** The undaunted warrior princess of Hoshido has allowed corruption to take hold, I see... How unfortunate. 

**Hinoka:**... 

**Tempest:** You never backed down from a fight, and... That's one thing that I learned from you over the years. I'm not going to step away either. For your sake and mine, I will press on. 

_(If Caeldori initiates combat with Hinoka, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Caeldori:** Mother... Everyone admired you, didn't they? They wondered how you became so strong at such a young age... I was among your biggest fans, always wanting to see what you could do next... 

**Hinoka:** Quiet... 

**Caeldori:** I figured you would say that... But it matters little. To me, this is the only option. You once fought alongside me, and... I like to believe that deep down, you're still on my side, Mother... I'm sorry. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Hinoka, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Hinoka:** I will not... Fall to you... 

_(When Hinoka is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Hinoka:** F-Freedom... Thank you... So much... 

_(If Kiragi initiates combat with Takumi, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Kiragi:** Father... I didn't want it to be like this. You know that I didn't want this, and I don't think you want it either. 

**Takumi:** You... Betrayed me... 

**Kiragi:** I don't believe that. You're the one who betrayed yourself, even if it was against your will. You want this just as much as I do... I'm just going to be the one to act. 

_(If Kanaya initiates combat with Takumi, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Kanaya:** I was hoping we wouldn't have to run into each other like this... 

**Takumi:**... 

**Kanaya:** Even if I'm not your child by blood, I... I appreciate you for always being there for me. Thank you so much for all of that... In exchange... I'll be there for you now and bring you out of this hell. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Takumi, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Takumi:** You have... Betrayed everything... By turning against him... The great Anankos... 

_(When Takumi is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Takumi:** Where... Where am I...? Is this... What it feels like... To die...? 

_(If Sumiko initiates combat with Sakura, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Sumiko:** Mother... I never expected us to meet this way until this war began, but... I suppose that none of us could have seen this coming. 

**Sakura:**... 

**Sumiko:** I'm glad you're remaining silent at least for now when I'm around... It would be unsettling to see some phantom speak with your lips against your will... But I can't give him that chance, can I...? ...Forgive me. 

_(If Midori initiates combat with Sakura, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Midori:** Mother, why did it have to be like this...? I thought I would be ready when the time finally came for me to face you, but it seems that I was wrong. I could not have been more wrong. 

**Sakura:** Die... 

**Midori:** You don't mean that. I know you don't! But... It still hurts... No, stop that, Midori! You've got business to take care of, and this isn't going to stop you! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Sakura, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Sakura:** The end is near... 

_(When Sakura is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Sakura:** I'm... I'm back in control... I-I... I'm so glad... Forgive me... 

_(If Shiro initiates combat with Scarlet, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Shiro:** You know, I never expected to see you bend to anyone, much less the gods. You went through so much, but it never stopped you. I suppose that not even you can avoid death. 

**Scarlet:** Perish... 

**Shiro:** For the sake of that Chevois pride you clung to until the very end... I'm going to finish this. You taught me how to fight, so... I'll use those skills to end this once and for all. 

_(If Galatea initiates combat with Scarlet, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Galatea:** Mother... I hate that we have to meet again like this, but I suppose that there really wasn't other outcome. It simply wasn't meant to be for us to meet on better terms. 

**Scarlet:** Step aside... 

**Galatea:** I can do no such thing, so I will defeat you here and now. I hope you're ready for this! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Scarlet, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Scarlet:** I will not let you pass... Never... 

_(When Scarlet is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Scarlet:** I... I knew this was coming... Forgive me... For what I have done... 

_(If Tempest initiates combat with Subaki, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Tempest:** You were always so insistent on becoming perfect, but not even the perfect can escape from something like this. None of us could have seen it coming. 

**Subaki:** Die... 

**Tempest:** Even if I know you don't mean it, I hate that I'm hearing those words come from your lips... I guess I'll just have to take it upon myself to stop this. 

_(If Caeldori initiates combat with Subaki, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Caeldori:** Everything that I have done up to this point has been as you would have in the same situation... But I can't do that now that we're facing each other, can I?

 **Subaki:** Suffer... 

**Caeldori:** Everything is going to have to change, but... I'm willing to brave it for your sake. You would want that for me... Even in death. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Subaki, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Subaki:** You imperfections... Must be purged... 

_(When Subaki is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Subaki:** Is this... The end...? I believe it is... Finally... It has come... 

_(If Sumiko initiates combat with Kaze, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Sumiko:** Father... I never would have expected us to come to blows like this, but it seems like we had no other options. 

**Kaze:**... 

**Sumiko:** With that in mind, I'm going to do what I have to in order to finish this off once and for all. Let's get right to it...! 

_(If Midori initiates combat with Kaze, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Midori:** I was always hoping that you would be able to teach me more about being a fighter... But I guess I didn't know that something like this was always lurking just around the corner, huh?

 **Kaze:** Stand back... 

**Midori:** I'll just have to use what you were able to teach me before all of this got started to finish things off permanently! I hope this doesn't hurt too much! 

_(If Asugi initiates combat with Kaze, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Asugi:** Tch... I was hoping that you would wind up in better state than my father, but it seems that I was wrong for being so optimistic. 

**Kaze:** Die... 

**Asugi:** No way. I've got more to take care of after this battle is over, and I'm going to make sure that I live through it for everyone who has to die... Even if that includes you. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Kaze, this dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Kaze:** Anankos will destroy you all... Make things easier... And die now... 

_(When Kaze is defeated, this dialogue plays out.)_

**Kaze:** It's... It's finally over... Thank Akiri... I'm sorry for... For all that I've done... 

_(After the battle, Kanaya, Kana, Shiro, Tempest, Kiragi, Sumiko, Galatea, Caeldori, and Midori stand together.)_

**Shiro:** I can't believe it's over... I don't know what to say. 

**Caeldori:** What even can be said...? 

**Midori:** I know we did the right thing, but... I still feel terrible... 

**Galatea:** I'm sure that they're thankful to us for freeing them. They don't hate us at all... That much I'm positive of. 

**Sumiko:** I'm glad that you can find the strength to be so positive... I feel like my stomach is going to turn itself out if I stand here for much longer. 

**Kiragi:** We did what we had to in order to get by, and... And they'd be proud of us for what we did here today. 

**Tempest:** It's hard to imagine how you can move on after this, but it is possible. I believe that we can do it together. 

**Shigure:** That's the spirit, but... It's alright to be burdened by grief. Something bad has happened, and it's natural to feel upset that you were forced into combat against people you held dearly for so many years. 

**Kana:** We can get through this together! You guys aren't dealing with this alone. All of us are here, and we understand how you feel. You have a whole support system here, and we're all going to back you up no matter what. 

**Kanaya:** Thanks for that, Kana... I really do appreciate it. 

_(Most of the group walks away, leaving only Kanaya and Kiragi on the screen.)_

**Kanaya:**... 

**Kiragi:** You're thinking about her, aren't you?

 **Kanaya:** Y-Yeah... Why didn't we see her today? Is Thalone planning on having us fight against her later down the road?

 **Kiragi:** It wouldn't surprise me... I don't want to face her either. 

**Kanaya:** Your father was there, but... My mother wasn't... I don't understand... 

**Kiragi:** It's going to be okay. You don't need to pretend to be bright and cheerful for everyone else. 

**Kanaya:** Huh...?

 **Kiragi:** I know you by now, Kanaya. I can tell that you're hurting a lot inside... But you aren't alone. You won't bother anybody by talking about it. We all understand that this is hard. For the most part... We've been through this too, whether it be in the past or today. 

**Kanaya:** I guess you're right... 

**Kiragi:** You don't need to worry about hiding stuff from us. We're all here to support you. It's just like the others were saying. You have a full support system right here, and you should accept aid from us once in a while. 

**Kanaya:** Yeah... That might help me feel better. 

**Kiragi:** I'm sure it will... Do you want to talk?

 **Kanaya:** That... That would be great. 

_(The screen fades to black as Kanaya and Kiragi walk away to catch up with the rest of the group.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hosted a panel about this rewrite yesterday at Emblem Con, and it was a lot of fun. I might have to do something like that again in the future, so if anybody would be interested, I'll try to organize something similar. 
> 
> -Digital


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Children of Yugare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nohrian royals are seen in battle at last.

_(The chapter opens on Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, Siegbert, Owen, Forrest, Timpani, and Luna walking together through the castle of Valla.)_

**Kana:** I think I know what we're going to have to deal with next... 

**Shigure:** It's rather apparent to me as well... The Hoshidan royals have fallen, and the kingdom of Nohr still has soldiers standing. 

**Kanaya:** I don't like this... I know it's one of the last steps to ending the war, but... It still makes me feel bad. 

**Siegbert:** Stop, everyone... I believe that we have encountered our next set of foes at long last. 

**Owen:** I agree... What was that about the soldiers of Nohr still having fighters? 

**Forrest:** There are only a few who remain... I believe that we all know who we're going to be fighting against in this upcoming encounter.

 **Timpani:** Oh, I hate it when you're right... Why don't we get ready for the coming fight? 

**Luna:** We have no other options. They aren't going to be holding back, so we won't either. 

**Siegbert:** What can be said at this point...? We must fight. 

**Owen:** After we defeat them, very few barriers will stand between us and Anankos. In fact, this fight may be the last thing we need to power through before the final battle. 

**Forrest:** I do hope that you're right...

 **Timpani:** Come on! Let's do this! I've had enough of letting him push us around. 

**Luna:** Our solemn march ends soon... 

**Kana:** I hope we can end things as soon as possible... 

**Kanaya:** We won't be able to do that until we fight. 

**Shigure:** In that case, let's get to work. 

_(The battle begins. The objective is to rout the enemy. Many fighters, all of Nohrian classes, are scattered about the area. A variety of fighters from the first generation on the side of Nohr can be seen as well. These fighters are Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, Charlotte, Keaton, Nyx, Odin, and Silas.)_

_(If Siegbert initiates combat with Xander, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Siegbert:** Father... I was hoping that we wouldn't cross paths this way. I knew it was inevitable, but... Perhaps I was hoping things would turn out for the better. 

**Xander:**... 

**Siegbert:** My wishes did not come to fruition though... If that means I must fight, then so be it. I'm doing what must be done... I won't be deterred from my mission. That's what you would have wanted for me. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Xander, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Xander:** For the glory of Nohr... Let the fallen god take hold of your souls... 

_(When Xander is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Xander:** Ah... It seems I have fallen... May the future be a bright one, even if... I am not there... To see it come to reality... 

_(If Siegbert initiates combat with Charlotte, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Siegbert:** Mother... I sincerely apologize that it had to come to this. There is no other choice at this moment, and I know that, but... The pain still remains. 

**Charlotte:** Die... 

**Siegbert:** It is because of this pain that I must act now. If I allow it to hold me back until after this war has drawn to a close, nothing will get done, and there are many out there who need me now... And I know that includes you. With that said, let's go on and take care of this. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Charlotte, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Charlotte:** You all are nothing more than bugs... To be crushed beneath the heel... Of the great Anankos... 

_(When Charlotte is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Charlotte:** O-Oh... I-I guess I won't... Be going home after all... F-Forgive me... 

_(If Owen initiates combat with Camilla, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Owen:** The world truly has fallen into ruin now, but I can't let the face of someone I love so dearly stop me from changing it. All my life, you advocated for rising above tragedy and making life better... And that's just what I'll do now. 

**Camilla:** Perish... Suffer... 

**Owen:** I cannot... Not yet. Life is a duller place without you, but... This is what you would have wanted, so... Please don't hold this against me, though I doubt you would ever dream of it. 

_(If Velouria initiates combat with Camilla, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Velouria:** Well, things sure have changed, huh? I remember the days when we would do nothing but laze around back when I was younger. I hated fighting, and you hated the reminders of the war... Look at where we are now. 

**Camilla:** Suffer... 

**Velouria:** You're a shell of your former self, and I'm being forced to fight against you. I've grown and changed. No god with too much hubris is going to stand in the way of my future... Ugh. I sound so sappy. You know what I mean. Let's finish this. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Camilla, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Camilla:** Come closer... It will make your execution easier... 

_(When Camilla is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Camilla:** What... What happened...? I-I wonder if I need the answer... After all... Words mean little before... Death's mighty embrace... 

_(If Owen initiates combat with Keaton, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Owen:** All these years, I believed you hated fighting too much to bother with getting involved in current conflicts... I wish that my assumption had been correct, Father. 

**Keaton:**... 

**Owen:** My words will not reach your ears for the time being though, will they? In that case, allow me to speak with actions. I get the feeling they will speak volumes louder anyways. 

_(If Velouria initiates combat with Keaton, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Velouria:** You... You don't remember me, do you? 

**Keaton:**... 

**Velouria:** I figured not... It was stupid of me to believe that you'd recall someone who only seems like a figment of a dream in your current state... At least that makes it easier for you. It's going to feel nasty to me, but... What incident like this can feel good? 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Keaton, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Keaton:** My claws will tear your flesh open... For our god to feast... Upon your soul... 

_(When Keaton is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Keaton:** Huh...? Where in the... That hurts... But I guess I shouldn't be surprised... Death on the battlefield usually does... 

_(If Forrest initiates combat with Leo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Forrest:** Father... Things have changed so much in a short span of time, and I don't know what can be said about it that has not already been expressed... Tragic but true. 

**Leo:** Suffer... 

**Forrest:** Such suffering will only continue unless I act now... Forgive me. 

_(If Luna initiates combat with Leo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Luna:** Well, well, well... Father. 

**Leo:**... 

**Luna:** I haven't called you that in years, huh? This war has brought out the truth... That I'm your daughter. And it's because of this connection we share that I must act now. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Leo, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Leo:** You will perish... Here and now... 

_(When Leo is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Leo:** I have failed... But... Have I truly...? 

_(If Forrest initiates combat with Nyx, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Forrest:** Mother... I truly have no words. I knew the encounter was coming, but I was hesitant and fearful to face it. 

**Nyx:**... 

**Forrest:** Even now, you are a woman of few words... It is good to see that you have remained at least somewhat faithful to your origins... A small comfort in the grand scheme of this disaster. 

_(If Luna initiates combat with Nyx, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Luna:** Mother... It's odd to call you that after believing for so long that it wasn't the truth... But I suppose life can be surprising. 

**Nyx:**... 

**Luna:** I'll do what I must in order to end this fighting. You understand, I'm sure... You're that type of person, I like to believe... 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Nyx, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Nyx:** You will fall before my power... There is no escape... 

_(When Nyx is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Nyx:** I have tasted... Bitter defeat... But... It feels less bitter than I ever could have expected... 

_(If Timpani initiates combat with Elise, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Timpani:** Oh, this truly is tragic... I know how much you hated fighting. You told me so when I was young... All the time, in fact. 

**Elise:**... 

**Timpani:** Anankos deserves no sympathy for using your body to try and hurt everyone... I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but I'm sure that you understand I have no other choice. 

_(If Ophelia initiates combat with Elise, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ophelia:** The stars have foretold our meeting... Even if I wish they did not. 

**Elise:** Step aside... 

**Ophelia:** The great Ophelia Dusk has no options in the matter... This is what must be done... As painful as it is to imagine... This is what destiny has dictated, and I must follow its instructions. 

_(If Forrest initiates combat with Elise, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Forrest:** You were my inspiration, Aunt Elise... Did you know that? Once upon a time, did you know that? 

**Elise:**... 

**Forrest:** I suppose it doesn't matter to you now... But I'll hold memories of you dear to my heart forever. That much you can be sure of when this fight is finished. 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Elise, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Elise:** Anankos... I will do as you decreed... 

_(When Elise is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Elise:** Is this... Is this what it feels like... To die...? I-I... I... 

_(If Timpani initiates combat with Odin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Timpani:** Oh, Father... You vowed to fight against the forces of darkness years ago, but... You have succumbed to their pull now. 

**Odin:** Stand back... 

**Timpani:** That is not an option for me anymore... And it's why I must do this now, even if I wish there was another solution. 

_(If Ophelia initiates combat with Odin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Ophelia:** Oh, Father... How I miss the days when you would teach me all there was to know about this grand world... So much has changed. 

**Odin:**... 

**Ophelia:** I have evolved incredible since those times. You taught me to use my power... And now, you will see the true strength of Ophelia Dusk... It's what you would have wanted... Odin Dark. 

_(If Soleil initiates combat with Odin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Soleil:** My parents always cared about you lots, you know? I'm sure that you knew that... They were around you all the time. 

**Odin:** Die... Pain... 

**Soleil:** I'll have to reflect that back at you... You've caused a lot of hurt for a lot of people, you know that, right? Poor Ophelia is broken up, and my parents would hate to see you this way... For their memories, I'm going to have to kill you. No hard feelings, okay? Now, smile for me! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Odin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Odin:** You will fall... Before Odin Dark... 

_(When Odin is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Odin:** Is this... Where I die...? It's a shame... I could not see home... One last time... Ylisse... Mother... 

_(If Kana initiates combat with Silas, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kana:** Oh, Father... I didn't want to have to fight you like this... There aren't any other options, and I know that, but... I was still hoping that maybe things would wind up changing before this had to happen... 

**Silas:**... 

**Kana:** Nothing...? I suppose that makes it a bit easier on me... Yeah... Sure. I'll just get this over with... I hate having to raise my weapon to you, so let's just end it... 

_(If Sophie initiates combat with Silas, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Sophie:** I wish we didn't have to see each other this way... Who would want to go toe-to-toe with their father, after all? 

**Silas:** Suffer... 

**Sophie:** Believe me, the thought of hurting you most certainly is making me suffer... But I can't let that get to me now! We've come way too far for clumsy old Sophie to mess it up now! As much as I wish we could fight together, I know that isn't possible, so... I'll just take care of this now! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Silas, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Silas:** Anankos will win this battle... Your resistance is futile... Your lives hold no meaning... 

_(When Silas is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Silas:** H-Heh... I guess I... I'm not as powerful as I would have hoped... But maybe... Maybe that's for the best... 

_(After the battle, Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, Siegbert, Owen, Forrest, Timpani, and Luna stand together once again.)_

**Shigure:** And with that... Another battle has drawn to a close. 

**Siegbert:** I'm relieved that we were able to free them all from their suffering... Though I wish things could have turned out differently. 

**Owen:** We're all in that same boat... You don't need to think for a moment to be sure of that. 

**Forrest:** I... I would rather not remain here. There are other battles that still require our attention, and standing so nonchalantly in the place where our parents took their final breaths... It's too much. 

**Timpani:** I agree with Forrest. Even if they were killed ages ago and just brought back for this battle, I still don't like the idea of standing here and talking when there's other work to be done. 

**Luna:** We don't have time for excessive sentimentality right now, I'm afraid... Grief is a natural response to a situation of this nature, but it would be best if we tried to keep ourselves mobile. Being ambushed unnecessarily is not the way to round off this battle. 

**Kanaya:** Luna put it pretty bluntly, but... She does have a point. Let's keep moving. 

_(Most of the group moves on, leaving only Kana, Kanaya, and Shigure together. Sophie appears soon afterwards.)_

**Sophie:** Hey, Kana... You noticed it, right? 

**Kana:** Mother... She wasn't there. 

**Shigure:** That is rather concerning... We have not encountered my mother yet either, and... I'm starting to think that we'll have to face them before going into the final battle with Anankos. 

**Kanaya:** Yeah... That's looking more and more likely the longer that this fighting goes on since we haven't seen them yet. 

**Sophie:** But... Everything is going to be okay! It just has to be! I'm not going to let everything go bad from here. We've come so far, and giving up isn't an option. We'll power through whatever else Anankos has to throw at us, and that's a promise! 

**Shigure:** Thank you for your kind words, Sophie... I'll be sure to keep them in mind as we keep moving. 

**Kana:** Me too... I appreciate you a lot. 

**Sophie:** I'm just trying to help... 

**Kanaya:** Let's catch up with the others... They're waiting on us. 

**Shigure:** Understood. Let's move. 

_(The four leave the screen as the chapter ends.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters are left and they'll both be going up in a week or so heck yeah
> 
> -Digital


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Anankos' Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle for the fate of Pheuyura begins.

_(At the start of the chapter, Shigure, Kana, Kanaya, and Lyci stand outside a large set of doors.)_

**Kana:** This is it... The throne room. I can't believe we're finally here. 

**Kanaya:** It took a long time for us to get here, but... It's all about to end. 

**Shigure:** If I had to guess, I would say that he's on the other side of this door. We have to be ready for this... I know that everyone has already sealed their dedication to the cause, and I'm thankful for such, but... Do your best to be careful from here on out. We're making the future here today, and we can't afford to slip up now. 

**Lyci:** We'll be fine, Shigure. You worry too much. Everything will be alright. Now, how about we see what's on the other side of the door? If he is there, standing around and talking won't do anything to help us out. 

**Shigure:** You're right... We don't have time to waste, so we might as well get it over with... No matter what happens, I want you all to know that I'm proud of all that you have done leading up to this point. That fact will never change. 

**Kana:** You don't need to worry, Shigure. We're going to be alright. I'm not going to let Anankos get us down now when we've come so far!

 **Kanaya:** Me neither... Okay. I'm opening the doors. 

_(Kanaya opens the doors to the throne room. On the other side, a large number of invisible soldiers can be seen. They are of varying classes, and there are more of them on the battlefield this time than there ever have been in a previous fight.)_

**Lyci:** Wow... That's a lot of soldiers. 

**Shigure:** Even if there are a lot of them, I think that we can do this! 

**Kanaya:** Look over there! 

_(Kanaya points to the far side of the battlefield. Two copies of Corrin and Azura can be seen at the other side of the area.)_

**Kana:** I guess we're going to have to defeat them before we can call this fight ended... 

**Lyci:** They're fighting alongside Thalone himself. Maybe we can wipe everyone here out in one fight without any further need for concern. 

**Kanaya:** I hope that's the case... I don't want this fighting to last for any longer than it already has. 

**Kana:** We can do this... I'm sure of it! 

**Shigure:** Be careful, everyone! This could be our last fight! Stay on guard, and don't let them get to you! 

_(The battle begins. The map is scattered with enemies of many classes, and there are massive numbers of foes. At the far side of the map, there are four characters of note. In the center is Thalone. To his right is a Hoshidan Noble Corrin, and a copy of Azura is to the side of them. On Thalone's right is a Nohrian Noble Corrin accompanied by a Corrin. The objective is to rout the enemy before defeating Thalone. A barrier is around Thalone at the start of the fight.)_

**Shigure:** There's a dome of magic around Thalone... 

**Lyci:** If I had to guess, I would say that we need to defeat as many of his allies as possible in order to get that dome to go away. We can deal with it again after most of his fellow fighters have been taken care of. 

**Kana:** In that case, we'll have to deal with him last... But we can do that! 

**Kanaya:** Everything will be fine! 

_(If Thalone is attacked before the dome of magic is cleared, all attacks will do no damage, and this dialogue will play out.)_

**Shigure:** It's no use! Leave Thalone be until we've taken care of the rest of his allies! We don't have any other options! 

_(Note about boss conversations: the different versions of Corrin have separate boss conversations, but both versions of Azura have the same dialogue.)_

_(If Kanaya initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kanaya:** Mother... Are you still in there? Oh, why am I asking? I know I'm not going to be getting an answer no matter what I do... 

**Corrin:** Die... 

**Kanaya:** I knew it would come to this sooner or later, but... I still don't think anything could have ever prepared me for this. Even so, I suppose that sometimes, our most important battles are the ones we can't brace ourselves for... I'm sorry about this. 

_(If Kana initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kana:** We aren't related, and I know that... You're from a different timeline, the one where Hoshido won the war, but... I didn't want to have to do this. 

**Corrin:**... 

**Kana:** Still... I'll do what I have to. The world is counting on me... And I can't let sentimentality get in my way now. 

_(If Shigure initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Shigure:** I've heard the legends about you. Who hasn't? However, I never anticipated seeing how incredible you truly are on the battlefield. 

**Corrin:** Step aside... 

**Shigure:** I can do no such thing. If I must defeat you, then so be it. Many people are waiting on me, and I refuse to let them down now. 

_(If Lyci initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Lyci:** Wow... Who would have guessed things would turn out like this? I know I sure didn't. 

**Corrin:** Die... 

**Lyci:** Harsh words for somebody you just met, wouldn't you say? Not that it matters much to me... I know what I have to do regardless of how rude you are, and I'm not going to back down. 

_(If Kiragi initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Kiragi:** Wow... I was hoping that we wouldn't run into each other after I was forced into fighting Father, but... It seems that wasn't meant to be. 

**Corrin:**... 

**Kiragi:** But... I won't stop now. I'm sure that you want to be with him and everyone else you fought with during the war. It's better than being here, suspended in constant agony... I hope this doesn't hurt too much! 

_(If Sophie initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Sophie:** You might not be my mother, but... I still don't like the idea of fighting somebody who looks so much like a person I care about. 

**Corrin:** Stand back or suffer... 

**Sophie:** Even in another timeline, you would never say something like that... I'm sure of it. That's why I have to do this... Regardless of how much I hate to do it... 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Hoshidan Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** You must step aside... The great Anankos will find victory... Spare yourselves the trouble and perish before I am forced... To resort to violence with you... 

_(When Hoshidan Noble Corrin is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Where... Where am I...? Does it matter...? I-I know what's happening... G-Goodbye... 

_(If Kanaya initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kanaya:** Even in another timeline, you're a formidable fighter... I see how you were able to change the tides in the war... 

**Corrin:** Perish... 

**Kanaya:** No... Not yet. There's so much yet to be done... I'm sorry that I need to do this, but... I don't have any other options. Even if we've never met, I pray that you can forgive me. 

_(If Kana initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kana:** Oh, Mother... I really wish that it didn't have to turn out like this... And I'm sure that deep down, you wish things could have been different too. 

**Corrin:** I only wish... For your demise... 

**Kana:** That's not true, but... I shouldn't bother reasoning with you. It has no point... I'm sorry about this, alright? 

_(If Shigure initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Shigure:** My mother spoke of you from time to time, you know... She cared greatly for you at one point in time... Though I doubt she would want to see you in this condition. 

**Corrin:** Suffer... 

**Shigure:** She would have wanted you to be freed from this control... And that's just what I'm going to do. For her sake and everyone else who cared about you... I'll do what I must here today. Prepare yourself. I'm not holding back. 

_(If Lyci initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Lyci:** Who would have guessed that things would turn out this way? I know that I wouldn't have seen it coming... Then again, none of us could have estimated that something like this would take place, so...

 **Corrin:**... 

**Lyci:** Not a conversational person, I see... It doesn't matter much to me. Right now, the battle is what matters most, and I'm not going to forget that fact anytime soon. 

_(If Kiragi initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kiragi:** Wow... Even when you were fighting with Nohr, you came to be pretty powerful... I bet that the version of you that sided with Hoshido would still win in a fight, but... I guess that now isn't the time for bets, huh? 

**Corrin:** Die... 

**Kiragi:** It's not that easy, you know... Thalone can tell you to fight me all that he wants, but I know you don't want to... Makes this harder, but when was it ever supposed to be easy? 

_(If Sophie initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Sophie:** Mother... Why did it have to be this way? I didn't want to do this, but... 

**Corrin:** Perish... 

**Sophie:** That... No. I can't do that when we've come so far... You were always there for me, so the time has come for me to support you as much as I can. It's the least I can do to pay you back, even if it will result in your death... I'm sorry about this, Mother! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Nohrian Noble Corrin, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** Step aside... I will use deadly force if I must... All to carry out the will of the great Anankos... 

_(When Nohrian Noble Corrin is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Corrin:** I... I have fallen... But perhaps... This is for the best... F-Forgive me, everyone... 

_(If Kanaya initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Kanaya:** You must be Shigure's mother... He mentioned you a few times leading up to this, and you look just like him. 

**Azura:**... 

**Kanaya:** I know that this is tearing him up inside, so I'm going to do what I have to in order to defeat you. It's the least I can do to ease his burdens after everything he's done for us already. 

_(If Kana initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kana:** You're Azura, I suppose... I've heard about you from Shigure... He mentioned that you were peaceful at one point. I trust that he's correct on the matter, so... I doubt that you want to fight us. 

**Azura:**... 

**Kana:** Then again, it's not like anybody involved with this mess really wants to be part of it... Thalone never bothered to listen to his soldiers though, so are we really surprised? Oh, well... I'll just have to do what is necessary to save you from his grasp! 

_(If Shigure initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Shigure:** Mother... What happened to you? I was praying that it wouldn't come to this, but... Deep down, I always knew this was inevitable. 

**Azura:** You... Stand back... 

**Shigure:** There are no options for such at this point, I'm afraid... I'm sorry about this, Mother. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do... 

_(If Lyci initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Lyci:** Shigure's always been fond of you, but I'm sure you were already aware of that. He mentioned you a lot back when we first met... He didn't want it to come to this, and I don't think that you really want that deep down either, huh? 

**Azura:** Step aside... 

**Lyci:** That's right... You aren't listening to anyone anymore, huh? I shouldn't be surprised... I'll just take care of this my own way! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Azura, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azura:** In the name of Anankos... You will fall... 

_(When Azura is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Azur:** I am so sorry... For all that I have done... P-Please... Forgive me... 

_(When all foes on the map have been defeated aside from Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Shigure:** That's it! The barrier around him is gone! We can finally destroy him once and for all! 

_(If Kanaya initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_ _  
_

**Kanaya:** You've done nothing but hurt people... I don't understand how you can do all of this and not be bothered by what you've done! 

**Thalone:** What I do is none of your concern. A child cannot understand a god. 

**Kanaya:** I don't care how young I am in comparison to you... I'll still stop you, and that's a promise! 

**Thalone:** Try your hardest then... Your attempts will only end in disaster. That is a guarantee. 

_(If Kana initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Kana:** I don't think I'll ever be able to understand people like you... How are you so calm knowing how many people you've killed? 

**Thalone:** Any truly noble citizen would understand that sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good, and who knows better about the greater good than a god? 

**Kana:** I don't think I've ever heard a statement so false! You aren't going to get away with this! 

**Thalone:** You can say that all you want, but it won't change the outcome of reality. That much I am sure of. 

_(If Shigure initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Shigure:** You re a monster plain and simple. There is no other way to describe you. 

**Thalone:** Still your tongue, child. You are nothing more than a worm struggling beneath my boot. You have no right to speak in such a way to your god. 

**Shigure:** Perhaps I'll let my actions speak for me instead... I hope you enjoy being run through by a lance! 

_(If Lyci initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Lyci:** Isn't it funny? You're about to be destroyed by the very person who you created... 

**Thalone:** I think I would remember creating somebody as aggravating as you. 

**Lyci:** Yikes, that one hurt... But it doesn't matter if you remember or not, because I do. And I'm going to keep that in mind as I defeat you once and for all! 

_(If anyone else initiates combat with Thalone, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Thalone:** If you had any sense of intelligence, you would stand back now... But I suppose I can't expect a rat to have much of any thought towards safety. In that case, I'll have to strike you down. Just remember that I warned you. 

_(When Thalone is defeated, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Thalone:** You believe that you have won? Pathetic... I will prove you wrong... No matter what... 

_(After the battle, Kanaya, Kana, Shigure, and Lyci stand near Thalone.)_

**Shigure:** Is that it...? Is the battle finally over?

 **Lyci:** I don't know... I have a bad feeling about this all of a sudden. I don't know how to describe it. 

**Kanaya:** Me too... What's going on?

 **Kana:** Look, guys! 

_(Kana points at Thalone, who is slowly rising to his feet. He is surrounded by purple flames.)_

**Shigure:** I suppose he's not quite down yet after all... 

**Lyci:** What do we do?

_(Thalone roars loudly and begins to transform in a wild flash of purple fire. When the flames finally fade, Thalone has been replaced by the dragon form of Anankos.)_

**Kana:** He's turned into a dragon! 

**Kanaya:** If I had to guess, I would say that he's reverted back to his old form! 

_(The throne room begins to fall away, and when it does, the area is replaced by a blue and purple void. It looks like the cosmos themselves have formed the space.)_

**Shigure:** Where are we now? 

**Lyci:** If I had to guess, I would say the Astral Plain of old... That's where the original gods of Pheuyura came from. After the Astral Dragons mostly died out, they left their home behind to live alongside mortals. 

**Kana:** But the Astral Plain has been left behind since those times, and it's a shadow of its former self... Look at this place. 

**Kanaya:** I don't care where we are! I just want to get rid of him once and for all! 

**Shigure:** I agree. We've come too far to back down now! Everyone, prepare yourselves! The war ends now! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Heirs of Fate is next! Hell yeah! 
> 
> -Digital


	29. Endgame: When Gods Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins to fight Anankos for the final time in the Astral Plain remains.

_(The chapter begins immediately after the previous one. Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci can be seen near Anankos' dragon form on the map.)_

**Shigure:** Now that he's shifted, I believe this is his last stand. He can't pull out any extra power after we defeat him this time. 

**Lyci:** So, that means that we're about to end all of this... It's the last battle. 

**Kana:** You're right... Wow. Who would have guessed that we would have been tasked with killing a god a few months ago? 

**Kanaya:** No matter how much has changed, I'm not going to let it get me down. We're going to win today. 

_(Whatever units have been deployed will partake in dialogue next. Those not deployed will not speak.)_

**Shiro:** If this is what we have to do, then that's fine by me! I have no problems with taking out a god. I just doubt he's ready for me! 

**Galatea:** Too many people have suffered under this monster for us to back down now, so I'm going to power through no matter what awaits me! 

**Tempest:** The legacy that drove us to this point... They are all watching over us, and I'm sure they are praying for our victory. 

**Kiragi:** I wonder if gods have a weak spot right between the eyes... Because we all know that's where my arrows are going to wind up! 

**Sumiko:** I-I'm not the weak little girl I was when this all first began, and Anankos is going to find that out firsthand! 

**Midori:** The only medicine that can fix this disaster is your death... And I'd be happy to act as the agent of the fallen! 

**Asugi:** Imagine what others will think when they hear that I helped to kill a god... Heh. You're not ready for what I'm about to do to you. 

**Mitama:** Imagine the beautiful poetry this will inspire... Of course, you won't survive long enough to hear it!

 **Hisame:** Too many lives have been lost for us to lose our drive now. I will ensure that you meet an early grave... It's about time. 

**Caeldori:** I know many people are counting on us to finish this, and I'm happy to do what I can to defeat you once and for all! 

**Selkie:** You want to play around, huh? Alright! Just don't say that I didn't warn you... I can be deadly when angered. 

**Rhajat:** You directed us all down the path of darkness, so I'd be happy to show you how it feels in return... You won't survive it though. 

**Brand:** I don't know how you can stand there and act like this isn't your fault... Then again, I suppose you've gone too mad to care. Allow me to drag you back into hell! 

**Siegbert:** I've come far in my pursuits of defending Nohr from evil. I won't let you ruin all our hard work. 

**Owen:** Do you have any idea how many people died while you tried to create this world? I doubt you do, and even if you were aware, I don't think you bothered to think of them... 

**Forrest:** I will no longer allow my fear to keep me from fighting. I'll do what I have to in order to see you defeated! 

**Luna:** I was trained in the ways of the assassin before this whole incident began, you know... Perhaps you'll be my next target. 

**Timpani:** Too many people have suffered by now for us to back down... You aren't going to be ready for what's about to happen! 

**Sophie:** I'm not as clumsy as I once was, and I'd be happy to show you just how good I've gotten with a lance up close! 

**Soleil:** Can you imagine how many girls have suffered because of you? It's criminal, truly. Allow me to avenge them here today! 

**Ophelia:** The great Ophelia Dusk refuses to be defeated here today! I have evolved to become stronger, and I won't let you forget it! 

**Nina:** Can you imagine how much you've hurt everyone? Absolutely pathetic. I guess it's up to me to show you... Up close and personal.

 **Percy:** Justice is always on the side of good, and I am an agent of purity itself! I'm not going to let you get away with this! 

**Dwyer:** For once, I find myself motivated to act... Look at what you've done. This is all your fault, and you had best not forget that. 

**Jasper:** Who would have thought that a simple farm boy like me would wind up defeating a god...? Then again, I guess you had it coming. 

**Velouria:** I have some anger to let out on you, punk. You brought this on yourself, so don't come whining to me when you wind up hurt. 

**Ignatius:** I've never been a fan of violence, but I know that sometimes, you don't have a choice... I believe now is one of those times. 

_(After all this dialogue has played out, the camera pans back to where Kana, Kanaya, Shigure, and Lyci are standing.)_

**Kana:** It seems we don't have a choice... Not that I would have chosen otherwise anyways! 

**Kanaya:** You aren't going to win today, Anankos! That's a promise! 

**Lyci:** We'll defeat you once and for all here today! 

**Shigure:** Together, everyone! Our fight ends now! 

_(The battle begins. Your units are clustered together at the center of the map. Anankos is located up at the top. He has three different phases and three health bars as a result. One is centered around his left claw, another at his right, and a third at the center. The center one cannot receive damage until his claws have been removed. After the center health bar is depleted, a final segment of the fight will begin with a fourth health bar on the center segment. Many high-leveled units are scattered around the map as well. The objective is to defeat the boss.)_

**Shigure:** I bet we need to get rid of his claws before we can attack him head on... Move to remove the two claws as soon as possible! 

_(If any unit initiates combat with Anankos' claws, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Anankos:** I may have been forgotten once, but no longer... This world belongs to me! You are mere worms in my way, and I will destroy you here today! 

_(When Anankos' first claw is taken out, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Shigure:** There's the first claw gone! Only one is left! 

_(When Anankos' second claw is taken out, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Shigure:** There! They've both been taken care of! It's time for us to wipe him out! 

_(If any unit initiates combat with Anankos' core, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Anankos:** You cannot stand up to a god, and you will die for assuming such is possible! Perish at once, mortal! 

_(When Anankos' core is defeated for the first time, the following dialogue plays out.)_

**Shigure:** Look! There's an eye left over! Get rid of it as soon as possible! I bet that eye is what gives him all of his power! 

_(After Anankos' eye is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Anankos:** AAAAAAAAAGH!!

 **Kanaya:** Did we do it...? 

**Kana:** I-I think we did...! 

**Shigure:** His body is beginning to deteriorate... 

**Lyci:** Look around, everyone! 

_(The Astral Plain begins to fall apart, but it does so in a way that acts as the exact reverse of when it first appeared. The throne room of the palace of Valla appears soon after.)_

**Shigure:** Everything is going back to the way that it was before... I can't believe it! 

**Lyci:** It appears that time is rewinding just as you thought it would! 

**Kanaya:** No way... You think that things will actually go back to normal then? 

**Kana:** It looks like that might wind up happening... This is crazy! 

**Shigure:** If time is rewinding back to how things were before all of this happened, then... I want you all to be aware of how much I care about you. 

**Lyci:** Everyone already knows... Even if our memories of this event disappear, I don't think that it matters much. We'll still have each other deep down whether we realize it or not. 

**Kanaya:** I-I don't want to say goodbye though... There's nothing we can do, but... 

**Kana:** No! We have to promise that we're going to see each other again! 

**Kanaya:** But it's not possible! We probably aren't going to remember, and even if we did, we come from different timelines! 

**Kana:** But there are still those stones that would let us travel between the timelines! We have to see each other again! 

**Kanaya:** How will we know that we've found each other though? What if some of us remember but others don't?

 **Kana:** We... We should recognize each other by a phrase! 

**Lyci:** How about... "It's good to meet you"?

 **Shigure:** That... That sounds nice. 

**Kanaya:** If you're so sure that we're going to see each other again one of these days... Alright. I'll remember that no matter what! Even if the rest of my memories disappear, I'll remember! 

**Kana:** We all will... I'm sure of it. 

_(The screen is covered in white light. When it fades away, black can be seen. The screen slowly parts along a line horizontal from the center of the screen as if eyes are opening. Kanaya can be seen on a bed, looking up at an older version of Corrin.)_

**Corrin:** Rise and shine, Kanaya! 

**Kanaya:** Mother... Mother! 

_(Kanaya and Corrin embrace.)_

**Corrin:** You sure are excited... Is something the matter? 

**Kanaya:** N-No... Just happy to see you. 

_(The scene changes to later in the day. Kanaya is in the Hoshidan palace alongside Shiro, Tempest, Kiragi, Sumiko, and Galatea.)_

**Kanaya:** It's... It's good to meet you. 

**Shiro:** So... You remember it all too. 

**Tempest:** Shigure was so sure that we would lose our memories there at the end... It seemed he was wrong on the matter. 

**Kiragi:** Not that we're complaining in the slightest, of course! 

**Sumiko:** Why would we complain? This is amazing! 

**Galatea:** I wonder if everyone else remembers too... We'll just have to ask them about it, I suppose. 

**Kanaya:** I'm so happy everything is back to normal... But something feels different this time. I'm sure of it. Anankos isn't out there anymore to cause problems like he once was. We're safe now, and that means that the events of before aren't going to be repeating. We can relax in peace without any concerns of everything changing. 

**Shiro:** That's a relief... Everyone is alright now, and that's all we could have asked for. It's as if nothing happened, but this time, he's gone. 

**Tempest:** He can't bother us anymore... I'm considering that a blessing. We shouldn't take it for granted in the slightest. 

**Kiragi:** I know that I'm going to enjoy our newfound future for sure this time around! 

**Sumiko:** I just realized... There aren't any living gods in Pheuyura anymore. 

**Galatea:** Hey, you're right... The reincarnations of Akiri and Yugare died many years ago, and with Thalone's demise... The only ones left are people. 

**Shiro:** Thalone wanted one of two extremes. He hoped for a world where the gods ruled over everything, allowing him to exact his revenge against the people who hurt him in the first place... Instead, we're here with a world where there are no gods, the complete other side of the spectrum. 

**Tempest:** It's a step away from what he would have wanted, and yet... I believe that this is for the best. 

**Galatea:** I would agree on the matter... I'm sure that the others in the timeline where Nohr won the war are thinking the same thing now. 

**Kiragi:** I can't help but wonder what they're up to now... Maybe they're just as curious as we are about all of this. 

**Sumiko:** I hope that they're alright... We won't be able to get in contact with them for quite a while. 

**Kanaya:** I'm positive that they're alright. Call it a gut instinct... I'm sure that they're going to be alright. 

_(The scene shifts to show Kana sitting in his room. A knock comes at the door soon afterwards.)_

**Kana:** Oh, come in! 

_(An older Corrin walks onto the frame.)_

**Corrin:** Morning, Kana. How are you doing today?

 **Kana:** Mother! 

_(Kana hugs Corrin tightly.)_

**Corrin:** You sure are excited this morning... What's the occasion? 

**Kana:** No occasion... I just really love you. 

**Corrin:** Well, I'm not going to object to that... The more hugs for me, the better. 

_(Corrin laughs just before the screen transitions. Kana approaches Sophie in one of the hallways of the palace of Nohr.)_

**Kana:** Sophie! Sophie! 

**Sophie:** Kana... Do you remember? 

**Kana:** I do... Where's everyone else? I want to talk to them! 

**Sophie:** They're waiting for us in Siegbert's room. I was coming to look for you so that we could all talk about things together... 

**Kana:** That means that they all know about it too! We didn't lose our memories! I knew it! 

**Sophie:** Come on. Let's go see them. 

_(The scene transitions to show Kana and Sophie walking into a room containing Siegbert, Owen, Forrest, Luna, and Timpani.)_

**Sophie:** I brought him with me. 

**Siegbert:** Kana... 

**Kana:** It's good to meet you, Siegbert. 

**Siegbert:** As to you, Kana... Well, we were all able to remember what happened. I'm willing to call that a victory for now.

 **Owen:** Something feels different right now... There's less dark energy in the air. I'm sure that you all feel it as well. It's like I'm finally free from something that was bothering me unknowingly for a long time. 

**Forrest:** I know what you mean. It's a peculiar feeling, but... I know what it means. It points to Anankos finally being dead. He isn't around to cause problems for us anymore. 

**Luna:** Shigure's hypothesis was correct then... I'll have to track him down one of these days and tell him such, though I get the feeling he already knows, wherever he is. 

**Timpani:** We need to try and find a time to meet up with everyone else once again. I'm sure that they're dying to talk to us about realizing that they've still got their memories too. 

**Siegbert:** It would be best if we didn't rush ahead too much. We don't want to find ourselves in trouble by pushing this immediately. 

**Forrest:** Siegbert is right, but... I want to see them again soon. We'll figure something out. I'm sure of it. 

**Luna:** I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of them either... It's just a matter of time until we encounter them again. 

**Owen:** Who knows? Perhaps they'll be the ones to reach out to us this time around... Who can be sure? 

**Timpani:** Only time will tell, I suppose... And until that time comes, I'm going to happily go back to life as it was before. 

**Forrest:** It's nice to have our parents back once again... 

**Luna:** And we can actually enjoy our parents together... 

**Siegbert:** It will take some getting used to, but I'm sure that we'll adapt quickly. 

**Owen:** I'm sure the same applies to the others. 

**Timpani:** You're definitely right! 

**Sophie:** They'll get through it just like we will. 

**Kanaya:** We'll see them again one day... I'm sure of it. 

_(The scene changes to show Kanaya standing outside the palace of Hoshido. A flash of blue can be seen darting across the screen.)_

**Kanaya:** Huh? Who goes there? 

_(The person is shown to be Lyci, but they do not speak to Kanaya at all. Instead, they drop a small blue stone on the ground before disappearing from view once again.)_

**Kanaya:** Lyci? Is that you? ...Is this what I think it is? 

_(Kanaya leans over and picks up the stone. A flash of blue light can be seen, and when it clears, another figure can be seen nearby: Kana. Kana is sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking off at the horizon with a blue stone in his hand. Kanaya slowly walks closer before sitting down next to him.)_

**Kanaya:** It's good to meet you.

 **Kana:** It's good to meet you too. 

_(The screen fades to black as the two both turn to face each other with smiles on their lips.)_

_The Heirs of Fate have found their place in the world_

_And peace has been restored at last._

_As for what is coming next..._

_Only time will tell_

_What fate has in store._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Heirs of Fate!
> 
> I'm sure you're wondering what happened to the character endings for these guys. Well, unlike the Birthright and Conquest paths, they don't have canon endings, so I'm going to put together endings for them after support conversations have been finished. For now, take this as the end of this path! 
> 
> Next week, we're diving right into Revelation on Friday. I'll be working on this story three days a week until we can finish off Revelation. This doesn't mean there will be an update every day, but I'll do what I can to work towards finishing this next path as soon as possible. I can't wait to see you guys when that time comes soon! 
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
> or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
> I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
